Blackout
by Skyblu7
Summary: Asha once thought that she would always have the normal, privileged life, but fate had a different idea. Follow Asha as she is plunged into historical events and massive wars! All to change the future.
1. Chapter 1

**BLACKOUT**

**A TROJAN WAR FAN FICTION BY SKYBLU7**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM HISTORY, THE ONLY REASON WHY I AM PUTTING THIS STORY UNDER THE MOVIE TROY IS BECAUSE IT HOLDS MORE PLOT RELATING TO MY STORY THAN THE ILLIAD ITSELF!**

**THANK YOU!**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Sing A Song**

The sand felt brittle, hot and scracthy against her skin, irritating her. Considering most of her flesh was pressed against said sand, it resulted into a really irritated, annoyed Asha.

She now sighed, almost growling in frustration as the towel underneath her moved again and more sand was spilled against her legs.

Asha glared at the offending terrain, looking around herself and taking in the breathtaking view of the sandy white beach. The water was clear with no waves, beckoning to Asha, But she ignored it. She swam in it every day already, why do it again? So she propped herself up by her elbow and gazed into the depths of the book she was reading. She almost forgot what it was called, since she always read books.

But she was nonetheless absorbed into its crevices, enjoying the thrill of being in a different world, and it was this absorbness that made her miss the faint smell of smoke, the wind picking up, and waves lapping at her feet.

Asha wobbled her toes, wondering what in the hell was that sensation and then she looked down, the sea had changed in appearance, and so had the beach. She glanced around herself in confusion.

"That was a good catch for today." A voice said from a distance. Asha jumped up, wiping the sand off of her body and placed her book into her backpack.

She grabbed her beach dress and put it on, then shaking out her towel she walked towards the voices. Stopping before a dune she looked up at two men, who were wearing torn up rags and no shoes. Their faces were caked in beards that reached their chests. Both were disgusting to look at. On further inspection Asha noticed that they both had nets of fish slung over their backs.

She cleared her throat gaining their attention, "Excuse me, but where am I?" Asha asked.

The men glanced at each other then at her, they dropped their bags of fish and drew what seemed to be swords, "Hello darling. What are you doing here all alone?"

Asha didn't answer instead she turned around and ran. She felt the wind rush by as she ran as fast as she could, but she could still hear the two men following her.

Think it through, she thought to herself, your much younger then them, also fitter. You can run longer, and lose them that way.

Asha nodded to herself, still unsure but she kept up an average pace that kept her a distance apart from the men. When she thought that they were tiring she glanced around and found them grinning at each other, not a glint of sweat upon them.

She increased her pace, looking for any familiar landmarks and finding none. She angled herself so she ran away from the beach and almost slammed into a man when she broke through some bush.

"Run." She gasped, her chest heaving from the effort of running for so long.

The man stared at her and cocked his head at the sound of the two men running after her, he was tall with broad shoulders and a small amount of stubble, he looked to be in his late twenties, "Are you okay?"

Asha nodded, "Yes, but they are armed, you must run." She glanced over to the forest and then shook her head when the man just stared at her, "Run fool." Then she turned around and ran off again. When she got a distance away she looked back to find all three men circling eachother.

"Why are you chasing a maiden?" The young guy asked.

"None of your business pretty boy." One old guy spat, Asha couldn't tell the difference between them.

Then they started fightning. Aparently the young guy also had a sword, which Asha found incredibly odd. Who in their right minds would carry a sword around in the 21st century?

The fishermen charged together, their movements slow and clumsy compared to the quick desicive swipe from the young man. They put up no fight, the sword that sliced through their throats being handled by an obvious pro.

Asha gagged as she watched the blood spurt from the fishermen's throat's, closing her eyes she forced herself to walk to the young man.

He stared at her and then smiled, "You are safe now."

"But where in hell's name am I?" Asha gasped, knowing that she wasnt home anymore.

"Troy, of course. And I am Prince Hector." He answered.

Asha just shook her head, "No way." She fell forwards, the stress taking over her. Her backpack spilled and her book fell out, printed elegantly on the cover was, _The Illiad._

**Chapter One over,**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See ya!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACKOUT**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HISTORICAL CHARACTERS, IF YOU RECOGNISE ANY THEY ARE PROBABLY FROM BOOK ABOUT THE TROJAN WAR OR FROM THE MOVIE, TROY BUT I DO NOT OWN ANY! **

**I only own my OC's!**

**Hello and thank you so much for reading this! I was so surprised by the support the story already has (My face- O.O ) and yes, I am continuing it. Actually, guess what? I am going to make LONG chapters heheheeheh (evil laugh insert). But please note that I am actually writing two more main stories as well, so yeah, patience young (old) ones.**

**This story is based a couple of years before the war started and is my version of WHY it started.**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Chariots of War**

* * *

The first thing Asha noticed was that the people in this land barely wore any clothing. Or maybe they did, but she closed her eyes tightly when a woman came near her, wearing a strange gown that exposed her stomach, her legs, and most of her upper torso.

The second thing she noticed was that Hector was gone. He had dumped her in a strange place, it resembled a temple in some sense. The pillars holding it up were made of marble and the roof was tall. Asha was about to look around more when the woman smiled, revealing teeth that were rotten and said, "Hello, dear I see you have awoken."

"Er, yes. But where am I? And where did Hector go?" Asha asked, staring rudely at the woman's face, how could so many teeth be so rotten?

The woman herself would have been considered pretty if not for the dishevelled hair, and dirt covering most of her body. Asha wished for a bath she felt so dirty sitting next to her. But the woman had many a nice features to her too, like her aqua blue eyes that gazed intelligently into Asha, and her high cheekbones.

"That's Prince Hector to you, young girl. You are in the Temple of Apollo, close by where the Prince found you. My name is Adrina, I am a Priestess of Apollo." The woman answered.

"Apollo? Isn't he the Sun God?" Asha asked, "Oh, and my name is Asha, it's nice to meet you." She then thrust out her hand to shake Adrina's.

But the Priestess stared at it oddly, "What strange custom's you have, Asha of..."

Asha waited for her next words, staring at her, "Of?"  
"You have no title?" Adrina asked, shocked, her eyes wide.

"No, should I?" Asha asked, she grinned and almost shrieked in horror as Adrina grabbed her face and stared at her teeth.

"So white." She said then seemed to realise what she was doing and dropped Asha's face, "I am sorry, Asha," Then she nodded to Asha's clothing, "What are you wearing?"

"A beach dress." Asha replied, then gestured to Adrina, "And you?"

"Robes of the Priestess of Apollo." Adrina answered, then she smiled again and reached out a hand, "Come, I will show you around."

Asha nodded, standing up then clutching her head in pain as a headache attacked her, "Urgh."

Adrina stared at her in confusion, "What is wrong?"  
"Nothing, just a headache from getting up too fast. Don't worry." Asha quickly answered and searched for her backpack, "Where is my bag?"

Adrina smiled and walked over to a corner of the temple grabbing her bag like it was some poisonous object, "This thing?"

Asha went over and grabbed the bag off of Adrina, looking into it and sighing happily, her phone was in there. She grabbed it out and unlocked it, looking up to find that there was no signal. She sighed in defeat. Up until now she had thought that this whole scenario was some messed up movie set, but now she knew for certain.

She had been sent back in time.

"What is that thing?" Adrina asked curious.

Asha raised her eyebrows, "It's an iPhone." Then she showed Adrina the screen.

Her reaction was priceless, she screamed in horror, "What is that foul thing!"

"It's a picture of my dog." Asha answered grinning at Adrina, who just shook her head and started to laugh.

"I have no idea what you are talking of. But none of that matters, I take it you are well enough to look around the temple and be on your way, yes?" Adrina asked, walking through a door.

Asha followed closely, "Yes. But I would like to ask some questions before I leave, if I -" She stopped mid-sentence her eyes glued upon the massive golden statue of Apollo. He shone brightly in the sun his arm curved elegantly as he pulled the string on a long golden bow. But it wasn't the gold that made her stumble.

Asha remembered a part from a movie, a part where a certain warrior slices off the statue's head, "That's an amazing statue."

"Yes, it is indeed. It is of our patron god, Apollo." Adrina curated for her.

Asha waved a hand at her, "Yeah I already knew that."

"Fine. Now, those questions?" Adrina asked abruptly.

"What about the tour?" Asha asked, almost whining. She had no idea what to do, she had no money, no home or family.

"We cannot do that. It is almost time for the ceremony to begin." Adrina stated simply.

"Ok. Questions. Urgh, well, do you know where I can get a job?" Asha asked. She had almost asked if Adrina knew how she would get back home, to the future.

Adrina raised her eyebrows, "You have none? Are you not married?"

Asha laughed loudly, "Me married? And no, I have no job."

"Your not married? But how old are you? You must be at least 16." Adrina asked shocked.

"Exactly. I am much too young."

"Too young?!" Adrina's eyes were wide, "Your almost too old! I was given the choice of joining the temple or getting married at the age of nine."

"That's, highly disturbing." Asha mumbled, "Where I come from women do not get married until they are at least 18. Most get married when they are 25." She shook her head, her hair getting in her eyes, "I have no idea how you could get married at the age of nine, your not even grown then!"

"The moment a woman has her first blood is the moment she is ready to be married. It is an honour for the family to be married young." Adrina explained, "You must come from a far away land to have such, traditions."

"Yes I do." Asha nodded, "But I have no idea how to get back. So I am stuck here."

"Then you should marry as quickly as you can." Adrina stated, "Or join a temple."

Asha shook her head, holding her hands up, "No, no and no. That is never happening. I would rather fight men then marry them." She then smiled at an ingenious idea that sprung to her mind, she went through her bag, trying to find anything that she could sell off and her hands grabbed a necklace. It had been a birthday present from her mother, the chain was pure gold and extremely fine, the ruby that sat in it glistened, "How much is this worth?" Asha asked, showing it to Adrina.

She gasped gazing at it, "How is that chain so, thin? That ruby is magnificent as well. I would say that this is worth at least 7 mina's."

"A what?" Asha asked confused thoroughly.

"A mina is a hundred drachma's." Adrina explained her eyes glued to the necklace.

"And what can that buy me?" Asha asked. Adrina looked at her oddly.

"That can buy you a house, horses and a ship. And perhaps a months worth of food. But I am sure you could get even more mina if you saw the right person. But you should know this at least. Athenian coin is used everywhere, even very far away." Adrina stated.

"Nope. We do dollars and cents. See these." Asha grabbed out her coins and showed Adrina who stared at them.

"They aren't gold, or real silver?" Adrina questioned.

"No. They arent worth much either," Asha grabbed out a fifty dollar note, "These are."

"But, they are made out of parchment!" Adrina was shocked.

Asha shrugged, "I know. But anyway. Thank you so much for helping me out. Do you know where I can sell the necklace?"

"Yes, in the main city. Troy. Over there." The priestess pointed to east.

Asha looked up, gazing over a glistening sea of blue and to a desert with large dunes, across the desert was a huge city its walls seemed to shine gold and a huge gate stared out over the land. Asha could see people milling about near the entrance. She couldn't see beyond the walls, but knew that the roves of the houses would be covered in bronze, to make them shine brightly, "The Golden City." Asha murmured.

Adrina smiled, "Yes, and if you go there follow the merchants and you will reach the trading area. Look for a man named Glycon of Troy, he is a famous jewelry merchant." She then cocked her head listening as people shouted out some words, "I must go. It was, interesting meeting you Asha of No-name."

Asha laughed, "Stormgrey, if you must. It is my fathers last name. It was amazing to meet you Adrina, and thank you for all the help."

"Good luck, Asha Stormgrey." Adrina smiled, waving after the strange girl.

* * *

Asha walked onto the sand, her feet burning from the heat since she had no shoes on, "Ouch!" She jumped from foot to foot, but soon found that the heat didn't bother her so much. She placed her necklace into the front pocket of her backpack where a zipper was and slung it back over her shoulders.

She walked on, feeling the sun bearing down on her painfully and watching as Troy came closer and closer. The movie Troy did not emphasise how truly massive the city was. The walls were at least 30 metres high and Asha watched people walk on top of them, no rail or barrier to stop them from falling. Towers littered across the span of the walls.

As she finally reached the entrance to the mighty city Asha watched curiously as people exited and entered the gate casually, calling out greetings and smiling at each other. Merchants carried bags full of items or drove wagons with slaves trailing behind them.

Asha stared at a gate guard as he joked with his comrades, taking in the intricate bronze armour that he wore. It was exactly like in the movie's.

One of his friends noticed her watching him and elbowed him gesturing to her. Asha quickly changed her gaze, squaring her shoulders and joining the throng of people, cursing as people almost stood on her bare feet. She wished that she hadn't been on a beach when this all happened.

Asha followed closely behind a merchant, carefully dodging people, weaving in and out. They barely noticed her and she became one with the crowd. She gazed in wonder at the two story high houses made out of stone and marble. Their roves clothed in bronze and shining like gold.

As she reached the merchant area the noisy city became even more so as barterers called out their wares and specials.

Asha walked over to a jewelry merchant, whose necklaces looked quaint next to hers, the chains thick and burly, the gems cut unsmothly.

"How may I help a beautiful lady?" The smooth talking merchant asked, he was a thin man with greedy eyes.

"I am looking for a Glycon of Troy." Asha asked, cocking her head and smiling nicely. As with Adrina the mans eyes were glued to her teeth.

"Such white teeth." She heard him murmur, "Er yes, Glycon is right over there mi'lady." He pointed over to a extravegent stall where people were bustling around staring at fine jewelry.

"Thank's! Have a nice day!" Asha grinned and walked off to the stall, smiling at the man who greeted her there. She wasn't used to such, bustleness and almost slammed into someone, "Hello, you must be Glycon!"  
"Aye that is me." The man answered, he was huge, muscular arms and a huge black mustach. He was bald and his eyes shined almost as much as his head did, "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if we could talk in private about some, business." Asha asked, "I may have something you might be interested in."

Glycon nodded, geturing to a back door and following her in it.

Asha looked around, finding no one around and turned to find Glycon staring at her with curious eyes.

"So what would a young lady like yourself have that could interest me?" He asked, leaning against a bench.

Asha smiled, "My name is Asha, and a friend recommended your services to me. I have something to sell to you. Something you have never seen before."

Glycon nodded, "You have my curiosity Asha."  
She smiled, un zipping her backpack to find Glycon's grunt of surprise.

"What is that device? I would buy that for many drachma's." He stated, staring at her baby blue backpack.

Asha shook her head, "This is priceless to me. And not what I am selling," She grasped her necklace and took it out, "This is what I am selling." She showed it to the man.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "That chain is impossible. And that gem? Did you steal this from the gods?"

"No, it was a gift from my mother." Asha stated, "It is real as real can be."

"Unbelieveable," He held out a hand, "May I?"

Asha nodded, oddly she trusted this man. He gently took it from her hands staring at the chain, "It is very strong too. I can pull on it and it won't brake."

"There is one flaw to it. How would one put it on?" Glycon asked.

Asha bent over carefully unclipping the latch, showing the man how to do so, "There's a latch."

Glycon nodded, then he handed the necklace back, staring at it in wonder, "I will give you a price. And it will be my only one for I cannot go any higher. I do not have the money."

Asha nodded, "Understandable."

Glycon smiled, "13 Mina."

Asha grinned widely, "Done deal."

He stared at her, "Are you sure? It is not the highest that you could get for it."

"No, probably not. But," Asha paused, "You could have gotten it for nothing by killing me. And I need the money anyway. The necklace is worthless to me. I am not into shiny things that arent a tool."

Glycon chuckled, "You are an odd girl. But thank you. For trusting me."

"No, thank you." Asha smiled, "Now, do you know where I can buy weaponry?"

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO END!  
Thank you, thank you and thank you for reading this fanficiton! :-) Next chapter will be coming soon! So don't worry!**

**I have plenty of idea's for this story and hopefully you all will like them!**

**Until next time!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACKOUT**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HISTORICAL CHARACTERS, IF YOU RECOGNISE ANY THEY ARE PROBABLY FROM BOOK ABOUT THE TROJAN WAR OR FROM THE MOVIE, TROY BUT I DO NOT OWN ANY! **

**I only own my OC's!**

**For those who don't know Drachma was the currency in Athens at about 500 B.C or so, it was also the most commonly known used currency in Greece and therefore I am using it for my story.**

**Just so you know the currency goes like this:**

**6 Obols = 1 Drachma**

**100 Drachma = 1 Mina**

**600 Minae = 1 Talent (or the equivalent of 57 pounds of silver)**

**A worker in Athens earns 2 Drachma a day.**

**Loaf of Bread = 1 obol**

**Shoes = 8 or so Drachma**

**Slaves = 200 Drachma +**

**A House = 500 Drachma +**

**Hope that gives you an idea! **

**Also, ship mechanics:**

**Bow is the front of a ship**

**Stern is the backpack**

**Port is the left side and starboard is the right.**

**Tillers control the direction a ship would go.**

**No, this isn't important to the story xD (maybe)**

**I am glad people like my OC (Its rare for me) because I sometimes make them a bit too OP. But I have a good feeling about this fanfic because I have been writing about Troy since I was in Grade 2 (Australia). I even made up my own country with its own culture and history (creepy), and its right smack bang near Italy. I won't name it, because I know it's original (I love you guys but sometimes I have to hold back), but the plot is basically the same as Asha's. Cept the main character was born to the future character (confused yet?), and the whole story is spanned over three or four triology's, (eg 3000 years or so). And it's a mixture of Troy, Halo (By Alexandra Adornetto sorry if I misspelt it) and Angel Sanctuary oh and Guild Hunter Series.**

**But enough about that!**

**Feel free to help shape the plot of this story! I will put your thoughts into action (as long as its not uber crazy), and but your imagination to computer! XD**

**Oh and did you notice that I haven't put a despription of Asha up? That's cos you can make her look like whatever you want her to. But one note: She is 5ft 10" and has long hair. Ok :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**I Burn**

The wind carried a strong scent of salt as it whispered through Asha's hair pulling her attention towards the sea. She smiled softly her spirits lifting higher, she was a rich woman. Well in parchment she was. Glycon had convinced her not to carry all of the money around and had instead given her a piece of paper that entitled her to 13 Minae worth of items, be it food, clothes or even a horse.

The idea of having a horse excited Asha as she strode through the market district, she smiled at people, revelling in the way they stopped and stared at her teeth. It was called flossing.

But then she suddenly stopped, clutching her teeth. Asha had totally forgotten that she hadn't packed toothpaste in her backpack.

She went over to a seat and sat down, grabbing out her backpack she looked at every item she had and mentally listed them.

\- Hairbrush

\- Make up bag

\- Towel

\- iPhone

\- Wallet

\- Diary

\- _The Iliad by Homer_

\- Earring's

\- Ring

The last two items were the most precious to her and she hid them in her wallet. Her earring's had been from her Grandmother, and the ring was her mother's grandmothers wedding ring.

She sighed but was happy that she still had such a vast amount of items and took out her book. _The Iliad's _cover stared up at her, mocking her. She found a bloody hand-print on it, Hector must've picked it up, and traced the shape of it.

"Why me?" Asha asked the book. But like all books it didn't answer. She almost screamed out in frustration, of all the hero's, accomplished people and every other amazing person on the world, she was the one who had been shot back in time.

She had no idea why, and how. All she knew was that she needed to find a way back, and in the meantime she needed to survive.

Pawning off the necklace had almost killed Asha. But she had never really liked the necklace and hadn't worn it once. It was too pricey to her. Instead she wore a plain silver necklace with a bright blue opal. Fire gold swam in it. She had gotten it on a vacation to Australia.

Asha sighed, placing it back down her dress and got up, it was clothes shopping time.

She strode confidently through the crowd, searching for a nice shop. She spotted it as she almost collided head on with a man.

"Hey it's you!" He exclaimed.

Asha squinted at him, trying to recognize him. He was tall and broad shouldered with a slight amount of stubble, it was Prince Hector, "Oh." Asha said, the single syllable forming as an 'o' on her face, "Thanks for before."

The prince grinned, his eyes the same colour as the sea behind them, his hair was short, rugged and dark brown he wore armour and a sword was slung on his hip, "I will alway's help beautiful maiden's." Hector winked at her.

Asha stared at him, barely believing what he had said, "Er, what?"

He laughed loudly, causing several people on the streets to look over. It was then that Asha noticed that his teeth were white, almost like hers, she stood up from her bench after placing her items back in her backpack and took a step closer to the Prince.

He stared at her confused, "What's wrong?"

"Your teeth are white. How do you do it? I must know." Asha asked, then when he looked at her curiously she smiled widely, "Mine are white too."

Hector nodded, "Mint and saltwater."

"Mint and …... saltwater?" Asha asked, barely believing the words, "Saltwater?!"

"Yes. Works every time." He smiled.

Asha nodded, then she started to look around, "Where's a mint shop?"

"Over there-" He stopped as she started to walk away, "Your leaving already."

"Hmm, yeah. I have stuff to do. Things to buy." Asha shrugged, "Normal stuff."

"Your husband is very lucky to have you." Hector stated, following her.

Asha stopped suddenly and the Prince almost slammed into her, "What? Why does everyone think I am married? Seriously!" She sighed irritably.

"Your, not married?" Hector asked, his eyes were wide.

"Yup. Not married. At all. Probably never. Spread the word." Asha said, she walked off again and stopped at a vendor, gazing at the mint and asking for the price. It was in obol's, whatever they were, "How about 2 Drachma worth of mint? Sound good?"

The merchant nodded, glancing at her piece of paper and writing on it, then writing a note. Asha grabbed the 2 drachma worth of mint, it was in two huge bag's.

"You do know it goes off." Hector stated.

Asha yelped, "Hey, don't scare me like that. I have an idea for it. Don't worry."

"I am worrying." Hector stated, "because such a beautiful girl is walking around with 13 Minae worth on a piece of paper. And you have no guards."

"Hey! Don't say it so loud!" Asha growled, but she was worried now, "Thanks. I would have prefered to be oblivious to my own situation. I am planning on spending most of it anyway, then getting the rest changed into money."

"So a pickpocket can steal it?" Hector asked, he shook his head.

Asha raised her eyebrows and grabbed her wallet out, handing it over to him, "Open it."

He stared at the object in his hands, not knowing what to do with it he carefully started to fiddle with it, but didn't manage to open it, "What is that thing?"

"A wallet. And I would keep my money in it. So I don't have to worry about pickpockets." Asha said, she then smiled and unclipped the place where all her cards were, she slipped the piece of parchment in there and clipped it up again, "And I bet you won't be able to find that."

"That thing seems somewhat godly. Are you a goddess?" Hector asked, staring into her eyes.

Asha felt heat redden her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze but shook her head, "Me, a goddess? I could barely defend myself against fishermen and your asking that?"

"The gods work in mysterious ways." Hector stated, he then shrugged, leaning forwards he brushed a piece of hair from her eyes and smiled, "I must be going, I have princely duties to attend to."

"Oh how envious I am of you. Have a nice day." Asha mumbled, embarrassed by her red face.

"And to you." Hector stated then the prince turned around and walked off. People parted for him and children smiled and called out.

"Huh." Asha muttered, then she shook her head and continued on her trip. She walked past armoury's and food stalls, following the trail of people leading horses. When the city parted to a more open space Asha yipped in joy. In front of her were lines and lines of horses for sale. There were all of the colours that she knew there and even more.

She walked through them and each and every one made her want to grab her money and yell, "This one!"

There were many Arabian horses and she focussed on them, since they had always been her favourite since 'Black Beauty'.

She stopped at one and stared. In front of her was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. She was tall at about 16 hands high. Her long delicate neck bending gracefully as she stared at Asha wide wide intelligent eyes. Her coat was a beautiful silvery grey and her mane seemed to sparkle with blue.

"How old is she?" Asha found herself asking.

The owner looked up at her and smiled, "She is just broken in, a filly. I would say 2 years old miss. But this one is no pleasure horse. She is wild. No man can ride her for more than a few seconds."

"No man." Asha stated, she walked forwards, stretching out her hand, "Hello there." She whispered to the filly.

The horse shook her head and snorted, ignoring her hand.

"How much?" Asha asked on an impulse.

The owner glanced up quickly, "She is unrideable. 1 Mina and 35 Drachma."

"She is unrideable. You said it yourself. 80 Drachma." Asha bartered. She had been to Bali on a holiday once and knew to ask low before going back up.

The owner shook his head, "She has good breeding. 1 Mina."

"She doesn't, otherwise she would be easy to ride. But what is a person to do with a horse with foul breeding and it being unrideable as well! 80 Drachma." Asha pressured.

He paused, examining her and the horse then shrugging, "85 Drachma and we have a deal. I will throw in a bridle."

"Keep it. 83 Drachma." Asha stared into his eyes.

"Deal." He grabbed a lead rope and slung it around her new horses neck.

Asha grabbed her paper out and handed it to him.

The man laughed, looking at the amount on the piece of paper and shrugging his shoulders, "You, my dear, are a master at bartering."

Asha gave a mock bow, "Thank you." Then she retrieved the paper and started off with her horse, gently stroking her neck as they went, "You know. I have to think of a name for you now. That's difficult." She smiled as the filly tossed her head.

* * *

Continuing on her shopping adventure Asha stopped at a saddler, she looked at several bridles and finally found one that suited her horse. It was made out of fine white coloured leather from an albino cow. She bought it for a low price of 4 drachma after she bartered it down.

Carefully she turned to her horse, letting her sniff the bridle then carefully placing it on her.

The filly didn't seem to mind, but her ears pricked backwards as Asha walked up beside her, readying to mount up.

"Hush, I won't hurt you." Asha murmured softly and she watched the ears move forwards again, she sighed grabbing a fistful of hair she bounced up on her toes and jumped aboard softly.

The filly moved a bit beneath her, unused to the weight, then she nodded her head.

Asha shifted her weight forwards, clucking softly and they began to move forwards.

Being on top of a horse allowed Asha to push through the crowd faster, traversing the huge streets with easy. All of the people on the ground moved away from the horse and she didn't have to worry about crashing into them.

Asha gently guided the filly towards a weapon's shop, using whatever skills she had gotten from her holiday as a Jillaroo to ride the horse.

She dismounted and walked up to the shopkeeper who watched her with curious eyes, "I am looking for a dagger and a sheath for it."

The man looked her over, "What is a girl like you needing a dagger for?"

"Defence. What else?" Asha stated, she was getting this everywhere she went.

She looked over the stall as the owner grumbled about, bows littered a wall and beside that were rows and rows of various swords and shields.

"Next a girl will walk in and ask for a sword!" The man grumbled.

Asha watched curiously as another customer came in, he was tall but she couldn't see his feature's because of the cloak he wore. She felt his eyes bore into her but ignored it, walking over to the bows and looking over them.

Asha had tried archery before, and failed, her sister was the one with the bow talent. She felt her filly nudge her and unconsciously stroked her neck. Looking up she found the stall-owner coming towards her with several daggers. Her eyes were quickly stolen by a forked one and she asked to hold it.

Trying to remember what she had read in books Asha tested it's balance, the straightness of its blade. She nodded and asked, "How much? And is there a thigh sheath for it?"

The owner nodded, "Yes. How about 15 Drachma. With the sheath."

Asha narrowed her eyes and gestured to her horse, "I bought her for 15 Drachma. Which one's worth more I wonder? 8 Drachma."

The owner considered the offer, noticing her steeled shoulders and he nodded, "Deal."

Asha grinned, then held up a hand, "And that black bow with its quiver?"

The shopkeeper glanced over to the weapon, he obviously remembered how much it was worth, "1 Mina."

Asha's mouth almost flew open, "Pardon?"

"It is shadow made. The finest bow that money can buy. But it is worthless to you." The owner stated.

Asha didn't understand, "And whys that?"

"The pulling power on the string to set it, it's too much for a girl." He said, he didnt mean to offend her, it was just obvious.

Asha felt the other strangers eyes following her as she strode over to the bow, she gestured to it, "May I?"

The bow was huge, almost half her size and was curved in an elegant 3.

The owner nodded, "You may."

She gently got it off the rack and stepped on the inside, pulling the string. She felt her old muscles twitch with the effort but managed to get it on its hook. She tested the poundage on the string and knew that she would have to train up her muscles. Asha turned around and grinned at the owner.

He was staring at her, mouth open, "How did you-"

"Practice makes perfect." Asha lied, she had never practiced with a bow this powerful, "Now then. I can feel how good this bow is, so 1 mina if I can have a quiverful of arrows with it."

The owner chuckled, "Done deal girl!" He then went off to search for arrows, leaving Asha with the stranger.

Asha tried to ignore the burn of his gaze by turning to her horse and rubbing her muzzle, "What cha think? Archery girl huh?" She grinned.

"Here they are! I got you a present as well!" He gestured to her arm and showed her a thick leather armband, "This will protect that delicate arm."

Asha smiled, "Thank you." She then took out her paper and handed it over.

The stall-owner smiled and signed it, doing the same as everyone else had, "You have a nice day now."

Asha dipped her head, "Thank you." She gathered up her dagger and bow and remounted her horse, it was time to find some clothes. She didn't notice the stranger follow her.

* * *

Asha twirled around softly in her new trousers and shirt, liking how they clung softly to her body. She had found a beautiful little stall that selled clothes from a different country, one where women dressed like men. Her shirt was similar to what female pirate's wore, and so were the trousers, except for the colours.

Her shirt was a pale blue, and her trousers were a dark blue.

Asha grinned. Lugging a full backpack on her shoulders, she had also bought more than one set of clothing.

She glanced at her money paper and decided to go get the 9 remaining minae changed to coins. She remounted her filly and trotted down the street, towards where she had been told was a money changer. She turned down an alleyway and yelped.

A man knocked her off of her horse, slamming her against the wall and holding a knife to her throat. Asha squeked, recognising the stranger from the weapons shop by his cloak.

"Who do you serve?" He asked, his voice strong and very masculine.

She didn't answer, instead she struggled against his hold. The hand that wasn't holding the knife to her throat was on her arms, lifting them above her head.

He growled and pressed the dagger harder against her throat, "Try that again, girl, and I will give you a scar to remember. Now, who do you serve?"

"What do you mean who do I serve?" Asha asked, confused.

"Don't play naïve with me, girl." He grumbled.

"No really. What do you mean?" She almost shouted, "I was just having a good day after a rather horrible one and now you ruin it for me! Who are you!"

The man paused, his breathing slowed but then he sighed, "I was wondering why you didn't recognise me immediately at that weapons shop." He shrugged, releasing her he pulled the hood off of his head revealing godlike features. He was extraordinarily handsome, his hair a beautiful midnight black and eyes a fathomless grey like a storm. His cheekbones were high and he was cleaned shaved.

Asha blushed, stepping side-way to get away from the man, "Who are you?" She asked softly.

"My name is Sammael. That's all you need to know. I am sorry for harassing you." He stated, then he turned around, heading towards a pitch black horse that she hadn't seen, he paused as he started to dismount, "By the way, you shouldn't be travelling alone."

"I had you stalking me! I wasn't travelling alone!" Asha called out, rubbing her neck, "Good job by the way." She glared at him, "and what did you mean by what side was I on?"

"Moon or Sun? Maybe one day you will figure it out. Until then." He bobbed his head and turned his horse, galloping away.

Her filly nudged her and Asha looked up grinning, "Don't worry, I am fine, just a normal everyday near death experience."

The filly snorted, shaking her head and causing Asha to laugh, "Yeah, a near death experience with a drop dead gorgeous guy. Who would have guessed it?"

Asha smiled, remounting her horse she went off to the money changer, pushing the experience to the back of her mind.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE END!**

**Thanks for reading! XD**

**This was a push for a double update! Hope you enjoy! I did, (not the late night though -.- ). But as I said before, I have ALOT of ideas for this story, so watch out!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLACKOUT**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HISTORICAL CHARACTERS, IF YOU RECOGNISE ANY THEY ARE PROBABLY FROM BOOK ABOUT THE TROJAN WAR OR FROM THE MOVIE, TROY BUT I DO NOT OWN ANY! **

**I only own my OC's! One BIG reference is to Lord of The Silver Bow series. (Troy series by David Gemmel)**

**Hello, long time to update, but I have been having troubles and stuff in my personal life :( luckily I still have my Alien (laptop) and can still bring you this story! :D So glad everyone is loving it!**

**Anyways, I wont prattle on, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Infinity**

* * *

"No too much to change!" The moneychanger exclaimed, glaring at Asha's piece of paper, "Too much! Young woman must be in black market!"

Asha rolled her eyes, she had been standing here trying to explain her situation (that she was rich) to the moneychanger for about an hour. Well that was an exaggeration, but it felt like it. Her horse stomped her foot and Asha could relate to how restless she was.

"Well I am sorry, but I am NOT in the black market, I just inherited an heirloom that I sold. So please, just change the money." Asha sighed.

The man's brown eyes glared at her, "No. You in black-market."

Asha rolled her eyes, grabbing the piece of paper back and said, "Well okay then, I was going to give you a tip. But I may as-well go to another, more willing person." She shrugged her shoulders, preparing to mount her horse but the man made a sound like a dying cow.

Wincing she turned around to give him a glare to find him taking out 9 minae, which looked like large gold coins and hand them to her.

"Tip?" He pleaded.

Asha sighed, handing him a minae and said, "10 drachma. Ok?"

He grinned and changed it to the right amount, "Thank you. Have a nice day."

She nodded her head, remounting her horse after placing the money in a wallet, then catching sight of the mint she remembered she still had to put her plan into action.

Trotting forwards she headed towards a physician's stall which she had noticed awhile ago. She glanced inside it, finding small barrels and grinning, "Hello!"

A greasy head looked up, the man was completely bald, but he had a long flowing beard, he came over and smiled at Asha, "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering how much the barrels were?" She asked, glancing at them.

"Oh, 5 obols each." He answered casually.

"There's that word again! Obols! What are they?" Asha asked, confused thoroughly.

"They're the currency before drachma's. Your not from here, are you?" A smooth voice asked.

Asha's hair stuck up on end, she glanced over to find Sammael's storm grey eyes staring at her curiously, "Er no. I come from a different country. Different currency there."

He stared at her for a minute then grinned, "Your lying, your from some place, else."

Asha shrugged, "Believe what you want. Now then. How about I just give you a drachma and you change it over, take a tip. I don't care." She handed over a drachma to the stall owner who watched Sammael with curious eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Asha exclaimed, "Why are you following me?"

Sammael grinned at her, and Asha blushed at how handsome he was, "I was bored." His eyes were gazing at her in an intense way.

"Go away." Asha asked bluntly, grabbing the change from the stallowner and grabbing her barrel. She quickly remounted her horse, "I don't like people following me." She nodded to the man, glared at Sammael and trotted off.

Asha growled as she heard him mount his horse and follow her, trotting beside her.

He grinned at her, "Good, I like annoying people, makes me happy."

"Huh." Asha stated, she started glancing around, looking for an inn, because the sun was slowly falling down. She tried to avoid glancing to her left, where Sammael was, because she could feel his eyes on her, "Stop it."

"Why?" He grinned at her, "Just admiring the view."

Asha pulled her horse up, glaring at him, "Go away."

"No. Your looking for an inn aren't you?" He asked.

She shrugged, then she half dismounted, her leg hanging on the other side. Sammael noticed that and fully dismounted.

"Are you sto-" But Asha didn't hear the rest of what he said because she urged her horse to shoot forwards, galloping fast.

Asha hanged on for her life, not realising how fast her horse really was, struggling to pull her leg back. Once she felt secure again she glanced backwards to find Sammael giving chase.

"Come on girl!" Asha pushed her horse on, her ears going backwards, listening. The filly's legs moved like a blur, people gave out shouts as they pushed through them, heading towards the open gates and flying past the guards. Asha headed towards the temple, glancing back again and finding Sammael's powerful black horse catching up.

Asha narrowed her eyes, reaching back she grabbed her bow and strung it, notching an arrow she turned around in her seat, by now Sammael was in speaking distance and she saw him widen his eyes, "Go away!" Asha snapped, pulling her bow back, ready to shoot him.

But he pulled his horse up, putting his hands up in surrender.

Asha grinned in triumph, slowing her horse down again, and cantering for the temple, finding Adrian staring at her mouth wide open.

"Hello again." Asha said casually, dismounting and staring off towards where Sammael stood, staring after her, she knew he would pursue again soon.

"I am sorry, but what was that about?" Adrina asked, she seemed flabbergasted.

"Oh, you know, stalkers." Asha shrugged smiling, she patted her filly's neck, "I was wondering if I could stay here tonight, I will pay."

"Er yes that's fine. We aren't an inn, but we do have beds. Heh. How about five drachma's? I will throw in some food, and a proper tour." Adrina whispered, her gaze stuck on the man who was coming closer, "Also I can call the guards to come and get rid of this guy." She didn't give Asha a chance to say something, instead she cupped her mouth and screamed out, "GUARDS!"

Sammael stopped his advance, staring at the priestess, "I'm not sure you want to do that." He said, nudging his horse forwards, "I just need to talk to the girl."

"I don't want to talk to you. You put a blade to my throat!" Asha exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"It was a misunderstanding, I thought you were someone else!" He answered back.

"Really! Was it? Because I wasn't wearing a cloak or anything! How couldn't you recognise that I'm not the person you were after." Asha asked.

Sammael closed his eyes, "I wasn't the one that thought you were someone else. Whisper thought you were the girl. He still does."

"Who the heck is Whisper?" Asha growled.

Sammael's horse whickered and nodded his head, "He's Whisper."

Asha stared at Sammael, then she shrugged, "Ok, I'm out. Someone pinch me, this has to be a bad dream!"

Adrina let out a sigh of relief as several men came running, their weapons drawn, "What is it priestess?" They asked.

"No, leave it Adrina, the guys obviously mental." Asha laughed, she smiled at the guards, "Don't worry false alarm."

"Are you sure?" Adrina asked, her eyes worried.

"Utterly. Now where's that bed, I'm bugged." Asha answered stretching.

Sammael stared at the two women, glancing at the guards, "I'm the crazy one?"

* * *

Asha slouched casually on her bed, having had a steaming hot bath and a hot meal she had changed into her beach dress which she had designated as her sleep clothes she now read her book. She was so immersed in the pages that she didn't notice Sammael creep into the room until he sat on her bed.

Asha yelped, shutting the book and hiding it down her blanket, "What are you doing?!"

He grinned at her, his hair was wet, showing that he had had a bath, but more noticeably he had no shirt on. Asha's eyes were glued to his abb's and his golden skin, Sammael noticed this and stretched, "Enjoying the view."

Asha shook her head, "No, your ugly." She looked away as he grinned.

He casually grabbed her hand tracing her bones, "Ah, you hurt me my lady."

"What did you mean by moon or sun?" Asha snapped, pulling her hand away.

Sammael shrugged, "If you don't know yet, what's the use of telling you? Find out yourself." He leaned backwards.

"And your horse?"

"Whisper thinks your someone." Sammael answered.

"Who am I supposed to be then?" Asha asked, leaning against the wall and glaring at Sammael.

"Someone. I am not going to tell you who." He chuckled at her annoyed expression, "What were you reading?"

"Nothing." Asha answered, her hands going to her book and hiding it underneath herself.

"I have never seen a scroll like that before." Sammael said, "May I read it?"

"If you don't leave I will yell for the guards." Asha threatened.

"You are hiding something." Sammael smirked, "And I will find out what it is." He then got up, winking at her he walked out of the room.

Asha let out a sigh of relief, grabbing her book out and flipping to the page she had been reading, "A ship eh?"

* * *

**END! Another short and sweet chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and yetta yetta! I owe you all so much!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and I am very, very sorry about the late update!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BLACKOUT**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HISTORICAL CHARACTERS, IF YOU RECOGNISE ANY THEY ARE PROBABLY FROM BOOK ABOUT THE TROJAN WAR OR FROM THE MOVIE, TROY BUT I DO NOT OWN ANY! **

**I only own my OC's! One BIG reference is to Lord of The Silver Bow series. (Troy series by David Gemmel)**

**Hello hello hello!**

**How is everyone! You better not be sad -.- Hehehe. Anyways, this story right here is amazingly quite popular, which is making my eyes go, O.O. Seriously, when I first made it I thought I would get max 100 people to view it, but so far it is near 500! It's catching up to one of my FFVII stories, Never Let Go.**

**Enjoy the quick updates whilst they last xD This one is bigger than most too.**

**Asha is quite popular too, which I appreciate :D**

**Thanks for all the support! And enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**To The Winners!**

* * *

The sun rose quickly, illuminating the beach in-front of her as she gazed at several ships. Asha had snuck out early from the temple, after paying Adrina her fee. Luckily Sammael was a heavy sleeper.

She had quickly gone back into the city and to the harbour, gazing at several ships. Pursing her lips she shook her head, and continued on. She turned a corner, with her filly following close behind and stopped suddenly. In front of her was a huge ship with a black horse sail fluttering in the wind. The ship was almost three times bigger than any other and looked like it was crafted out of gold. Asha stared at it, her eyes wide, her filly tickled her neck and she giggled, going towards the ship.

People milled about on it, they were dwarfed by the sheer size of everything on the ship.

As she got onto the same dock the ship was she watched a young man disembark. He glanced at her and grinned, "Are you lost?"

Asha blinked at him then shook her head, "No, I was just admiring the ship."

The guy laughed, "Her name is the Xanthos. And she's mine," He smiled at her, "My name is Helikon."

"Your the Prince of Dardania." Asha blurted out, then placed her hand over her mouth. She had read about him in a book.

He gave her a curious look, "Yes, but how did you know?"

"I heard about you from, friends." Asha answered.

Helikon nodded, taking her answer, "And you are?"

"Asha. It's nice to meet you," Then she pursed her lips, "May I ask you a question?"

The Prince nodded, "Go ahead."

"How big must a ship be to carry a horse? I was thinking of going on a trip, anywhere." Asha said, patting her filly's neck, "But I won't leave her behind."

"Not may ships can carry a horse, and not many people take them because they don't like the rocking of the ship. But," He paused, smiling at her, "We are heading to Blue Owl Bay today, then to Ithaca, for trading. Would you like to come with us? It would cost a fee."

"I can pay it." Asha grinned, "Oh, and that means yes, I would be delighted to."

Helikon laughed, walking up to her she examined him, he had beautiful eyes the colour of sapphires and black unruly hair. He was tall and had broad shoulders. Asha knew that he was a warrior with one glance at him.

"Well then Asha, let's arrange a price." He smiled, "How about 10 drachma's?"

Asha narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he was being nice, "One Minae, and I won't take a no."

Helikon's eyes widened as she handed him a minae, "You must be a Princess yourself."

"Ha! I am just a lowly peasant." Asha smiled, "And if you would, I would like to learn how to row and help out of the ship. I have always been fond of ships," Then she paused gazing out to the sea, "And the open sea." Then she glanced back as an idea popped into her head, she went over to her filly and took out her bow, "And if someone could, can they teach me how to shoot a bow? Off of a ship?"

Helikon was surprised, "Your an archer? We have a few crew members who can teach you. I will talk to them shortly about it. Welcome aboard, Asha and," He stopped looking at her filly, "What is her name?"

Asha looked at her horse, she shrugged, "No idea. I'm still thinking of something befitting her."

Helikon nodded, "Well then, Asha and Unnamed horse, lets go."

He turned towards his ship yelling out to the crew and gesturing to her, "Get the sling down!"

"Er, I can climb a ladder." Asha said, watching the crew throw down the sling.

"But can your horse?" Helikon asked, grinning, "We would use a ramp, but the Xanthos is too tall, so instead we use a sling to lift livestock on-board."  
"That's nifty." Asha smiled, she patted her filly's muzzle, "It's ok girl. You can trust them."

Crew members jumped down, glancing at Asha curiously, "So this cute girl's coming with us?" One asked the Prince.

Helikon nodded, "Yes, until she gets sick of us."

"She will get sick of the sea first!" They chortled.

"I've been on the sea before, with huge waves bigger than a city. I didn't get sea sick." Asha snapped, annoyed that they were talking about her, right in front of her.

The crew laughed at her, "We will see!" They carefully place the sling around her filly and started to lift her up. The horse whinnied then became quiet, relaxing. Asha followed her up by climbing the ladder, Helikon trailing after her.

Asha reached the top deck and looked around herself in amazement, the crew looked at her too. One came over from the tiller and grinned, "Welcome to the Xanthos, I am Epeus, I navigate this beast."

"She's not a beast, she's a beauty." Helikon said, "Epeus, this is Asha. Would you be able to show her to her cabin?"

Epeus nodded, he was a kind looking man with a long black beard and kind brown eyes, "So what brings you on a journey like this? Is your father selling you off and are you trying to escape?"

"No, I just want to travel and see the world. I like adventures." Asha said, but in her mind she knew that she was leaving to search for answers, and get away from Sammael. With that thought she glanced towards the temple.

"If you like adventures, then you will enjoy this trip. Our first stop is Blue Owl Bay, which isn't very far away, perhaps two day's journey." Epeus said, then he gestured to a cabin, "This is it, feel free to put your things in it."

"Thank you." Asha unslung her backpack and placed it in the cabin, along with her bow and dagger, "What is Blue Owl Bay like?"

"It's a merchant's city, filled with all kinds of wonders and settled in a little bay. The beach is usually covered with ships from all place in the world." Epeus said then he stroked his beard glancing at her bow, "You shoot?"

"Kind of. I haven't had much practice, I was hoping someone could teach me." Asha smiled.

"I am sure Helikon could, he is skilled with the bow. He had a friend who taught him. Otherwise I would. But ask him first," He paused, "I must say though, it's not often that a woman want to learn how to shoot a bow."

"I want to be able to defend myself, and those that I care for, I don't want to rely on someone else." Asha explained, she nodded to herself.

Epeus raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything else on the matter, instead he gestured to the crows nest, "Ever been on one of those?"

Asha shook her head, "Never, but I would love to, are you offering." She grinned at him.

"Go ahead, you have good eyes?" He asked, Asha nodded, "Then shout out if you see anything bad."

"Like rips, rocks, and sand banks?" Asha asked.

He chuckled, patting her on the back, "And any enemies. Your a smart girl Asha. Have fun. We will call you when we are having dinner."

Asha nodded, heading towards the main sail, patting her horse on the way she climbed up, the wind wiping her hair into her eyes. Asha look down to her wrist and found her trusty blue hairband, tying her hair up she looked out as the Xanthos steered away and into the mouth of the river Temes, gliding over the water. Asha looked down to the crew, watching them heave on the oars. Helikon and Epeus stood at the tiller, gazing out.

Asha caught Helikons gaze and smiled.

She then turned her attention on the sea, watching the waves crash and fall.

* * *

The deep blue of the sea turned dark as the sun slowly fell down, from where she was it looked like the sun was crashing into the sea.

Asha squinted her eyes, trying to look for any lights that would indicate another ship, but so far they hadn't come across a single one.

"Asha! Dinner!" Epeus called out.

She waved to him and descended down the ladder, jumping the rest of the way and walking across the swaying ship evenly. She smiled at the sight of nearly fifty men sitting on one long table, bickering like children.

Helikon gestured to his side, where an empty seat was and Asha sat there smiling at him, "This looks festive."

He laughed, "It is always like this, the crew of the Xanthos are family."

She nodded, grinning as some of the crew waved at her. A tall bald man came over and sat next to her, he smiled, a huge scar running down from his forehead to his chin, where a long brown beard grew, "The names Zindatas. But you can call me Ox."

"Asha. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him, then glanced to her plate, which was full of chicken drumsticks. She watched as all the men started tearing into it, and slowly followed them. She had never cared much for table manners, and anything with a bone must be eaten with her hands, or so she thought.

She felt the surprise radiate off of the crew as she gulfed down food. One crew member came over and offered her a pitcher of wine, "I bet I can skull it faster than you!"

Asha grinned at the challenge and they both started to drink down the alcohol. Asha gasped for breath and slammed it down grinning stupidly at the crew member who stopped mid gulp and stared at her.

"So what was the bet?" Asha asked, lounging backwards and grinning at them, she grabbed a toothpick and cleaned her teeth, which made her remember her mint idea.

"2 drachma's, for the lady." Ox muttered and the crew member who had challenged her gave her a grin and handed the money over.

"She's not very ladylike." Epeus said, grinning at her, "I like it."

"A girl has to have meat on her bones!" Another crew member said.

Helikon chuckled, leaning towards her, "I think everyone on this ship will have a crush on you soon."

"Ha ha." Asha said, "I highly doubt it. They might think I am strange."

"I don't know." Helikon raised his eyebrows, "It's refreshing."

"Huh, are you too used to the damsel's in distress?" Asha joked.

"Sometimes it's nice, but when a girl can stand up for herself, and joke around, it's easier to be able to get to know them." Helikon explained, then he gestured to another pitcher of wine, "Drink, have fun."

"I can't drink any-more, I'm on watch. I have eyes like an owl." Asha said, gesturing to the crow's nest.

Helicon nodded, "We will swap shift soon," As she stood back up he put a hand on her arm, stopping her, handing over a jacket made out of Jaguar skin, the inside had rabbit fur, "It will be cold."

"But won't you be cold?" Asha asked.

He shrugged, "I wont be up on the top of a post." He then stood up, walking behind her he draped it over her shoulders. The crew was watching and several whistled.

Asha blushed but snuggled into the jacket, "Thanks."

He smiled then sat back down watching her climb back up the post swiftly.

Asha settled back in, feeling the wind against her burning cheeks.

* * *

The morning brought the sound of an arrow slamming into a post.

Asha examined her target once more, trying to copy Helikon's posture.

She moved her feet apart, "Like this?"

Helikon glanced over and nodded, "Now pull the string."

She did, her arms aching from the poundage, she aimed at the target, but her shoulders shook from the effort.

The Prince noticed this and he walked up to stand behind her, placing his hand over hers, "Let me see how much the weight is on your bow."

Asha nodded, her cheek's flaming once more, she released her hold and heard him grunt in surprise, the string almost flying forwards. Asha took the weight again and raised her eyebrows at Helikon, "Is it too much?"

"Too much!?" He exclaimed his eyes wide, their sapphire depths distracting her, "How can you pull that thing? What is it made out of?"

"It's Shadow Made or something." Asha explained, she pulled the string all the way backwards, aimed then she fired at the makeshift target, which was a crate. She heard a thunk and saw it pass through the wood and into the main sail post. Asha instantly said, "Sorry!"

But Helikon started laughing, "Girl, you don't need to be sorry. That was amazing. But next time, less power."

Asha nodded, grabbing another arrow and notching it on, she aimed again, but only drew back a quarter, she released and saw it hit the target, but didn't pass through again. Several of the crew gave out cheers.

Asha nodded to herself, then smiled at Helikon, "Was that ok?"

"You hit it in the middle, of cause it was ok." He grinned, "When we beach at Blue Owl Bay we will have to practice there, on trees, not important posts."

She laughed, "Sure. Hey Helikon, do you have any experience with daggers?" Asha unsheathed her dagger.

"May I?" He asked for the dagger, when she handed it over his eyebrows raised, "Where did you buy these weapons, I need to know the stocker."

"Just a shop in Troy, if we ever go back there I will show you." Asha explained, then cursed herself, she shouldn't have said that, what if she got back home?

"I will hold you to that." He murmured, turning the blade this way and that, he murmured something under his breath then handed it back over, "I'm sorry, I really don't know much about daggers, I prefer swords. But I do know someone who we are meeting at Blue Owl Bay that would help out. Once you get the basics down put I can teach you some tricks."

Asha nodded, "Thanks. Is it my shift again?" She gestured to the crows nest, but Helikon's answer was cut off as the lookout cried out.

"Pirates! Pirates!"

"Defensive positions!' Helikon called, he smiled at Asha, "Get that bow out."

"Yes sir!" Asha grinned, running to her cabin she brought the bow out, stringing it. She climbed up the post and joined the lookout, he was a young boy named Locklan.

In the distance she saw a billowing black flag, people milled about, getting armed.

"I just noticed them." Lochlan muttered.

"You did good." Asha encouraged the boy, patting his head idely, her eyes glued to the enemy, "Report this to Prince Helikon, there are nearly fifty enemies. I counted the rowers, but if they are like ours, they will be deadly. The ship is coming at us at Strike speed, so the rowers will be tired as they reach us," She paused, glancing at the sea, watching it churn, "The tide is against them too."

Lochlan nodded, he then leapt down, runnign over to the Prince, Asha watched him relay her words and Helikon stared up at her, then he nodded.

Lochlan ran back over, puffing, "He says that you should get down from here, you will be a target. Oh and he says thank you."

"I'm staying. Once their archers get within range I will pick them off, hopefully." Asha muttered, "I don't know how good I will be."

"Good luck!" Lochlan said, jumping back down and grabbing a sword, he went and stood next to Ox.

Asha waited until she could see the enemies faces then she drew her string back and fired, the shot slamming into an archer who stood at the front of the ship. Her stomach curdled at the thought of having killed someone, then she reminded herself that they would kill her if they got the chance.

She quickly notched another arrow and fired, hitting another target.

One of the enemy archers shot his bow, the arrow falling pitifully into the ocean. She smiled in confidence, and shot arrow after arrow, until the enemies shots came deathly close to her.

One arrow grazed her cheek and Asha winced in pain, sliding down the post she jogged over to stand beside Helikon, who was protected by a barrier.

He glanced at her, seeing the blood running down her cheek and his eyebrows furrowed, "Your hurt. I told you to get back down." He casually wiped the blood off of her cheek, his fingers lingering he gave her a pained look, "You got hurt because you ignored order's."

"I won't die from a scratch." Asha muttered. Then she gestured to the enemy, "I took out all but one archer. And a couple of warriors."

"Did you aim to kill of disarm?" Helikon asked.

"Kill." Asha answered, her throat catching, she rolled her eyes at herself and shrugged, "It's ok."

"We will talk afterwards." Helikon murmured, his eyes worried.

Then he turned, watching the enemy. Epeus expertly mauvered the ship so that it was charging at the enemies sides, ready to ram it.

The enemy was demolarised by the hail of arrows and failed to counter the Xanthos. The golden ship crashing into the sides of the smaller ships. Asha braced herself, almost falling flat on her face at the impact. She straightened back up when the rowers heaved and the Xanthos was freed from the other ship.

The enemies ship made a creaking sound, and water rushed into the wound created by the Xanthos.

Asha cheered along with the rest of the crew as the Xanthos' sail was lifted again and they sped off towards Blue Owl Bay, leaving the cries of drowning men in their wake.

* * *

**End :D Hope you enjoyed!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

BLACKOUT

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TROY RELATED I.E BOOKS, MOVIES AND TV SHOWS ETC. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S, AND THE PLOT!**

**Hello again, I hope everyone is swell. Give me a shout out if you have read the Troy series by David Gemmell. It's really good and this story is loosely based on it.**

**So yes Asha has embarked on a journey on a ship! That was the whole idea at the start. Heheheh. And we lost Sammael, for now.**

**Helikon is a main character in the Troy series, I did not make him up.**

**The new picture of the story is actually what I think Asha looks like (But you don't have to think like that). I just wanted to change it.**

**I have moved back to my old place and therefore have none of the following amenities:**

**A laptop of my own.**

**And good internet.**

**This chapter may go up from a new laptop I acquire, or because I stole my mums. Hehehehe. **

**Just a little shout out for my sister (JetSpark10) who had recently began writing fanfiction because of my evil influence mwahahah. She loves the Avengers and is writing a OC story, with LOTS of information in it, she likes making stories technical. That may not be your type of story if your reading this. xD hahaha. But if you want, go ahead and have a read! She updates faster than me ;-)**

**NOTE:**

**Chapter names have no relevance to what's in the chapter, they are only the songs that I start the story on.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Take Back The Night**

* * *

Glancing around herself Asha was glad to find that no-one had been hit by an archer. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down Asha walked over to stand beside Helikon, "You wanted to see me?"

Helikon looked over to her, he walked a step closer and she could feel his breath on her cheek, he stared into her eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah, of course." Asha mumbled, looking away.

"No-one is okay after killing their first human." Helikon explained, "If you need someone to talk to, I am always here."

Asha smiled slightly, "Thanks. I just-" She shook her head, "They would have killed us, and I didn't want that to happen. And they attacked first."

"I am glad you think like that." Helikon said, then he gestured in front of the ship, "Climb the crow's nest and have a look."

Asha nodded, she turned and jogged off, climbing up the post and gazing out. Salty air slammed into her face as the wind was against them, squinting her eyes Asha almost whooped for joy, there in front of them was a mass of land. Hills rolled down the sides of the island with waterfalls cascading down the sides. Asha spotted several people swimming near the falls. Ships were anchored in a small enclosed bay. Two towers stood atop a hill, with a large keep behind them, and a road trailing down to the bay, there nestled several stores with bright colours. Asha watched with interest as flags from different countries flapped in the breeze.

"Blue Owl Bay." She murmured her eyes alight with wonder. It looked so different to what it looked like when she had visited it. Before she had been zapped back in time. Asha had been spending a nice holiday there, soaking up the summer rays. She had been about to leave, to head to a tour of Rome.

She grimaced wondering if she would ever be able to get back. But a stray thought whispered in her head, did she want to go back? Really, what was there to go back to? No one liked her. She didn't have a plan for her future. But here, in the place she least expected it, people enjoy her company, and they liked her for the way she was. And she had a plan.

But for now she swung her thoughts away and gaze out to the land, grinning widely.

* * *

As they reached the open bay Asha's ear pricked as people shouted and laughed, children whooped in joy, and several people murmured to each other, pointing at the massive ship.

Asha climbed down, walking over to stand beside Helikon.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Asha asked as a pair of people gestured oddly to the ship.

"They think that the Xanthos is a monstrosity." He explained, his eyes narrowed a fraction, "They think that her size will make Poseidon angry."

"I very much doubt that the god of the seas will get angry. After all, how much of the sea is she really taking up?" Asha smiled, "She's a magnificent ship."

"Indeed she is." Helikon agreed, his eyes sparkling, "I had her made by the greatest shipwright there is."

Asha nodded, then she gazed out at the ships in the bay, "Do you recognise any of those ships?"

Helikon's eyes followed her gaze, "Yes!" He grinned in joy, "Odysseus is there" Then he frowned, "But, that's not the Penelope. Its Black Hawk."

"He has two ships?" Asha asked.

He nodded, "Penelope is his trade ship, and Black Hawk his war ship."

Asha nodded, noticing that the ship had a slimmer, more streamline profile, its sails were also a dark, almost pitch black.

"Why would he have his war ship? Is there a war going on?" Asha asked, she was confused. She had read enough of the Iliad to know who Odysseus was, and that a war didn't happen until after Prince Hector got married. Maybe she had missed something?

"There isn't a war here. But over in Greece there is. Prince Diomedes is sieging Thebes. It seems like there is always war happening there." Helikon explained.

"Prince Diomedes of Argos?' Asha asked, recognising the name from a story.

Helikon nodded, not saying a word, then he smiled at her and walked over to Ox, leaning in to whisper something to him. Asha moved her curious eyes away from them and walked to her cabin, deciding to get changed, and prep the money. Chucking on black trousers and a pure white shirt Asha released her hair from her braid, which it had been in for two whole days and sighed in comfort, fluffing the hair, quickly braiding a couple of strands she quickly looked in a mirror, happy with the look.

Asha grinned, arming herself with her daggers, and slinging her bow over her back. She walked out, finding that Helikon and Ox were still whispering. She walked over to her horse.

The beautiful filly nickered at her, trying to chew at her hair. Asha giggled, stroking her neck, "Don't worry girl, you will be able to stretch your legs soon. We will have a nice long ride on the beach. Sound good?" The filly nodded her head, stomping her feet.

Asha smiled, then looked up in surprise as Helikon cried out, "Ho Odysseus!" he was at the bow of the ship, waving like a madman.

There was a reply that Asha didn't hear and Helikon stopped waving and laughed crazily.

"Says a Greek!" Helikon shouted back. Asha walked over to the side of the ship, gasping as she gazed at the water. The Xanthos slid over a sand bank, bravely surging towards the shore, next to where the Black Hawk was. She winced as she heard the hull slide against the sand. But the sound ceased almost as fast as it started as they passed over the bank. The oarsmen started to row furiously as they neared the beach. Then they pulled the oars up and the Xanthos slid slowly onto the beach. Asha stumbled, but grasped tightly onto the side of the ship. People milled about beside Odysseus' ship and watched the Xanthos' crew.

Asha's eyes alighted on a stocky man with brown hair. His belly was huge and there was an even bigger grin on his face.

Helikon grinned at the man, jumping down and embracing him, "It's been too long you old bugger!"

Odysseus grinned, "It has! I take it you're on your way to Ithaca? And what is this monstrosity?"

"She is the Xanthos, the finest ship on the great green. And yes, I always head out there this time of year," Helikon smiled softly, he gestured to the Black Hawk, "Which leads me to ask why you are here, with that ship."

"Have you not heard?" Odysseus asked, "But didn't you come from Troy?"

Helikon stared at his old friend in confussion. Asha could see that he was curious.

The crew had started to unload everything and her horse was lowered to the ground. She followed suit, walking closer to Odysseus.

The old kings eyes alighted on her, "And who is this?" He asked Helikon, changing the subject tactfully.

Helikon glanced over, smiling at her, "This is Asha."

'It's a pleasure to meet you, King Odysseus." Asha bowed, her hand clutched to her heart in respect. The old king smiled gently at her.

"There is no need to be so formal. I am just another old man." He then turned back to Helikon, "You lucky bugger. Traveling the Great Green with such a beautiful companion?"

Asha blushed as Helikon grinned, "I know. She's also a great fighter."

"I'm not that great." Asha murmured then shook herself, straightening up she smiled, 'I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do with each other. And my horse needs to stretch."

Helikon nodded, "Be careful. Are you going to sleep on the ship?"

Asha jiggled her bag in front of her, "No, I think I will settle for some luxury accommodation tonight."

"Try the Blue Owl. It's near the keep." King Odysseus offered.

"Thank you. I will see you….?" Asha asked Helikon, raising an eyebrow at him.

"For dinner? The crew is eating at The Old Wagon." Helikon answered, he looked at her hopefully.

Asha shrugged, "Sure, why not. I will see you then!" She nodded to Odysseus then went off to tack her horse. The moment she left, the two started to talk.

Patting the horses neck she murmured, "I wonder what's wrong?" But like all horses, she didn't answer.

* * *

Once she had her horse fully tacked up Asha leaped aboard, making the horse trot forwards she covered ground quickly. Turning towards the markets Asha looked around at stalls, marvelling at the assortment of colours that were to be beheld. She passed several stalls selling candies. One strange market sold jars of animal eyes.

Asha grimaced as she passed that one. She paused as she passed a weapons stall, then decided not to enter it, as there was a massive man in there, taking up most of the stall.

Her eyes passed over a stall only to come back to it. Rainbows of colours danced on flags that flapped in the wind, and dresses fluttered temptingly in the stall. Asha's eyes landed on a beautiful cerulean dress. She dismounted her horse and walked up to it, her eyes alight with wonder.

The stall keeper rushed over to her, "May I help you?"

"How much for the dress?" Asha asked, swallowing quickly to stop herself from salivating over the dress.

"30 Drachma." The keeper said.

Asha didn't even bother to try and barter down the price, she quickly handed over the money, and grasping the dress to herself she almost growled at any women that passed nearby. Quickly she stuffed it into her backpack. Then she started to look at shoes.

Even when she was in her own time Asha wasn't very shallow, preferring to wear jeans over dresses, and barely wearing any makeup, she wasn't what you would call, girly. But now, with hundreds of beautiful dresses near her, and the temptation of looking good, she splurged her money. In the end Asha bought several dresses, with two sets of shoes. But she had also bought a couple more trousers, blue ones, from a foreign stall.

She was grinning happily when she found the Blue Owl. The Inn was magnificent, it was made out of marble, columns holding up a massive three story building, it resembled a temple, with a fountain trickling faintly in the lobby. A sharply dressed man greeted her and Asha was struck by the similarity between a five star hotel and this place.

"How may I help you today?" The attendant asked.

"I would like to rent out a room for tonight. A nice one." Asha asked.

"Rooms start at 30 Drachma per night. Our very best is 150 drachma." The man said, his eyes trailing over her appearance.

She almost rolled her eyes, handing over 150 drachma she asked, "And is there a place I can put my horse?"

The mans eyes went wide, "Yes, I will get a lad to take her there. Would you like me to take your-" He stopped, staring at the amount of shopping she had done, "Your shopping and bags to your room?"

Asha nodded, "I will follow, I need to get ready for dinner. Do you know where the Old Wagon is?"

"Just across the street." He pointed. Nestled inside of the keep was a tall building where music could be heard. People milled about and Asha could recognise a couple of the crew.

"Thanks."

The attendant picked up her shopping and her bag, climbing the stairs he walked towards the top then opened double doors to the most gorgeous room she had ever beheld. A huge bed sat on one side of the room, it was so huge it didn't have a size to describe it. And on the other side was a huge pool or steaming water.

"Wow." Asha exclaimed the moment the man left. She locked the doors quickly, then walked to the balcony, staring out at the bay, her eyes wide with wonder. "Wow."

* * *

After soaking in the pool for what seemed like years Asha emerged, her skin red and perfumed by the water. She then decided to change into one of her more simple dresses, a red tunic which went with a set of black gladiator boots. She braided her hair so that it was high and pulled back from her face, and trailed down to rest at her collarbones. Asha smiled at the mirror, then turned and walked down the stairs, her bag in her hand (as it doubled for a purse), she slipped her room's key into her purse.

Smiling at the attendant she walked out and over to the Old Wagon, walking inside she instantly found the crew, who were sculling down beers, laughing and cheering at each other. Helikon sat at the head of their table laughing next to Odysseus. When he noticed her arrival his eyes went wide, scanning over her.

"Asha?" He asked.

She grinned, "Yup," She turned to the crew who cheered when she sat down next to them, "Hey boys!"

"Ash!" One gurgled, the one who had challenged her to a drinking contest, "Another round? You're not on watch tonight!"

Asha shook her head, "Sorry boys, I don't feel up to it tonight."

Several of the crew booed, but she ignored them. She had told herself that she wouldn't get drunk, not here.

"Asha, come sit here, I need to ask you something." Helikon said.

Asha looked over, his eyes were wide with urgency, and Odysseus shared the same expression. Getting up she sat next to Helikon, "What's wrong?"

Helikon shared a look with his old friend, "Odysseus has told me something. And I would like to ask you something," He paused, leaning forwards so she was the only one that could hear him, "Odysseus told me that there is a group of villain's hiding in Blue Owl Bay. They have apparently attack a temple near Ithaca and stolen the Goddess's crown."

"Crown?" Asha asked, she was curious as to why Helikon was telling her these things.

He nodded, "According to legend if the chosen one wears the crown, they will be able to create a new land, and have the power to destroy this very world. The villains are a group called the Sun."

Asha blinked her mind wandering back to when Sammael had asked her what side she was on, Sun or Moon, "We need to stop them."

Helikon blinked, "We?"

Asha nodded, "Yeah, if they want to destroy the world, or whatever, we need to stop them. Immediately."

"You would fight?" He asked.

"Of course. I have my bow, and my daggers." Asha smiled, she saw the frown on his face, "I want to help. I don't want to sit back and watch people I care about fight without me by their side. I'm not defenceless."

Helikon nodded, "Ok then. Odysseus says that they are armed to the teeth, but there's not many of them. His crew are readying themselves and I will get our crew ready too." He paused, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with fighting."

"I will always stand by my friends." Asha said, determination in her eyes, "When do we begin the hunt?"

Helikon chuckled, "You're a strange woman, Asha. It's refreshing. We track them after dinner. You might have to get changed," He looked pointedly at what she was wearing, "Even though I bet you could distract them in that."

"Ha!" Asha laughed, "I doubt that. I will get changed after I eat something."

He nodded, and they started to chow down their food, not talking.

Asha concentrated in her head what she was going to do when she fought the Sun. She had no idea who they were, but she did know they would be dangerous, after all, Sammael was one.

She wiped her mouth, chugging down a jug of water she got up, excusing herself from the table.

"Meet you outside your inn?" He asked.

"Call it a palace." Asha chuckled, nodding.

She walked out the door of the Old Wagon, going across the street she quickened her pace. There, in her peripheral view, was a person walking towards her, eyes intent on her.

Asha hurried into the Blue Owl, looking around for the guards she had seen this afternoon. But her eyes widened.

Gasping in horror, Asha stumbled backwards, her body hitting someone. Her eyes were intent on the scene in front of her. Blood covered the marble walls, painting them in red. The fountain trickled a foamy red. Asha smelled iron, and she gagged as she found three head speared to the wall. Their bodies lay on the ground.

But the most horrifying thing, was the look on their faces.

The guards had looks of horror, horror that she couldn't describe.

Cold, strong hands wrapped around her neck and Asha struggled violently as someone chocked her.

A person walked in front of her, a hay bag in hand and covered her face.

Then she couldn't see anything, as someone hit her over the head with a pommel of a sword.

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for reading! **** Hope you enjoyed, I did!**

**This story is now getting into my terrain, mwhahhahaha. (eg it gets formed into a basically my own story. With only the times the same. Please note, I hate it when people copy my stories. So don't take any of the, let's say, lands from this story and put them in another.) **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. And the one month wait **

**I hope the chapter longishness will satisfy you for now (you hungry hungry people). I will attempt to update each week (On Mondays? I live in Australia). But that's attempt. I have been going through a dry part of my creativity these past couple of weeks.**

**Anways,**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BLACKOUT**

**Hello faithful people who read this story And welcome newcomers who thought, hey look a time travel story, I wonder if it has a Tardis? No -.- no Tardis here. -.-**

**I hope you are happy with the length the chapters are, I will attempt to make them bigger, but that's a high ask.**

**As I said in the end of the last chapter, this is crossing over to my CMI359BC story. Which is big! I am planning to make this story biggish (20-30 chapters?) It would be bigger if I could integrate several crossover's in it, but what's a girl gonna do? As you can guess, this will take a long time to do. So I need a lot of pressuring. (Just scream at me). I will be writing chapters for a new story (which isn't big like the rest).**

**This chapter is actually two split in half….**

**So yeah. There you go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: (O.O Fav number xD)**

**Sky's The Limit**

* * *

Asha's head reeled, she couldn't see anything, but the faint smell of the sea whispered in through a slight breeze. She heard muffled talking, probably through a wall.

She struggled, but found that her hands were tied to each other with a thick rope.

Asha wondered silently what would happen if she died here, would she go back home? Or would it be like she never existed? Her breath hitched, tears forming in her eyes. She wondered if her mother would miss her. Then she remembered, she had friends here, Helikon would come and help her.

"We are not going to kill her!" Someone yelled, slamming open a door. Asha heard several pairs of footsteps come towards her.

"What happens if she sides with them? She has already met one of them! Don't you think that they could have influenced her already?" A female voice urged.

"But we know she escaped from him! That's why she came here." The voice was of a man, an old man.

"So what you're saying is that she led him to our secret base. What's the odds of her coming to us?!" The female said.

"What are you talking about?!" Asha yelled.

Everyone fell silent. She felt eyes on her from all over.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm just trying to figure out a way to fit in. I have no idea who you people are." She explained.

"In the Old Wagon you were talking about how you were going to hunt some villians." A young males voice said.

"Yes, some people called the Sun." Asha said.

"See, she's on their side. Trying to mislead us, she is!' The woman said.

"From what?" Asha asked, turning her head towards the woman, "Are you the Sun?"

"What side are you on?" The young male asked, "Answer and I will lift the sack off of your head."

"Neither." Asha stated, "I have no reason to be on a side. If I was to pick one I would be on the one doing the good. For the people, not themselves." She swallowed, Asha had remembered a line from a movie that went like that. She didn't know what had overcome her, to make her say something like that.

"Good answer." The guy answered. Asha heard him come closer, felt a slight brushing of her hair and then the sack was swiped off of her head.

Asha squinted her eyes, gasping in the fresh air and looking at her surroundings, "Nice place." She mocked.

The place they had been keeping her in looked like an unused fishing shack, several tables were littered with weapons and Asha's gaze settled on one, where her backpack was. She glanced at her captures. The woman was near her age, short with cropped blonde hair and mean looking green eyes, she grinned at Asha. The old man was tall and lanky, with a lanky figure and a long grey beard, he looked at her with intelligent blue eyes. The last member was the young man, he was tall and serious looking, his hair left to grow long to his shoulders and a bright gold, it was curly and some stray strands hung in his eyes, which were a light green.

"It's what we have to deal with." The girl answered, she cocked her head at Asha, "You're younger than I expected."

"Thanks?" Asha asked, she gestured with her tied hands to her backpack, "Can I have that back?"

"Not until you finish you're questioning." The girl answered.

Asha shrugged, knowing that she had no advantage in this fight, "What do you want to know?"

"What's your name?" The old man asked.

"Asha Stormgrey, your's?" She answered, looking over to the old man.

"Argruis Son of Gregor." He answered, then gestured to the girl, "this is Sophia of Crete, and over there is Kyle of Thebes."

Kyle waved to her, "So Asha, who do you think we are?"

"Crazy?" Asha asked, she wasn't too sure.

"Nope. We are the Moon." Sophia answered, leaning forwards and tapping Asha on her nose.

Asha gave her a look, "Seriously, the Sun, now the Moon? What's next, the Sky?"

Sophia shrugged, "We didn't chose the name, our god did."

"Ooook. I'm sticking to my answer." Asha mumbled.

Kyle gave a laugh, but stopped when Sophia shot him a dangerous look.

"So Asha." Sophia drawled, "If you're not on a side, what were you doing with Sammael?"

"What do you mean?" Asha asked, curious, it seemed that these people knew who he was.

"He's with the Sun. Our enemy. And you two looked very chummy with each other." Sophia answered, grinning slightly.

"Wait." Asha said suddenly, staring at Sophia, "Where did you hear that word?"

"Hmmm, chummy? From the Moon." She answered in a riddle, then cocked her head, "I bet you could teach us a whole heap of other words. Am I right?"

"What are you saying?" Asha asked, narrowing her eyes at the blonde, wondering if they knew, somehow, that she was from the future.

"You're the-" She was shut up by Kyle, who slammed a hand over her mouth.

"What she was going to say, was that you are odd." Kyle explained grinning slightly, "But enough about that, are you hungry?"

"No." Asha growled, "Let her answer."

"Sorry, you're not ready to hear it yet. And you're not on our side." Argruis stated. Asha jumped, he hadn't said much, 'So eat."

"Let me go." Asha snapped, "I need to make sure that my friends aren't worrying about me."

"Oh trust me, they are." Kyle stated, grinning, "Especially Helikon."

"Then let me go." Asha pleaded.

"No." They all said in union.

Asha sighed, not bothering to try and argue with them.

"By the way Sophia," Kyle started, "Did you notice how she totally skipped the Sammael question?"

Sophia nodded, "I did," She turned to Asha and glared at her, "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing. He was just stalking me around." Asha answered, annoyed, "Why does it matter?"

"He's the leader of the Sun. And the most dangerous, and regrettably, the most gorgeous." Sophia answered, "So he was stalking her." She looked at Argruis.

"It seems that way. Perhaps he was trying to capture her?" He stated, stroking his beard.

"I don't care." Kyle said, "Him being here, so close to us, is no coincidence. He knows she's here. We have got to move."

Sophia nodded, "He's right," She looked at Asha, "Which means you're coming with us."

"What? I told you, I have nothing to do with this stupid of the Sun or Moon crap! Please, just let me go!" Asha begged.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, he walked forwards and leaned near her, "Do you know what would happen if Sammael caught you?" His breath brushed her cheek, Asha shook her head from the sudden urge to scratch that cheek.

"I don't know." She said, in truth she didn't have any idea what he would do. In the last day she had been in Troy he had been moving ever closer to her, maybe these people were right, maybe he was after her.

"He would either kill you, or torture you. The Sun are like that, they don't care about people's feelings. And Sammael is the strongest of them." Sophia said, she frowned, "And Asha." She looked into her eyes, "We like you. We want to help you. But we can't do that if your dead."

Asha blinked, "Why?"

"Because your the-" Kyle started but Sophia punched him in the stomach.

She gave him a stern look, "Trust me, it's okay."

"I just met you! And I can't leave! My horse is here!"

"Oh. That. She's with us." Argruis muttered quietly.

Asha blinked, disbelief coloring her face, "You, have my horse?" She shook her head, "Why am I not surprised?" Asha sighed, "Fine, then let's get going."

Kyle smiled, he reached forwards and untied her, "Your not going to-"

He didn't finish, Asha let out an earsplitting whistle, launching forwards and elbowing Kyle in the stomach. He coughed, kneeling onto the ground. Sophia and Argruis yelled out and started towards her but there was an array of noise as her horse slammed into the old warehouse, rearing up on her back legs she neighed out, Asha caught her bridle, sliding onto her back and clicking her tongue. The filly galloped out of the opened doors, flying past unsuspecting people.

Asha leaned forwards her hair flying behind her as the salty wind buffeted her, her horse leaped over a bench and onto the white sand. She saw the Xanthos at the end of the beach, but for some reason didn't direct her horse towards it.

Then she cursed. In the corner of her eye she saw him. Sammael was galloping towards her, his black horse churning up the ground. His gorgeous face contorted in concentration.

Asha urged her horse faster, but knew that he would catch her. And without any weapons she would be defenseless. So she turned her horse, heading into the town, shoving past people her horse hooves clipped and clapped on the cobblestone ground. She didn't hear Sammael following as she turned down an alley. Slowing her filly down Asha glanced behind her shoulder. He hadn't followed her. She sighed in relief, shock coursing through her. So those people hadn't lied, he was here.

"Running away again?" A silky voice asked her.

Asha yelped, turning around she was grabbed by strong male arms and pulled off of her filly, who reared in fright.

"Let me go!" Asha yelled, trying to alert the people outside of the alley to help, put Sammael cover her mouth with his hand.

"Shush. It's okay." He said calmly. Asha struggled in his arms, her back pressing against his chest, she felt the pommel of a sword digging into her leg. He was armed.

But that didn't deter her, she bit down hard on his hand, drawing blood. The act granted her a moment of surprise and she slid off the horse onto the ground, running down the alley she heard her filly follow. But then she was thrown to the ground as Sammael leaped on top of her, her arms grazing the ground. She struggled violently, kicking at him, she threw him off only to be forced against the wall. The two horse clicked their teeth at each other as their owner fought.

"Why?" Asha asked, her eyes narrowed she glared at his handsome face.

His stormy eyes regarded her with interest, "Your cute when your angry."

Asha gritted her teeth, glaring at him, "Let me go. I don't have anything you want."

He cocked his head, hair falling into his eyes, "Really?" He smiled slightly, using a graceful finger to trace her cheek, "We both know you have something I want."

Asha closed her eyes, forcing the lump in her throat down, "No. I don't have anything of worth."

"Ah, but contrary to that, you are worth more than anything!" He exclaimed, he gestured with his one free hands, the other had both her arms pinned above her head. He held her against the wall so casually, she knew she stood no chance.

"What will you do to me?" Asha asked, her voice croaked, she was scared, remembering what Sophia had said.

"If you come willingly, we can rule side by side. You can be my Queen." He murmured, then his eyes darkened, "Or I will force you." He squeezed her arms, hurting her.

Asha closed her eyes, her heart beating quickly, "I would never be yours." She growled darkly.

"Then choose!" He let her go, Asha rubbed her wrists as he turned away from her, gesturing to the sky. She looked around, trying to see if anyone would help her, and found a familiar set of light green eyes on the roof of a building.

Asha returned her gaze to Sammael who had turned to her, "Sun, or Moon?" He asked, his eyes intent on her.

She steeled herself, ready for the rebuke she would get, "Moon." Asha spat it like an insult at him, "I choose goodness."

Sammael's face hardened, he stepped forwards, unsheathing his sword, "Then you choose-" But he never finished the sentence because Kyle cut him off, literally.

He jumped down from the roof, rolling and then drew his rapier. Asha blinked, he had a rapier? Kyle lunged at Sammael, and their blades met, slamming against each other.

"You!" Sammael exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise he slid his sword free from the cross they had had it in, twisting his hand expertly he swung it at Kyle's legs, only to have his sword flung to the ground as Argruis parried his attack. The old warrior had a huge longsword and had seemed to appear out of

nowhere. Kyle danced forwards, pressing his rapier against Sammael's throat.

"Here." A soft voice said, Asha glanced over to it, to smile at Sophia, who was standing in the alleyway, one hand on Asha's filly, the other holding her backpack and bow.

Asha rushed forwards grasping her belongings with a sense of relief.

"I guess you're on our side now." Sophia remarked, her eyes watching Argruis who had his blade against Sammael's throat.

"They won't kill him, right?" Asha asked.

Sophia didn't bother answering, instead she raised her eyebrows.

Sammael glared at Argruis, the two warrior's were the same height, "Go ahead old man. It won't accomplish anything."

Argruis smiled grimly, his then lunged forwards, putting all of his strength into a single death blow.

Asha almost screamed in horror and turned her head, she couldn't watch.

* * *

**CLIFF, HANGER.**

**HA HA.**

**One word, English -.- I hate this language it's so annoying. They, their, they're. Blah blah blah. -.-**

**Anyways, goooooodnight ;-)**

**Thanks as always for reading!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BLACKOUT**

**So, here we are again. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! I Love trying to integrate my own story into this, but don't worry, I will still have the Trojan War in it, and even a nice wedding ;-) ;-)**

**Sorry I left you on a cliff hanger, just thought that it would be better, since the chapter would be too long if I didn't split it into two parts.**

**Hopefully I have released these closish to each other...**

**Yes, Sammael is gorgeous xD I like Kyle too, he's really nice. Each of these new characters have a background to them, so look out for some juicy tidbits! I'm sorry for what I have to do in the next chapter :(**

**First person to give me a good name for the horse wins! Comment below!**

**I DONT OWN TROY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT, I OWN MY CHARACTERS, THE PLOT, AND MY OWN STORY!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**And The Death Bell's Toll**

Time seemed to slow, Argruis' blade seemed to move at a fraction of the speed it really was. Asha felt a scream in her throat, but fought it down. Her eyes wide with disbelief. They were the good guys.

Sammael was smiling, his eyes cocky.

And as the blade crept closer to his neck it shattered.

Piece's of metal were flung everywhere, the shrapnel slammed into Argruis, piercing his shoulder. But Sammael stood untouched.

Sophia let out a curse, grabbing Asha and forcing her onto the filly, "Ride as fast as you can, go to the other side of the island, that's where our ship is. We will meet you there."  
"But." Asha tried to start, her eyes wide, but Sophia slapped her horse's rear and she galloped off.

The last thing Asha saw were Sammael curious eyes.

* * *

Galloping across an island may sound easy, but it really wasn't. Blue Owl Bay was situated on a huge island, with dense rainforest and barely anyone living inland. The beaches housed the islands population, with the Fat King living just inside of Blue Owl Bay itself. Asha brushed aside another branch that hindered her travel through the thick brush that she had encountered almost immediately after leaving the bay. She gazed backwards, her face brushing against her horse's muzzle. It wasn't safe to ride in such thick forest and she felt eyes on her.

She had looked back when leaving the bay, and not finding a hint of black she was worried. Now she glanced upwards, her face furrowing when she saw that it was becoming night. Reaching into her backpack her hands encountered a piece of paper. She brought it out and read,

_It's a long journey, so I packed some food. Don't light a fire!_ S.

Asha smiled slightly, despite the tough facade Sophia was turning out to be a compassionate person, then she frowned, how the hell had she gotten into her bag? So far since coming back from the future people had been miffed by her curious objects. Especially her bag. Asha just shrugged, she would ask the girl later, when she got to the ship.

She shivered as she felt eyes on her, quickly turning her head Asha stared at a big, round oak tree. She glared dagger's at it then pressed on, ignoring the quick beating in her heart. She stepped over a log and into a clearing. It was a beautiful sight, a waterfall rushed into a small water hole, with a willow tree hanging down over that crystal clear water, a single strong branch reached out, tempting whoever passed it to jump on and dive in. Asha felt that temptation and she shrugged her shoulders, sitting down on a rock nearby the willow tree she hummed quietly to herself. Oh how she missed her home.

She snuggled against the rock, falling asleep quickly, the stress of the day bearing down at her.

Asha dreamed of waterfall's so bright, with the moon reflecting in it and making the water look like liquid silver. Mirad's giggled gleefully, playing in the water and gesturing for Asha to join them, their beautiful faces enchanting. She shook her head, too tired. Her body aching from being tied up for too long. She stretched, relaxed. Then the whole scene changed, fire burned down the willow tree and the mirad's were hanging from spears, their blood dripping into the water. The moon wasn't in the sky, instead a blood red sun was.

Asha gasped, her eyes flicking open, rubbing her forehead she gazed out into the waterfall, only to meet a pair of aqua eyes.

She leapt up, reaching for her weapons, "Who's there?"

Grasping her bow tightly in her hands she watched in amazement as something reptilian slithered from under the waterfall, heading towards her.

"I'm warning you! Stay back!" Asha shouted her whole body shaking from fright.

The beast leapt out of the water, spraying Asha in droplet's of silver water.

Wing's of feathered gold and blue spread wide, a head so proud yet snakelike, with horn's decorating it's beautiful crest.

Asha stared, stunned at the scaled beast, "A dragon?" She murmured her eyes wide with curiosity.

_Yes._ A voice reverberated in her mind, intelligent eyes watched her, the dragon stepped even closer to her, _My name is Lupaz. I am the God of the Jewel, and what you saw is the future._

"My dream..." Asha pondered, remembering blood, "You mean there's two sides to it?"

Lupaz nodded, his breath against her chin, _Are there_ _t__wo side's to a coin?_

"Two edges of a blade." Asha mumbled, "Step too far on one side, and you will fall off."

Surprise lit eye's of ancient intelligence, _Yes._

"So. A dragon?" Asha paused, shaking her head, "Er, I mean a God? Are you going to eat me?"

_It depends._ The dragon answered sleepily, he crouched down, leg's folding underneath him. He wasn't a big dragon, maybe the size of a car, but his wings were as big as buses. He yawned loudly, _I couldn't be bothered right now._

"Thanks, I think." Asha said, then she cocked her head, "The tranquillity, with the moon making everything silver, that was the good side? And the sun, that was the bad."

_Your very astute for a human._ Lupaz said, his beautiful eyes closed.

"Sun or Moon. Those two groups, they shape the future?" She asked. Sitting down.

Lupaz opened one of his eyes and stared at her _They aren't groups._

Asha blinked, the single eyes repeated her action, "But-"

_No._ Lupaz said, he stood up, violently shaking himself, _I will not explain to you. It is too bothersome._

"But-"

He cut her off again with a snarl, his scaly mouth revealing long sharp teeth, _No buts._

Then he stretched his wings, flinging them down he took off with a mighty leap, _We will meet again, human. And try the water._

Asha watched him go, barely believing her eyes. She pinched herself, and yelped from the pain, "So it wasn't a dream." She murmured, then her eyes turned to the waterfall. She pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, the temptation to jump right into the water was almost too much. The dragon had messed with her mind. Even in ancient Greek mythology, there weren't many dragon's, only sea serpent's and the Sea God, Posidon. Then there was the whole, I'm a god thing. Asha shook her head, it was too complicated and she was too tired to bother with trying to fix it up.

She she turned her back to the beautiful water, and fell asleep again.

* * *

Asha felt a bright light against her eyes and she moaned, twisting around, her back sore from her rock bed. She leaned forwards, rubbing said back and yawned. She gazed fondly over at the waterfall, making up her mind she stripped off her attire until she was only in her lingerie. Leaping into the tempting water's Asha instantly congratulated herself on her decision, her muscle's relaxing in the beautiful water.

"They say that a god lives here." A musical voice travelled over to her ears from the shore.

Asha gasped, staring into stormy eyes, "Your alive."

Sammael cocked an eyebrow, "You sound relieved."

Asha blinked, backing away and closer to the waterfall, "Just surprised."

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Mind me joining?"

"Yes, I do mind." Asha growled, her heart racing. She backed against the wall of the waterfall, "I was just trying to relax. Go away."

"I might. If you can convince me." He murmured, Asha barely heard him because in the next second he had stripped off his shirt and dived in. Not before she saw a black tattoo engraved on his hip, and his beautiful toned body, his skin was a beautiful golden tone. The tattoo had looked like a dragon. He swam over to her and Asha narrowed her eyes, she was a great swimmer, so she dived underneath, finding that the waterhole was deep, deeper then a two of her, she touched the bottom, shifting some of the dirt on the bottom to make cover. Then she maws towards the shore, holding her breath for as long as possible. When she resurfaced Sammael stared at her in admiration.

"Your a good swimmer, where did you learn?" He asked.

Asha didn't dine to answer, instead she stepped out, forgetting her near nudity for a brief second, she ran over to her clothes, shrugging them on, "Enjoy the-" She stopped finding Sammael's hot gaze on her. His eyes ran up and down her body.

"View? Yes I am." He smirked, leaning back and gazing at her hungrily.

Asha blushed, looked down at her clothes, which were drenched and clinging tightly to her body, "Go to Hell."

"Where's that?" He asked curiously, but never got an answer as Asha swung onto her horse and galloped through the forest, a dangerous task.

She stopped though, glancing back and finding that he hadn't followed her, yet.

Shrugging she dismounted and started back onto her journey, her eyes falling slightly from exhaustion. She knew she would eventually need to set up a camp. And she would light a fire, because her enemy already knew she was here.

Asha almost fell onto her face, tripping on a root. She cursed rubbing her eyes she glanced around herself, finding that she was near a creek, the water trickling in a beautiful melody. The water shinned silver in the rays of the full moon, so she walked over to it, tying her horse next to the creek. The filly whinnied at her and bent her neck drinking the water.

Asha smiled, turning around she looked for a place that she set up a shelter. Then she froze, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt someone behind her. Swinging around she kicked out only for her leg to be caught, by Sammael. He had followed her.

Cocking his neck he looked around, "Nice place. Mind if I join?"

"I do mind." Asha said, pulling her foot away and glaring at him, he was so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating off of him, and his... bare chest, "Why didn't you get dressed?"

He laughed, "Same reason as you shouldn't have," He winked, "The water soaks the clothes, and since it's night time, its cold. I bet you 10 drachma's that you will be shivering soon."

"Deal." Asha challenged, then she turned around, walking into the wood's she picked a few sticks, using the technique she learnt when on a hike in Australia, she started twirling the sticks around, creating friction, bending down she blew on the sparks that started. Smiling in triumph Asha stood back up with her now burning branch. She quickly gathered a few leaved and stick and heaped them in a pile, setting them on fire. She then gathered some dry stones from the creek, to keep the fire contained.

Happy that she had accomplished making the fire she smiled smugly at Sammael. He grinned back at her.

"Your a smart girl," He chuckled, "Sometimes."  
Rolling her eyes Asha ignored him, instead she grabbed her towel out of her bag and laid it down near the fire. Then grabbing her hairbrush out she started to brush her hair.

Sammael walked over and sat beside her, his leg brushing hers, he placed something on her knees.

Asha looked down, finding that it was a blanket, "Thanks," Then she smiled when she saw the ten drachma's, she cocked her head at him, "And your welcome."  
"Ha!" He laughed, watching her casually, "Are you married, I feel sorry for the man."

"By the gods..." Asha groaned placing her hand against her temple, "I. AM. NOT. MARRIED!" She glared at him, only to find that his eyes were serious.

"That's good news for me. I didn't feel like killing anyone for you. Though I will, if you want me to." He stared at her intensely.

Asha coughed hiding behind her hair, "Sorry, I'm not really into relationships at the moment."

"You have such an odd way of talking." He muttered.

"It's how people in my country talk." Asha quickly said.

"Oh yes, that reminds me. Let me read that scroll."

Asha blinked, then remembered her book, the Iliad_, _"No. You wouldn't be able to. It's in a different language."

"Let me try." He grinned at her, reaching for her bag, which was on the other side of her. His hand crossed her personal barrier and she growled, slapping the hand away.

She rolled her eyes, unzipping the bag and brining out the book, opening it to a senseless chapter, about love she shoved it in his face, "There, try."

He blinked several times, his face turning confused, his eyes focussing on the words, "I can read and talk every language in the known world, but I have NEVER seen anything like this before," He shoved her hand that was holding the book away and pinned her to the ground.

Asha gasped in surprise, her back digging into a stick, she narrowed her eyes at the man above her, "I've travelled a long way."

He shook his head, tracing her cheek, "Your not from this world, are you a goddess? But you feel so real." He leaned forwards his face mere inches from hers. Asha let out a deep breath and turned her face away, her heart beating quickly, "You're too breathtaking to be a mere mortal."

Asha laughed, if only that was true, she felt her face burn from his compliment, then she shoved at his chest pushing him away, "I am not a goddess. My name is Asha Stormgrey, and I am from the city Adelaide. I am 16, and have two sisters." She nodded her head, smiling at Sammael.

He blinked at her, those unfathomable eyes staring into her depths, "You have two sisters?"

"Yes, Kazendae and Ivory." She answered.

"Then you are a very strange girl Asha of Adelaide." He looked away, but not before Asha caught his look of triumph. She narrowed her eyes, then discounted it.

"So yeah. What about you? What's your story? After all, you know my last name." Asha asked, leaning forwards.

He glanced at her, "You actually want to know?"

"Hey, your a godlike guy yourself, able to break swords without touching them, extremely quick, handsome, smart, blah blah blah." Asha almost hit herself, blushing deep red she glanced to the creek, feeling his gaze on her.

"Godlike?" He asked laughed, stretching his arm out he wrapped it around her shoulder, "Thanks beautiful."

"Don't change the subject." Asha growled, shoving his arm away, but he quickly wrapped it around her waist, "What are you, a leach? Let me go. And stop touching me. I don't like it."

His eyebrows rose, gently he started tracing circles on the skin at her waist, leaning his head towards her he blew on her neck he chuckled then leant his head on her shoulder.

She shivered from the unknown feeling swelling in her stomach and rolled her eyes, "Stop it."

"You like it. So I wont stop." He murmured.

"Stop trying to distract me." Asha growled, she jiggled her shoulder but he didn't move.

"What do you want to know?" He asked seriously.

"Who are you really?" She asked, curious.

"My name is Sammael of Thessaly. I'm just a lowly foot solider." He said.

"Lowly my ass." Asha muttered, she grinned when he laughed.

"I rose in the ranks fast, then I left to find my true calling." He explained.

"And what was that?"

"You." He said simply, his hand, somehow it felt familiar now, started to trace her cheek, then her lips, "You and I, Asha it's meant to be."

"I don't believe in fate. I make my own choices." Asha said softly, her lids heavy she sighed, leaning into his touch.

"Then choose me." His eyes were right near hers, ready to seal the deal.

It would be so easy, just to let go, to let him kiss her, but Asha had never been the one for the easy way. She wished that she could trust him, but he had tried to kill her twice, pulling away she quickly stood up, walking to the creek she shook her head, staring at the shinning waters, "Why haven't you tried to kill me?"

He hadn't moved, surprise was on his face when she looked over, "Neutral ground. I wanted to try to persuade you, to be mine."

"I am not easily swayed." Asha muttered, looking back at the water, "I don't trust anyone, especially people who try to kill me," Then her voice rose, "I'm sick of it!" Grabbing a rock she threw it at the water, "I just wish I was home again." She stomped back towards Sammael, grabbing her backpack she noticed that his eyes had turned bewildered.

"You really are the Chosen One." He said casually.

Asha stopped, staring at him, her eyes wide, "I've heard that twice now, and I have no idea what it means."  
"You lied, your not from this world." He said, his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't lie." Asha started, she had realised that he knew everything already, well almost everything, "I'm not from this time."

"This time?" He asked, blinking rapidly he placed his hand against his brow, "What do you mean?"

"I'm from the future. Approximately 2000 years in the future." She opened her bag, grabbing her iPhone out, she played a song, "This is an iPhone, in my time people use them to talk to each other, from different cities. This music is being played by it. It's just a copy of the real thing." She then rummaged in the images and picked one of her sister, Ivory, "This is my sister. Its like a painting, but of the real thing." She showed him it.

Sammael stared at it, "I can't-"

"You don't have to. But I am from the future, and that is the truth." Asha shrugged, she slipped the phone away. Then she sat down, "Now, I am exhausted and can't stand too much of this trauma. So let me sleep."

He didn't say anything, instead he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her to him, his breath in her hair he murmured, "I believe you. And I am sorry."

Asha smiled, resting her head against his chest, "Thank you." Then she slipped into sleep.

* * *

"ASHA RUN!"

That's what she woke up to. That, and the sound of a roar, a massive roar. Asha had been to a zoo in Adelaide once, Montaro Zoo, and they had a whole pride of lions. She had heard them roar. But none could match this roar.

Her eyes shot open, setting onto a golden fur, huge teeth and intelligent eyes. It was a female. That was all Asha could tell before it lunged at something, someone. Sammael slid out of harms way, his sword flying upwards to try to cut the lioness's throat, but the beast was too fast, quickly it dodged the sword and swiped at Sammael with a deadly claw. He cried out at the impact, the claws had dug in.

Asha shouted out in terror, then she grinded her teeth, running to her filly she grabbed her bow, the poor horse had been crying out and trying to escape, but quietened when Asha placed a soothing hand on her flank, "I need this." She grabbed the quiver, then untied her horse. The filly didn't move. Just stayed by Asha's side, guarding.

Asha smiled softly, then looked out to Sammael, who was clutching his side in pain, blood seeped from in between his fingers. She grimaced, drawing back her bow, to full poundage, even though her arms protested, she shot her arrow right at the lioness's chest, which was exposed.

The beast which had been in mid swipe screamed in horror, the guttural cry of pain seared Asha's ears, but she watched in silent appreciation as it ran off. She ran over to Sammael sliding to his side she gave a cry. Ripping her shirt in two she wrapped it around his wound.

He watched her, "Run Asha."

She shook her head, tear's running down her face, "I've lost enough people I care about, I won't lose you." But as she watched the blood stopped running, she sighed in relief, resting her head against his shoulder. He stroked her hair softly.

She stood up, glancing around, her bow ready at her side, "Do you think I killed it?"

He shook his head, "That's the Golden Lioness, no mortal can kill it. You just wounded it." His voice was croaking from the pain.

Asha nodded, "Can you move?"

Sammael shook his head, then he brought his fingers to his lips and whistled, out of the brush came Whisper, his horse. The stallion shook his head, giving her an accusatory look.

"It wasn't Asha's fault she was so comfy." Sammael said to his horse, grinning from ear to ear he smiled at her smugly, "I thought you didn't do relationships."

"I don't. I was being nice last night." Asha snapped, then her eyes focussed on something gold in the forest, she narrowed her eyes at it.

The lioness leaped out, running straight at Asha, she tried to draw her bow back, but her fingers slipped.

Hoof beats, then the cry of animal pain. Asha was shoved to the side by her filly, who blocked the lions pounce. Asha collapsed on the ground, her eyes wide. She felt something digging into her back and found Sammael's sword. The lioness glanced away from her filly, who was on the ground, blood pouring out of her neck, and at her, snarling she approached Asha.

Heart beating so fast that Asha thought that she was going to have a heart attack she grabbed the hilt of the sword. Everything seemed to slow down, she saw the muscles ripple in the lioness's legs, saw her begin to pounce. Asha brought the sword up in slow motion, the weight of the steel pressing down on her arms.

Then she closed her eyes.

**I AM EVIL**

**MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH**

**I have also posted a mini series that follows this one called Asha's Adventures, it's just a series of funny exploits on Asha's account.**

**As always thank you for reading! And no, horses CANNOT survive their throats being torn out, so please, dont leave any comments about names for the horse (starts crying) it's... it's terrible.**

**Hahahah.**

**Comment and Review if you want to! I will always continue this story anyway.**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**

**XOXOX**


	9. Chapter 9

**BLACKOUT**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**RUN FREE**

…**...**

**Hello and welcome again to my story! I thank everyone who has pressured me with their follows, favourites and reviews! I am evil, you will one day get used to it, like my family has mwhahaha. **

**Anyways, I am sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to. But rest assured, I will NEVER EVER stop writing this story, unless it finishes, which it wont any time soon (as a hint at its longevity think World War One...) Yes. WW1. Lol.**

**I had a thought, are my chapters too long? ;-) just kidding! I know personally that the longer the chapter, the happier the reader is, as long as it is full of interesting things. So please sit back, relax and read this normal, long chapter. It is hard for me to do long chapters, since I only have one perspective to write from :-(**

**BTW- I am amazed at how many people are reading this, is the Troy section normally this busy? ;-) I might soon change the category once the story progress's more.**

**ENJOY!**

…**...**

The lions mouth was wide open, blood dripping onto her face. The huge weight on-top of her made Asha's chest ache. But she breathed, she was alive. Amazingly the sword had pierced through the lioness's thick golden hide, shattering bones and reaching the heart. The lion had died instantly, and was now a dead weight upon Asha's body.

"Asha!" Sammael called out, she opened her eyes taking in his worried expression.

She gave him a pained grin, "I'm fine. It's dead." Giving a whimper as she tried to take a breath Asha's eyes trailed over to where her filly was. The once glossy beautiful hide of the horse was splattered with blood. The huge gash in her neck made it clear, her horse was dead. Asha gave out a cry, she had failed the filly, hadn't even named the brave horse. Closing her eyes she murmured peace for the filly, then turning her head Asha gazed into Sammael's eyes, "Can you get this thing off of me please? I can hardly breathe."

He nodded, the wound that he had sustained from the lioness had completely stopped bleeding, lifting the lion off of her he allowed Asha to slide over. Then letting go of the immense weight Sammael sighed, "Are you okay?"

Asha nodded, rubbing her ribs she glanced back to her filly, "Do you have something I can dig with?"

Confused he shook his head, "Why-" He broke off when he followed her gave, "Asha-"

Closing her eyes she stood up, "How about we get started on a fire?"

"Asha." Sammael said, "She was brave, but if the Nemean Lion finds his mate killed by us, we won't stand a chance."

"Nemean. The one from myth?" Asha asked, thinking about a class she had once at school. It had been history, the teacher had talked about the golden armoured Lion of Myth, the Nemean, named because it resided near the city Nemea, it had ravaged the townsfolk, until one day Hercules had killed it, choking it to death. In the myth it was told that the lion had been Hera's own prized pet, the Queen of the Olympians casting down terrible fury at Hercules.

Asha shivered, "Will Hera be upset?" Not even sure if the Olympians were real Asha swallowed a lump in her throat, no, she knew they were real. After all, if there were dragons, weren't there gods?

Sammael nodded, "Unless we sacrifice something to her, I don't think we will have very long lives."

"Sacrifice?" Asha asked, "At her temple?"

"There is one on this island, fortunately. But it's in the other direction of where you are heading."

"Are you trying to trick me?" She worried, her eyes searching the stormy depths of his. She wished she could trust him, but a part of her still shuddered at the thought.

"Neutral ground Asha." He then smiled, "It just means I get to spend more nights with you."

Her face burned, "That was, a weakness. It won't happen again Sammael." Quickly her eyes darted back over to the fallen horse, tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. Biting her lip she looked away, "Is your wound healed enough that you can go on the journey?"

Sammael stepped closer, "Asha..." Sighing, "Don't freak out on me." He pulled the piece of fabric off of the injury. Asha's hand went to her mouth, stopping the gasp. The wound had completely healed, the skin wasn't even marred by a scar, unblemished skin stared up at up at Asha. Unbelieving Asha moved closer, trailing her fingers over the smooth skin.

"Its healed. How?" Asha asked, eyes wide, she looked up meeting his gaze. They were so close, her hand on where the injury had been. Giving a cough to hide her embarrassment Asha pulled away, stepping backwards she waited for his answer.

"The Sun." Is all he said, muttering it quietly whilst watching her.

Blinking Asha shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you. Ask your friends." Answering quickly he turned away, heading to Whisper.

Asha grumbled and followed him, "What can I do for my horse? I need to-"

"She died protecting you Asha. Don't let it be in vain." He lifted himself onto Whisper, then turned to her holding out his hand, "It's faster on Whisper."

"It's dangerous to ride in the forest." Asha said, narrowing her eyes at his hand.

"You do know there is a main road through here, don't you?" His mouth quirked up at the sides.

Asha grumbled a curse at Sophia, "No. Obviously." Ignoring his outstretched hand Asha leaped up behind him.

Laughing quietly Sammael nudged his horse onwards, "Lets leave this place. Hold on."

Nodding her head Asha wrapped her arms around his muscular frame, then she leaned her head on his back. Whisper trotted onwards, snorting at the stench of blood in the air.

Glad that he couldn't see her Asha cried silently into her enemies shirt.

…...

Opening her eyes Asha stretched, her arms wrapping tighter around Sammael.

"Your getting pretty comfortable around me." He murmured quietly to her.

Asha didn't retort instead she gazed around finding that they were on a wide road that looked like it had been used frequently. The tree's surrounding them creaked silently when a faint brush of wind travelled through their branches.

"It's so peaceful." She murmured, "How long until we reach the temple?"

"It will be at least a day's journey."

"Is it safe enough to camp?" Asha glanced around her eyes trying to find any traces of gold.

"No. But we don't need to. There is an inn halfway. It was made for the traveller's who come from Blue Owl." Sammael explained, he turned his head, catching her gaze, "We can share a room." He winked.

Asha growled, leaning away from him, "I will seriously kill you. I can pay for my own room."

She looked away from his smirk, glancing up at the sky, taking in the beautiful sunset that was forming above them. Red, yellow and orange framed the sky, but Asha could also see a bit of purple in it, that made her smile weakly. She remembered her older sister, Kazendae, loved purple. Her heart ached to be home, but in her mind she knew that she wouldn't be able to get back. She would never see home again, the laughing faces of her family, and most important of all, her dogs.

Yes, she thought that her dogs were sacred to her. They loved her for who she was, and what food she had. Asha smiled slightly at the thought of their smiling, lovable hairy faces.

"Cat or dog?" Asha suddenly asked.

Sammael turned around giving her a curious look, "What do you mean?"

"Which one do you like the most?" Asha asked, she genially was curious.

"Dog." He answered.

"Good. Now, water or land?" She smirked at the confused look on his face.

"What is this about? Water." He cocked his head, attention solely on her. Whisper easily picked his way through the road, not even needing direction.

"Just seeing what you have in common to me." Asha shrugged, "Fire or light?"

"I don't see how this shows that we have things in common. Fire." He still answered.

Asha almost laughed, so far he had gotten all three right, "Meat or vegetable's."

"Meat of course."

"Love or lust?" She asked, instantly regretting it, she shifted awkwardly, looking away from his penetrating gaze.

"Can I say both?" Sammael asked, looking towards the road.

"Sure." Asha answered, glaring at his back, "You got four thing's in common with me so far."

He glanced back over, about to say something when his eyes caught on something. Asha followed his gaze and found a horseman approaching them at a canter. Sammael grasped the hilt of his sword, which was beside his leg. Narrowing his eyes he nudged Whisper into a canter.

The stranger, sped up. Asha couldn't make any detail's about him yet.

"Hold on tight." Sammael whispered, then he urged his horse into a fast gallop.

Asha wrapped her arms around him, "Who is it?"

"I think it's a bandit." He murmured.

Asha glanced back again, the pursuer was slowly falling away. Whisper was the fastest horse she had ever seen. And she had seen race horses run at the Melbourne Cup in Australia.

"I think we are losing him." She said quietly, giving Sammael a shake on his shoulder.

He looked back, smiling at her, "There could be more. It's better to stay at this pace, that way we can get to the inn faster."

"Can Whisper keep it up?" Asha asked, concerned for the stallion's well being.

Sammael chuckled, and Whisper gave a snort at her, "He is the fastest horse in the world. Of course he can keep it up."

"Sorry that I asked." Asha said glumly, loosening her grasp on him, she poked him in the ribs.

Giving a growl Sammael reached backwards and poked her in her ribs, "That hurt."

"Poor lil Sam." Asha muttered, smirking.

He tensed up, "What did you call me?"

"Sam. It's a nickname. Like my best friends call me Ash." Asha explained, she grinned at his look of confusion.

"Your a strange one." Was all he said, then he looked towards the road again, becoming silent.

Asha rolled her eyes at his moodiness, "Are we there yet?" She whined, trying to mimic a scene in a movie she had seen. Road Trip or something like that.

"No." Sammael snapped back.

Asha grinned, tugging on his arm so she looked at her Asha widened her eyes and pouted, "Are we there yet?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, then shifted his gaze to her lips, "Give me a kiss and I will tell you."

Hand put her hands up in defeat, "Wow, no thanks."

He gave a grunt and looked away, muttering to himself.

Asha replaced her hands around him, snuggling closer to the heat of his body, "But really, are we close? I'm tired."

Sammael didn't answer, instead he slowed Whisper down to a trot and cocked his head, listening for anyone nearby. By now the sky had turned dark, and the moon had started to rise, the glorious silver rays shinning down at them. The tree's creaked with silence and the leaves rustled in the slight breeze.

Asha also listened, looking behind them and trying to see if she could spot the pursuer.

"We are here." Sammael said suddenly, making Asha jump.

"Geez." She muttered, rubbing her eyes she looked to the direction they were heading, finding a quaint, cute, inn. It was filled with light and laughter echoed from it's walls. It was three stories high and made out of stone and wood. A sign told her the name of the place.

"The Dove." She said, "Looks nice."

Sammael shrugged, "They serve good food too, and," He paused looking at her, "Have nice beds."

Asha gave an unladylike snort, slipping off of the horse, "As I said, I can pay for a room by myself." She sashayed into the inn, Sammael following close behind, having let Whisper off to wander freely. The inside of the inn was warm and cosy, welcoming anyone in with it's bright lights. On one side of the room a fire burned. People were crowded on the tables, drinking merrily and joking with friends. No one looked up as they entered the inn.

A nice looking girl came up to them, beaming and welcoming them, "How may we help you tonight?"

"We are after two rooms." Asha stated firmly, before Sammael could say anything. He chuckled lightly beside her. The girl looked at them both, blinking rapidly.

"I'm... I'm sorry, but we only have a single room left." She looked at her feet when Asha stared at her.

"Does it have two beds?" Asha asked, her heart beating quickly, she would share a room with Sammael?!

"No." The girl said so softly that Asha almost didn't hear it, "But for the inconvenience you can have dinner on the house."

"It's not an inconvenience." Sammael stated shrugging, he handed over a handful of drachma's, "And thank you."

The girl smiled widely at him, handing over a key she walked off to serve the men banging on a table.

"Did you do that on purpose? Pay her off or something?" Asha growled, giving the man beside her a glare that would make a lesser man cower.

"No, I didn't. But it's quite a nice turn of event's if I do say so. We have a free dinner." He shrugged, twirling the key in his fingers.

"Money's not a problem." Asha stated, handing over half the drachma's he had paid, he shook his head.

"You can pay me with something else later."

"A fist in the stomach?" Asha glared at him, grabbing the key quickly and walking up the stairs to their left. She reached the door that had the same number as the key and unlocked it, glancing in she gave a grunt, "Decent." The room had a rug on the ground, a huge king sized bed, and a cute little window. They were on the second floor and Asha looked out of the window, taking in the glowing moon. She found another feature to the room, a bath, it stood empty, with a privacy shield blocking the view in.

"Want a bath?" Sammael asked, he had walked over to the bed, putting down his carry bags. Asha shrugged her backpack off shook her head.

"After dinner. And you get to stand in the hallway." She replied, grabbing her wallet she slipped it into her trousers pocket.

"I could get attacked." Sammael said, grinning at her, "I won't look."

Rolling her eyes Asha shoved past him and out the door, starting to head downstairs, but Sammael caught her elbow.

"Your covered in blood. Wash up quickly and get changed, I will wait downstairs with the food." He then nodded and left the room.

Asha huffed and turned to the bath, surprisingly there were taps. She didn't know that they had running water in this era. But she didn't question it, slipping out of her clothes she quickly rubbed herself free of blood and dirt, then changed into a loose blue dress. Grabbing her brush she quickly ran it through her hair then gave a sigh and slipped her feet into sandal's, and placing her wallet in the convenient pocket in her dress, locking the door behind her Asha walked down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom she started looking for Sammael, she found him quickly, as he was sitting by himself at a table in a corner. Two mugs of some sort of liquid sat on the table and he absently picked at the food in front of him. He looked up as she neared, eyes widening slightly as he took her in.

"You look beautiful." He stated, smiling as she sat across from him.

Asha rolled her eyes, "It's the most comfortable thing I have to wear." Her cheek's still burned slightly though, "What's in the mug?"

He raised his eyebrows, "A drink. Try it." He raised his drink to his lips and took a sip, smirking at her.

She tentatively raised the drink to her lips and took a testing sip, making a noise of appreciation she took a larger gulp, "It's a whiskey. It's nice."

"Good. Try the food. It's chicken, I think." He gestured to the food.

Asha willingly obliged, digging into the food, she nodded her head, "It's good too." She gulped down more whiskey, then finding it empty put it down, "Do you want another?"

Sammael blinked at her, "You already finished it? Sure."

Asha grinned, standing up she walked to the bar, ordering two of whatever Sammael had gotten. The girl who had greeted them served her.

"Your so lucky." She sighed, her gaze on Sammael, "I wish a man like that would fall for me."

Asha made a chocking noise, "We are friends. Nothing more. And he's not very gentlemanly once you get to know him."

The girl didn't answer, instead she stared at Sammael dreamily whilst handing over the drinks.

Asha almost laughed as she walked back over, handing Sammael his drink she took a gulp of hers.

"The girl over at the bar likes you." She winked at him. She watched him glance over at the girl then back at her.

"She's not my type." He said simply, sipping his drink.

Asha smiled softly, "So what's your type."

"Tough, stubborn, yet beautifully sensitive inside." He said, eyes holding hers, "What about you?"

Asha shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't have time to bother with that stuff."

He gave a grunt, looking away at at her mug, "Slow down or I will have to carry you back to the room. And that will be embarrassing for you."

"I'm not a light weight." Asha mumbled, but she took smaller sips, knowing that the drinks they served here were much stronger then the ones back home.

There was a commotion and a group of men stood up from they're seat's heading towards them.

Sammael tensed, "Muggers. I knew I should have brought my sword." He stood up, standing protectively in front of Asha.

"Hey pretty boy, give us yer money like a good boy." One said, he was a bulky man, a couple of inches taller then Sammael, and holding a knife.

Asha gave a derisive snort, she stood up, walking by Sammael, "I just killed a lion, so I would go back to your seats quietly before I decide to kill you too."

"Ash." Sammael murmured quietly, warning her.

But the alcohol had gotten to her system, and she gritted her teeth at the leering looks the men gave her.

"How bout you come and sit with us darl-" The leader started but Asha punched him in the throat.

He groaned, collapsing in on himself, his breathing coming out in gasps, "You bitch!"

Asha laughed, putting her hands on her hips, she glanced over at the other patrons and raised her fist, "Bar fight!"

Everyone cheered, getting off of their seats and surging at the muggers, and at each other.

Asha ducked as a man punched out at her and giggled as she slammed into Sammael, "Join in!" He gave her a look, as if she was crazy, but then he smiled, quickly he kicked the man who had attacked Asha's feet from beneath him. Asha leaped into the fray, ducking and dodging, she slammed her fist into one man that tried to grope her, knocking him into the ground.

She grabbed her drink from the table and took a gulp as she kicked a man in the balls, then some of the liquid spilt onto the floor when someone tumbled into her. She quickly untangled herself, chugging down the rest of the drink she placed the mug on the table.

Glancing around the inn she found utter chaos. The leader of the muggers groaned and stood up, looking around he found her, advancing towards Asha. She prepared herself, arms up in a defensive position.

When he came into range Asha clumsily kicked out, but he caught her foot and flipped her over.

Asha gave a huff as she landed on the ground, slowly she struggled back up and turned to find the ugly man right in front of her.

"You will fetch a nice price at a brothel, bitch." He rubbed his throat.

Asha shuddered, a memory flitting through her mind from her first day at Troy, she blocked it quickly and dodged the punch he threw at her.

Quickly Asha leaned forwards, almost tipping over because of her drunken sense of balance, she punched the idiot in the stomach and he kneeled, over again.

Asha gave a laugh of triumph, "Yes, knell before your master! Mwahahahhahahahah!"

Sammael looked over at her after dodging a punch and grinned, "Nice work!"

Asha grinned from ear to ear, then narrowed her eyes at Sammael, she advanced on him, "Let's fight!"

He blinked, "Your drunk."

"No I'm not." She flushed, cheeks red. She struck out at him but he dodged easily.

"Easy tiger." He said, he turned around and grabbed her by her waist, lifting her bridal style. Asha kicked her legs out at him and squirmed.

"Lemme fight me! You chicken! Brak brak brak!" Asha exclaimed.

Sammael didn't answer instead he waved goodbye to the people in the room who were watching them with smiles, the muggers totally knocked up.

Asha continued struggling, "Come one you loser! Fight me, or are you a pussy? Are you a little girl! Grrr. Fight me like a real man you wuss!"

Sammael didn't say anything, he just started laughing uncontrollably, placing her on the bed he pushed her down so he was above her, "Asha calm down. I'm going to have a bath. I am locking the door so you don't beat anyone else up."

Asha blushed bright red, "A bath?"

"If you want to join-" He said smirking.

"Nuh uh!" She said, crossing her arms, "Never."

He shook his head, getting up he peeled off his shirt, he felt her poke him in the ribs and looked at her disgusted face.

"Don't strip in front of me!" She growled, blushing crimson. Sammael shook his head and walked behind the screen.

Asha grumbled to herself, resting her head against the pillow and dozing off.

**BAR FIGHT! DRUNK ASHA! Heheh. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BLACKOUT**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**I May Fall**

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of my favourite story to write!**

**To answer a review about Sammael, no he isn't Apollo, I'm sorry :-( everything will be explained shortly.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**C10**

**I May Fall**

Asha groaned, her head was pounding and she had a serious headache, "What the hell happened?" She asked the man sleeping beside her.

Sammael didn't answer, he was dead asleep. Asha glanced out of the window and found that it was still dark, but she couldn't hear anything from downstairs, which meant it was either extremely late at night, or early in the morning.

She looked over at her companion, finding that he was actually quite adorable when he wasn't annoying her. His black hair fell into his eyes and his mouth was slightly open. Asha sighed, stretching she got out of bed and paced over to the tub, turning it on she watched dreamily as the hot water poured down into the big bath. Once full she stripped and slid into the water, letting out a moan of gratefulness, resting her head against the tub Asha closed her eyes.

"I see your awake." A low voice said.

Asha's eyes snapped open and she met the grey of Sammael's. Giving a slight shriek she ducked her head down, "Do you have no shame!?"

Sammael chuckled as she grabbed the closest thing, a bar of soap, and chucked it at him. He ducked it easily and shook his head, "I will be on the bed if you need me."

"Just go away!" Asha growled, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She watched his retreating back, fuming.

"Were you pretending to sleep?" She called out, quickly grabbing a towel and hopping out of the bath, she wrapped it around herself.

"Maybe." Sammael answered, laughter in his voice, "I didn't see anything. Promise."

Asha huffed, walking from behind the cover and over to her backpack, all the while she glared dangerously at Sammael, "Give me a reason not to beat you up!"

He held up his hands in surrender, "You need me to get to Hera's Temple, also you wouldn't want to beat up my beautif-"

She chucked her book at him, it hit his chest and he laughed, "I don't see anything beautiful, just a pervert!"

"You were staring at me before, it was quite flattering." He grinned at her, taking in her bath towel, "Are you going to stay in that?"

"No you idiot. I'm grabbing something to sleep in." She mumbled, she groaned when all she found were her old clothes. Something hit her back and Asha looked over to find one of Sammael's shirts, "Thanks."

She slipped behind the cover and pulled the shirt on, it was huge on her and covered everything. She pulled it up to her face, smelling Sammael on it. Giving a cough to hide her embarrassment she walked out and jumped onto the bed, poking Sammael, "Shove over, your worse then a dog."

He frowned, then gave her a once over, "You look good."

She gave him a shove, rolling onto her side, so she was facing away from him, "Go to sleep."

He gave a laugh, laying down on his back and closing his eyes, "Your so forceful."  
"You haven't seen nothing yet." She growled, "You continue talking and I will kick you to the floor."

Sammael gave a huff, "I'm not a dog."

"No, that's why I'm tempted to kick you off. I would never do something so mean to a dog though. Only to you."

"Huh." He murmured, "That dog or cat question. You like dogs?"

"Yes." Asha answered, then she turned around to glare at him, "Be quiet, I have a headache."

"You only drunk two of those. And you said you weren't a light weight." He turned on his side.

"I underestimated the power of those drinks," She paused eyes creasing in confusion, "You had the same amount as me."

He chuckled, "I'm not a light weight."

"Go to sleep." Asha snapped, turning away again, she tensed when his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Sweet dreams." He murmured.

Asha sighed, closing her eyes and falling into the abyss of sleep.

* * *

The sunlight fell in waves across the open plain in front of them, the grass moving gracefully like a dancer in the wind. The forest had opened up to this field shortly after they left the inn. Whisper cantered across it gleefully.

"What's the name of this place?" Asha asked Sammael, who looked over his shoulder and grinned at her.

"Hera's Plain. Since the temple's main road is just over," He pointed to where they were heading, "There."

She glanced over then pinched his shoulder, "You mean to tell me we were this close to the temple this whole time?! Did we really have to stay overnight at the inn?"

Sammael shrugged, "Unless you wanted to ride through here in the pitch black night, sure. But I thought you would like to see the place in the light. Plus there's a better chance of not getting eaten if we travel by day."

Asha sighed, gazing over the plains once more, it really was beautiful, because of the contrast between forest and grass. The colour's were different too. In the plains many different wild-flowers bloomed with their vivid colours. But the forest was all a single, plain colour, green, "I guess it is nice, thank you."

"By the Sun!" Sammael exclaimed and Asha looked up in shock when he laughed loudly, "You actually said something nice!"

Asha grumbled, "And that's why I don't."

She looked away from the enchanting plains, and up the tall hill that they were approaching, on top of it rested a huge temple, pillars of marble held it up. It somewhat resembled the Pantheon, but not as large.

People were lined up in front of it, holding various gift's for the goddess, "How are we supposed to get in?"

Sammael grinned, holding up some money, "Bribery. Even in temples it works."

"I can give you some if you want." Asha offered, reaching for her wallet.

"Darling, I don't need money. I get paid quite well for what I do." Sammael said, Asha stopped her reaching hand.

"And what exactly is that?" Asha asked, she was curious, all she had seen him do was chase her around. But he shook his head.

"It's a secret." He answered, "Unless your on my side, which you aren't, I can't tell you."

"Sure sure." Asha muttered, "But seriously, do you need some money or anything like that?"

"Anything?" He asked, turning around slightly.

Asha blinked at him, not understanding where his thought process had gone, if he had one, "Yes, anything that would be beneficial to you."

"How about a kiss? We could pretend to be lovers wanting the blessing of the goddess." Sammael suggested, "That would help make the money toll lower."

"No." Asha snapped, "That would just embarrass me. And it's not good to lie to a goddess."

He nodded his head, "Your right. Maybe we can save that one for another tricky situation though?"

"There won't be any other tricky situations, not with you at least. I'm going my own way after all this is over." Asha stated, she saw the look of hurt in his eyes and sighed, "You will probably stalk me wherever I go anyway."

"No, I won't be. After we finish with Hera, I need to head back to Troy." Sammael explained, "I probably won't be seeing you for a few months."

Asha's eyes widened, "But why?"

He shrugged, "I haven't completed my mission, therefore I have to be punished."

"What exactly was your mission?" She knew it was about her, but didn't know the details.

"To convince you to join the Sun." He laughed, "It didn't go to plan."

She blinked, "You could easily overpower me and take me away right now."

"Neutral ground." He muttered.

Asha looked up, finding that they were climbing the hill that the temple rested on. It was even larger up close. Whisper easily shoved by the people that were crowding the entrance.

Sammael started to take his money out when a priest approached them. But Asha wrapped her arms around him and beamed as lovingly as possible at him.

"Hello!" She called out, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you doing?" Sammael whispered to her.

Asha shrugged, nuzzling her head into his shoulder and smiling sweetly at the priest, "My name's Asha and this is my husband to be Sam."

Sammael made a sound of surprise then relaxed, cradling her hand, "We wish to ask the goddess for her blessing."

The priest nodded, smiling at them, "If you can give a gift to the Goddess, perhaps I will allow you to pass through?"

Asha gave a cry of happiness, clinging closer to Sammael, "Really! Thank you so much." She watched as Sammael dismounted from Whisper and handed her his hand. She took it gladly, sliding off the horse and into his strong arms. She blushed slightly at the contact, but leaned upwards to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, "Thank you." His cheek was rough with a slight stubble and she felt him catch his breath.

"Your really getting into it." He muttered, handing the money over to the priest.

Asha shrugged, leaning into his ear she whispered, "I'm a good actor." She then bounced forwards, following the priest closely.

"So how did you two meet?" The priest asked, looking back at them.

Asha took Sammael's hand in hers, "I was at the beach when I met him, it was love at first sight. Though my parents do not approve." She huffed, "But who can deny true love?"

The priest made an embarrassed cough, "That's nice."

"We wish to marry as soon as we can." Sammael said, then with a cheeky grin he added, "So we can explore our love even further."

Asha saw the priest stumble in his step and she poked Sammael in his ribs, he laughed casually, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"You started it." He whispered in her ear.

Giving a grumble she winked at the priest when he turned around.

He blushed bright red, "This is where you can pray to the goddess. I will leave you, so you have some privacy for your thoughts." He then literally ran away.

Asha gave out a laugh, releasing herself from Sammael's grasp. "You didn't have to go that far, you scared the poor soul."

Sammael shrugged, "It was fun. Thank you."

Asha smiled, then looked around, taking in the huge marble statue of a half naked woman. She was beautiful, "Is that Hera?"

"Yes." Sammael nodded, he gestured to the huge throne that stood at the feet of the statue, it had engravings of couples, family and feasts, jewels scattered across it. A huge red carpet led up to and Asha walked up it.

"What do we do now?" Asha asked Sammael who shrugged.

"You pray." A voice said, it was a woman's, and resounded with authority, Asha glanced up in fright.

On the throne a woman sat comfortably, she was stroking the fur of a huge golden lion, which purred like a house cat. The woman was spectacular, her body was all curves and sharp edges, her face sporting a set of beautiful green eyes. She looked to be in her thirties, but didn't have any grey hair. Instead her hair was a beautiful gold and flowed down past her shoulders.

"Your Hera." Asha stated the obvious, then glanced at the huge lion, which watched her with intelligent golden eyes, "And the Nemean Lion."

"Who's mate you killed." Hera stated, her voice wasn't angry.

"It tried to kill me, I acted in defence, and it killed my horse." Asha bit back.

Hera waved a hand, "It does not matter much, she was the least favourite out of his mates. You did him a favour."

"Pardon?" Asha asked, eyes wide, "You mean there's more?"

Hera nodded, "Of course. You do know what happens when a male and female mate, do you not?"

Asha blushed nodding her head and glaring at Sammael who chuckled.

Hera suddenly stood up, "But. I am not over it yet. You must do something for me, and in turn I will reward you." She walked over to Asha, gazing down at her formidably.

Asha bowed her head, "What can I do for you?"

"There's a city called Thebes, it is close to the sea, so you can take the ship your friends have to it. It will be at war with a man called Demede's. He is a prince, and wants to conquer the world. Teach him that only the god's can rule this world, then come back here and I will reward you." Hera said, her eyes locked with Asha's.

"How can I stop a war?" Asha asked, "I am just one girl."

"You do not need to stop the war, only the destruction, the rape, the pillaging of my temples. One girl can do that. Tame the man." Hera said, then she turned away and headed towards her throne once more.

"Ta...tame him? What do you mean by that?" Asha asked, but Sammael had stepped forwards growling.

"Demede's will hurt her before succumbing to her, don't tell her to do something impossible." He snarled at Hera, he stood in front of Asha.

The Nemean Lion growled at him and started to stand up, but Hera hushed it quickly, turning around with fire in her eyes, "I am the Goddess here. And she will not come to harm. I would not allow it. She is the Chosen One after all."

"So you know about that? I didn't think you god's did." Sammael said, eyes narrowed.

"Chosen One for what?" Asha asked, stepping in front of Sammael and cocking her head, "No one is telling me anything."

But Hera didn't answer instead she swished her hand, "Remember the quest Asha Stormgrey. I will take you to your friends, and if Demede's attempts to harm you I will help."

Then Asha had the feeling that she was falling, she looked over to Sammael, his eyes were wide and one of his hands stretched out to try and grab her. Asha reached out her own hand, but before she knew it he, the temple and Hera were gone and she stood on a beach. The waves were lapping gently on the sand and seagulls called cheerily.

Asha looked around, finding a ship anchored on the shore, it was small and lithe with a silver sheen to it. Beside it stood three figures, and she knew who they were.

With one more glance towards the direction the temple was Asha sighed, turning around and heading to her friends.

**A quest!? Yes!**

**I wasn't sure if I should put it in or not, but decided that a bit more action would suit the story better. It's so sad that I had to leave Sammael out of it, but he gets his turn to shine soon. If anyone has read either King of Ithaca, or David Gemmel's series they would know who Demede's is. A quick note that this story is passed around their timeline's, but not actually set to it. The Trojan War is in approximately three-four years from now.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Asha's acting skills, she's going to need them soon.**

**This chapter was shorter then usual because I pumped two out in two days. :P**

**Next chapter will be up shortly.**

**SB7 as always Reporting Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BLACKOUT**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**THE UNEVENTFUL RESCUE**

**Hello and welcome back to my story! I'm sorry about the irregular update intervals, and will try to fix that problem...**

**In the last chapter I made a spelling mistake for Diomede's name, yes it's Diomede's, not Demede's.**

**Hope everyone is enjoying it! **

**C11**

**The Uneventful Rescue**

Salty air licked Asha's face as she shook her head, her hair lightly tousling around. She didn't get it, how the hell could she stop Diomede's from brutally taking over Thebe's. And then there was the problem of convincing her new friends to get her there.

Sighing she glanced towards them, they hadn't seen her yet and chatted idly to each other.

Asha closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wishing yet again that she had never been sent back in time, squaring her shoulders she walked over to the small ship, "Hey!" She called out.

Sophia saw her first, a grin complementing her features, "Asha! Your here early."

Kyle nodded his head, then he looked around, as if he had lost something, "Where is your horse?"

Asha stopped, emotion swirling through her, she breathed deeply, "She... was killed. By a lioness."

"Are you injured?" Argruis asked, studying her.

Asha shook her head, "I wasn't hurt. I did kill the lion. But it turned out to be the Nemean's mate, and I visited Hera's Temple. The Goddess appeared and has issued me a quest. I need your help."

"Quest?" Sophia asked, cocking her head, she walked up to Asha, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Whatever it is, we will help you." She smiled.

Asha growled, poking her in the rib's, "I almost froze to death, and I had to travel through a god-damn forest on foot because you didn't tell me there was a road!"

Sophia gave a smirk, "Sorry, It was too good of an opportunity."

Asha shook her head, "Well fine. And thank you."

"Where do you need to go for the quest?" Argruis asked, Asha looked up at the brave warrior.

"Thebe's." She answered, understanding quickly went through the warrior's eyes.

"Your going to try and stop Diomede's." He stated.

"Your what!?" Sophia cried out, grabbing Asha's shoulders, "You can't! He's... well evil! He has no virtue, nor honour. He will rape you and then kill you."

"I'm under Hera's protection." Asha answered.

"He's under Athena's!" Sophia snapped, "Neither goddess's will intervene, and he will easily overpower you!"

"I won't let him!" Asha growled, pushing Sophia back, "I have to do this!"

"She's right Asha. You won't last a minute against him." Kyle stated, "But if we help you, you might."

Sophia gave out a gasp, "Kyle! What the hell?!"

"Thebe's is my hometown, I need to protect it. And protect my family! What if it was you Sophia?" Kyle retorted, he stood tall, "I need to help Asha."

Sophia gave a sound of annoyance, "Fine. Just this one time."

"Thank you Sophia." Asha said, smiling she looked over to the ship, "So, shall we?"

Argruis nodded, walking up the board and onto the ship, the rest of the group followed him.

Asha looked around the ship, noticing how clean it was, "What's the name of the ship?"

"_Qwick_." Kyle answered, he smiled fondly at the steering wheel, "She was a gift from the Moon. One of the fastest ships there is. And it only takes two people to sail. Only downside is that she doesn't have any oars."

"She has a triangular sail, it's fine." Asha stated, gazing up at said sail, noticing the beautiful silver flag that flew above it, it was decorated with a silver moon, which had strange writing on it, "What does that writing say?"

"_To the courage of men._" Kyle answered, pulling on a string and the ship started to slice through the water, "The trip won't be long. We will be at Thebe's in a week."

"But won't the city be taken by then?" Asha asked, walking over to stand beside Kyle. Sophia and Argruis were chatting animatedly to each other.

"It's under siege at the moment. Diomede's has taken out most of the defending army, but the walls are holding strong. He's been trying to break in for a month now. One week isn't long in a siege." Kyle shrugged, "Asha. When we get there, we need to get the Royalty out of Thebe's."

"Why?" She asked.

Kyle shook his head, "Just trust me and do it. Now go and rest."

* * *

The week long trip was uneventful, they encountered several bandit's, but easily outran them. Asha trained with her new friend's in combat. With Sophia she learnt how to block a sword with her daggers, Kyle taught her how to disarm a charging enemy and Argruis taught her how to use a long sword.

"Being specialised in one weapon is dangerous." He had stated, "It's best to train in all aspects, so your never in a disadvantage."

So she trained. In between training she ran laps on the ship, sprinting up and down it as fast as she could. Every now and again Sophia would join her and race her. Asha barely beat her.

Asha also learnt how to hog-tie an enemy.

"Might be useful against Diomedes'." Sophia had said with a wink.

And now, with the week gone they could finally see their destination. Thebes stood by the sea, it's walls high and strong. With an army gathered outside it's gates, and a naval blockade by the shore.

"How the hell are we going to get in there?" Asha asked.

"I grew up in Thebes, I know every back entrance, every secret hole." Kyle answered, he smiled at her, "I will get us in there."

Asha nodded, her grip going to the sword that Argruis had given her. She still had her dagger's and bow on her too, "How are we going to-"

"Stop." Sophia growled, "We will be fine. _Qwick _will be anchored in the secret cave."

"Secret cave?" Asha asked.

"Just below that cliff," Kyle gestured to the left of the blockade to a tall steeping cliff that fell into the sea. The water around it was calm, but sharp rocks jutted out, "We will traverse that, and inside there is a huge cave. Where a secret door is."

"Secret door, right." Asha nodded.

Kyle smiled softly, "It will be fine. The fog will conceal us, and once we get into the cave we can go through the door. The passage leads all the way up into the castle."

"And then we can get the Royalty out." Asha stated.

"Most of them. I'm sure the King and his son's will be on the battlefield, that's were you come in. You and I are going to head to the battle, join in. I will talk to the King of Thebes whilst you try and convince Diomede's to stop."

"Which he won't." Sophia muttered, "So I will be behind you two in case the plan doesn't work. And Argruis will be evacuating the royals inside the castle to the ship."

"Okay." Asha nodded, "Then to the cave?"

Kyle nodded, shifting the steering oar and _Qwick _moved towards the dangerous rocks. Quickly manoeuvring between them, covering her eyes from the rising sun Asha quickly found the cave. It laid inside the cliff and was concealed by the darkness.

Kyle moved the ship as if he had traversed this path before, easily sailing into the cave's mouth and anchoring quickly.

Asha looked down, finding a small dock which Sophia leapt down onto, tying the ship off.

"Come on." She called out. Asha shrugged leaping down too, closely followed by the two men.

They jogged up the slippery black rocks and over to a wooden door. Asha tried the handle and growled, it was locked.

"Excuse me." Kyle muttered, gesturing for Asha to step aside. He pulled out a golden key from around his neck, placing it into the keyhole he unlocked the door. Opening it he went first, with Asha following behind closely.

"Careful, it's not lit up." Kyle said, his voice echoing against the stone walls. Asha squinted barely able to see him from the limited natural light coming from the cave below. She stumbled forwards, almost tripping over several times.

When they reached the top of the passage Kyle reached forwards, opening the stone door with a push. Light emitted into the passage and Asha gazed around in wonder at the marble floors, rich curtained windows and soft carpets all around her, a huge double bed stood in the middle of the room, it's sheets grey with dust.

"Who's room is this?" Asha asked, but no one answered, instead Kyle gave her a pained look and walked out of the room.

They followed walking down an empty corridor. The whole castle was deathly quiet.

"Argruis. You remember where I told you to go?" Kyle said to the old warrior, who nodded and trotted off in a different direction, Kyle then turned to Sophia and Asha, "We are going to have to head to th-" He broke off when something slammed into the side of the castle, "They can't have!" He cried out, running to a window he looked out. Asha looked out of another window, eyes widening in horror.

A huge army was besieging the city, the tall gates had been broken in and catapults rained stone missiles down upon the defending army. Outside of the gates a group of horsemen stood around a golden chariot, with footsoldiers advancing into the city.

"The chariot, that's Diomede's." Kyle stated, he then pointed to the defending army, where a tall man stood in golden armour, the King of Thebes, "We need to get there."

"Ok." Asha stated, she grabbed her sword and smashed the window out, leaping onto the ledge, "Let's go." She started to go down. Kyle gave her an incredulous look but followed.

"You know if we fall, we die." Sophia muttered, climbing down after them.

"Then don't fall." Asha stated, grinning up at her friend.

They reached the bottom of the wall and started to run towards the King, Kyle led quickly.

"Kyle look!" Sophia cried out, grabbing his arm.

Diomede's horsemen had advance into the city, and the Prince himself was fighting the King of Thebes. Both armies gathered around, watching the battle whilst fighting each other.

The three pushed through the ranks and watched in horror as Diomede's quickly disarmed the King.

Asha studied both men carefully, The King of Thebe's was old, he had greying hair, but his shoulders were stout and he held himself with pride, holding the gleaming golden sword in his hands like a veteran of war. Diomede's was like a god. His dark brown hair streaked with gold, body clad in silver armour that depicted a huge boar. Arm's strong. He held his longsword against the King's neck, face covered with a helmet looking down without mercy.

"Cry out like your sons did, King." Diomede's spat out, "And know that once I kill you, I will be after your daughter's."

"You rotten pig." Kyle growled out, pushing through the Thebian's, "You haven't killed all of his sons yet."

"My son." The King of Thebe's whispered out.

The two armies moved uncertainly. Asha stared with wonder at Kyle.

He raised his rapier, "Fight me."

Diomede's stared at him, then threw his head back and laughed, "You! Your a son of this stupid king?!"

"Yes!" Kyle growled out, "My name is Kyle, son of The Great King of Thebe's."

Diomede's shook his head, "I will not fight a boy." Then he pulled back his arm, bringing his sword down upon the throat of the King. Kyle cried out, advancing towards the Prince, but his guards stopped him with their swords.

"My sword will not be tainted by weakling's blood." Diomede's growled, wiping his sword again the King's robes.

Kyle gave a shout of pure rage, advancing upon the enemy. Sophia shrugged past Asha, grabbing Kyle's arm.

"Stop it. He's under Athena's protection!"

Diomede's looked up at the newcomer, "Woman, your place is not on a battlefield."

Sophia ignored him, pulling Kyle away.

"But it is mine." Asha called out, walking towards her friends she met Diomede's blue eyes and held them, "As you are under the protection of a Goddess, so am I."

Diomede's blinked, walking towards Asha he cocked his head, looking her up and down, "And who's protection are you under?"

"The Queen of the Gods herself. Hera." Asha stated, taking steps towards him herself and unsheathing her sword, she held it up towards him, "And since both goddess's cannot intervene, let's fight as equals."

Diomede's gave a chuckle, "You shall never be my equal, woman."

"Says the man under a woman's protection." Asha ground out, getting annoyed at his audacity.

"Under a goddess's protection. I will never be under a woman," He gave her a slithering look, "Only above."

Asha almost spat out in disgust, "Your horrid."

"It doesn't matter." He stated, turning his back on her, "Men, take her."

His personal guard gave out war cries., dismounting from their horses they advanced upon her. Asha gritted her teeth, remembering her training and waiting for them to come to her. She ducked the first ones swipe and cut under his armpit.

Blood flowed out of the wound like a dam opening and he fell onto his face in agony. Asha narrowed her eyes at the rest of the enemy, grabbing the injured one by his hair.

She placed her sword against his neck, "One more move and he's dead."

Diomede's glared at her, turning back around he unsheathed his sword and advanced upon her, "You really want to die, don't you?!"

Asha shrugged, not answering, she watched as he swiped at her head, the beautiful silver sword moving in slow motion. She hefted up her human shield and watched in silent fascination as the sword passed through his throat. She dropped him, blood splatted all over her face.

Asha cocked her head at Diomede's, "Look what you did."

He glared at her, "When I have you on the ground whimpering beneath me, I will ask you the same question."

"Try." She ground out. Rolling forwards Asha swiped at his legs, barely missing them. She fell out of the roll, moving to the side quickly as his sword reached for her. Quickly she parried his blow, punching out at him but her fist hit his helm. She grumbled at the pain, shaking the hand.

He laughed in mockery, shifting his hold on his sword he swiped at her stomach. Asha back-flipped, kicking him in the jaw, the helmet falling off from the impact.

Diomede's faltered for a moment, hand rubbing his jaw, blooding seeping out of his cracked lip, he was handsome enough. But it didn't stop Asha from trying to cut his throat. He parried the blow and their swords crossed together, face's pressed close together.

Asha glared into his cold blue eyes, pulling out of the lethal embrace, "Yield before I make you kneel." She almost hummed at her poetry.

"Your strong for a girl." He laughed out, "But not strong enough." He continued the attack, sword flying at her faster than anything she had ever seen.

Barely blocking the first two swipes Asha was knocked to the ground, Diomede's sword pressed against her throat. She challenged him with her eyes, "Go ahead, another dead person to add to your list."

He stared at her, confused that she was not begging for her life, "What do you mean?"

"Look around you. Is this really worth it all?" Asha gestured around, her head banging with adrenaline. She placed her hand into her hair, which had come loose from the fight, "War, death, hate. Why? Because someone insulted a person you never knew? Look around you! Are you the only person here!"

Asha cocked her head as she watched him listen to her, surprised that he hadn't killed her yet.

Diomede's was in wonder, this beautiful girl in front of him was saying the exact same words as Athena had said to him, he gazed down into stubborn eyes, eyes that held such depth that he had never seen before, "Are you the goddess?"

Asha blinked, "No." She looked over to the battlefield, where the two armies fought, Kyle and Sophia were trying to cut through to her. She swallowed heavily as the steel of his sword cut into her throat, blood seeped from the wound.

Diomede's stared at the blood, then at the elegant neck which it sprouted from. Sthenelus, his old friend, broke him out of his trance.

His old friend said, "Why not take her as a war trophy."

Diomede's looked to him, then back at the girl, "Get up."

Asha glared at him, but followed the order, slowly standing up she squared her shoulders at him. She rubbed her neck, her hand coming away red with blood, it wasn't life threatening.

Diomede's looked over to Sthenelus, "Call the army back. We will take the city tomorrow."

"But what about-"

Diomede's cut him off, staring at Asha, "I have something to play with for now."

Asha growled, "If you touch me-"

"You can't do anything." He snapped at her, sheathing his sword he grabbed Asha by the neck, "Tonight you will be my plaything." He let her go, only to grasp her hair.

Asha cried out as he pulled her over to the golden chariot, "You basted!"  
Diomede's didn't say anything, instead his henchman whipped the horses into a gallop and they headed towards the camp.

* * *

Asha was thrown onto the ground, her head slamming against the hard dirt floor. The fall was cushioned somewhat by a blue carpet and a couple of pillows. She groaned rubbing her neck and looking up in challenge at Diomede's.

"Don't you dare!" She growled out, struggling to get back up on her feet. But the warrior grabbed her by her hair again, pushing her down onto the ground.

He let go, only to start undressing. The cuirass he wore shone in the dim light as he shrugged it off. His heavily muscled torso gleaming with sweat from the battle, he laughed at her horrified expression.

"It's always fun when I take a virgin." He grinned at her, hands moving to strip the rest of his clothing off.

But Asha leapt up, trying to run out, he caught her easily by the waist, pushing her to the ground beneath him.

She stared mortified at the dirt ground, wiggling and trying to escape from him. But his body pressed her down.

Diomede's hands crept along her legs and she gave out a cry of horror.

"Let me go!" She screamed as his hands caught the hem of her dress, pulling it up.

His other hand snaked around to grab one of her breast's, giving it a squeeze. Asha bucked in terror, managing to reverse their positions, so that she was on top of him. He gave a soft growl, one hand gripping her butt.

"Your a rowdy one. But remember, the master is on top." He leant forwards to catch her lips, forcefully forcing himself at her.

Asha narrowed her eyes, biting down on his tongue, drawing blood. He released her in shock, and she leapt to freedom.

Without looking back she ran from the tent, sprinting as fast as she could manage towards the city. She heard Diomede's shouting for his men to catch her, heard horse's gallop after her, but also saw horse's running towards her. Kyle was at the front and the horse he was on churned up the ground.

He reached out his hand to her, Asha took it, leaping onto the back of the horse and burying her face into his back. They raced back to the castle, where Sophia cried out in joy and embraced her.

"I thought you were a goner!" She mumbled into Asha.

"I shouldn't have been so stupid!" Asha growled out.

There was a clattering of hooves and Diomede's personal guard came through the gates. Asha narrowed her eyes, standing beside Sophia.

The King Killer trotted forwards on a brown horse, glaring at Asha, eyes wild.

"I'm guessing he almost got you." Sophia whispered.

Asha nodded, happy to be beside her friend, Sophia gave a curse and rubbed her arm, "He won't touch you again."  
"He looks determined to." Asha muttered, eyes meeting Diomede's. She quickly looked away.

"Give her to me, or I can't guarantee any of you surviving." Diomede's called out, "I have unfinished business with her."

Kyle laughed, "Business she wants nothing to do with." He withdrew his rapier and pointed it at Diomede's, "You come any closer and I will slit your throat, I don't care if your under some goddess's protection."

Diomede's glared at him, then at Asha, "Tomorrow, I will finish what I started."

Then he turned away, his follower's galloping after him.

Asha shook herself, knowing that they were leaving tonight, and that she shouldn't worry about his words, "Have you evacuated the royals yet."

"The only one's alive are Princess Andromache and Kyle." Sophia stated, "Asha-"

But she shook her head, "We need to evacuate everyone we can."

"Asha. You need to talk to Hera." Kyle stated, walking up to stand beside them.

"Where is the closest temple?" She asked, tear's starting to brim in the corner's of her eyes.

"Just outside the city." Argruis answered, walking in from the castle, "I will take you there."

"Then lets go?" She cocked her head.

Argruis shook his head, "Diomede's has scouts everywhere, the moment we leave, he will come after us."

"He can't hurt us in the temple."

"A good point. Kyle, ready two horses." Argruis ordered his colleague.

The horses were quickly readied and they mounted them.

"Get everyone ready to leave in an hour, if we aren't back by then, leave." Argruis stated, Kyle started to argue back but the old warrior held up a hand, "Don't wait for us, and may the Moon be with you."

Asha nodded to her friends, kicking her horse into a gallop she followed Argruis towards the gate. Thebian's guarded it and nodded to them as they passed through.

Asha quickly spotted scouts, which called out alarms to the main Achaean camp. She looked away quickly, finding the temple in the distance, "We need to go faster!" Asha called to her friend.

The old warrior didn't answer, instead he whispered something under his breath and the horses gained in speed. The temple advanced upon them at speed.

They ducked their heads as they passed into the temple.

Asha dismounted quickly and knelt at the Goddess's statue, "I pray to you!" She called out, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Asha asked Argruis, turning around and finding his wide eyes. Behind him stood Diomede's. His sword was dripping blood through Argruis' chest.

"Because my Goddess is distracting her." He stated, pulling the sword free.

Asha grabbed her bow, quickly stringing it, she pulled the string to her chest, "Why?!" She cried, then she released the string, the arrow flew at him, only to fly off an invisible barrier.

He advanced towards her as she wasted arrow's upon him. When he was close enough Asha unsheathed her daggers, swinging at him. Only to have him catch her wrists and press her against Hera's marble statue.

"Now where did we leave off?" Diomede's asked, breath tickling her cheek.

"By the Moon, help her!" Argruis cried out, he had slumped onto the ground, but his hands had wrapped around the pendant he always wore.

A silver light emitted from it, then burst out like flames.

Diomede's gave a growled, shoving Asha down and turning to look at the light.

_Stop what you are doing, Child._ A voice growled into their minds. From where Argruis laid a reptilian head rose, silver eyes glaring at them. The dragon materialised out of the silver light. It giant body breaking the temple's walls and ceilings. Marble fell down around them, crashing with huge reverberations.

It was like an earthquake, but Asha managed to get to her feet, "The Moon." She stated, eyes wide.

Diomede's stared at her, "What?"

_Asha Stormgrey. Chosen One, you choose me as your saviour, why? _The dragon asked.

She took in it's silver scales, the pure brilliance of the dragon, "Your goodness, I need to change something, and goodness is what I want to use to change that."

_That answer, _The dragon paused staring at her, _Will have to do. _

**CLIFF HANGER.**

**I was very sketcy about writing this chapter, not sure if it is as good as I would like it to be...**

**Rape back then was a common occurrence during war, and peacetime. So I needed to integrate that scene in. (I know it's not the whole thing, but-)**

**Btw, the dragon is a male.**

**See ya again soon!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BLACKOUT**

_Life is not as simple as people want it to be. Life is to be feared and hated, treasured and looked after. _

_Life is everything._

_But what is living?_

**Welcome back to the long awaited chapter of my Troy series, why I haven't updated? Eh... WRITERS BLOCK. I was re-reading some of what I had written in the past and I went wow, I hope I can write like that again.**

**But... well we shall see.**

**I am currently doing a Certificate III in Engineering and am the only girl in the class, and no one is talking to me. Yay. This is making me very depressed, not to mention the early hours and the 1 ½ hour drive to and back home (Straya mate!). Then there are the late nights because my mum has been sick.**

**Hey, quick question, am I scary?**

**Urgh.**

**I had several horrible idea's for this chapter that I almost finished, but then almost rolled over and died when I re-read it. Here's an example, originally I was going to have Asha ride to the rescue of Thebe's on a silver stallion... yea.**

**Anyway. I shall continue to have my imaginary friend and sulk in a corner. Have fun reading this!**

**CHAPTER 12**

Bloody War

Asha stared in fascination at the great dragons head. And in the moment it was there, it was gone again. She didn't know how it happened until she looked around, ready to confront Diomede's. But she wasn't in the temple any-more. She wasn't even in Greece.

Her eyes prickled from tears that wanted to fall. In front of her were the familiar settings of her home. She could smell the ocean that was so close by, heard the chatter of her family. Asha walked forwards, her feet dragging slightly, somehow she knew that time had passed, maybe it was the timber in her families voice, or how the leaves on the family oak tree were coloured in red.

She stopped in front of the heavy wooden door, her hand clenched, wondering if she even existed any-more, if maybe this was a dream, a very good dream, one she didn't want to end.

Asha took a deep breath, moving her hand to knock on the door. The sound echoed throughout her, into her inner-self. She heard footsteps come closer and the door opened.

In front of her stood a young girl with baby blue eyes and golden hair. Her mouth quirked into the biggest smile and she exclaimed, "ASHA!"

Kate lurched forwards and gripped her around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug, "I miiiiiiised you!"

Asha closed her eyes, breathing softly at the familiar caress. Kate was her favourite cousin, "I missed you too."

"Were have you been?" A sharp voice asked, not harsh, but sharp. Asha looked up into beautiful green eyes.

"Kimorei!" Asha said happily, running forwards and hugging her half sister, "It's a long story."

"You still have to tell me. What in hades name are you wearing?" Kimorei exclaimed, staring at her clothing, "No wait, let me guess, it's part of the story. Right?"

"Rei! Leave Ash alone!" Kate wailed in a singsong voice, grinning happily, "I like her clothes, they remind me of a play we are doing at school called-" She broke off, a huge look of concentration on her face, her mouth started to pout and her eyes watered, "I don't know!"

"Iliad. The story of the Trojan war, written by Homer. It's an epic, and it's free to download on iPhone." Kimorei stated smartly.

"Urgh! Don't go technical on me Rei-Rei!" Kate whimpered, wiggling like a puppy.

"I-Iliad?" Asha stuttered, everyone looked at her curiously, she shook her head, "I smell cookies, has Kate been cooking with you Rei?"

"Yes. She's been a very good student. Though I have caught her sneaking some bites of dough." She shot Kate a glace, some heat in it.

Kate blushed, "It was yummy."

"So is little girl." Kimorei stated, then she growled like a monster and picked Kate up, flinging her over her shoudler, "Come on Ash. Time to eat little girl."

"I'm... not sure I want to eat that. Cookies yes, Kate no." Asha stated following and laughing, all worries gone.

Kate flailed without much effort, giggling, "Nooo Rei-Rei, don't eat me!"

They walked into the house, the wooden floor's creaking, welcoming her home. Asha looked at the walls, which were wooden panels and where a huge array of picture's sat, all in different sizes. Most of them showed Kate, Kimorei and Asha together, others showed Kazendae and Ivory working together Some showed their mother and father, which brought back painful memories that she didn't want to relive. So she shoved them back.

She gripped her fingers with a hand, following Kimorei into the kitchen, where on the main table two trays of cookies sat, just waiting to be devoured by Asha.

Her stomach rumbled, after-all she hadn't had a proper, home cooked meal since landing in Greece.

Kimorei let Kate back down and instantly grabbed her wrist, preventing the young girl from grabbing some cookies and shoving them in her face.

Asha felt her mouth salivating, but held back, sitting down and waiting for Kimorei to dish out the cookies. Kate sat down, wiggling and waiting, her eyes wide and bright.

Once they started tucking in Kimorei gave her a look.

Asha swallowed her bite, clearing her throat, "What I am about to tell you, you won't believe me. But you have to."

So she lurched into the story, starting with how she was saved by a prince, attacked by the most gorgeous guy, and then finally to the dragon. She skipped the parts of her killing anyone or anything, after-all Kate was at the table. Her sister and cousin watched her intently, listening. Their eye's grew wider and wider, and at the end of the story they were gaping at her, Kate tugged her sleeve, "I wanna go to Greece!"

Kimorei said nothing, instead she watched her cousin plead with Asha.

"You can't. I think it was a one time thing, afterall, I am back. It might have been a dream, but time has passed." Asha stated firmly, grabbing Kate's shoulder, "And trust me you don't want to have been there. It's not like the stories."

"What did this Diomede's do to you. You kept pausing like it was causing you pain." Kimorei stated out of the blue.

Asha stiffened, she glanced at Kate and shook her head. Kimorei nodded, understanding.

"Hey Ashy!" Kate said, "Come on outside, Kimorei got you a gift whilst you were gone!"

Kimorei grinned, nodding, "Yes I did. And one's for us too."

"Don't tell me you got-" Asha started but Kimorei shook her off.

"It's a surprise."

They all walked outside, the sun was high in the sky the blue ocean serene. Their house was a modern villa with a huge garage attached to it. The roller doors rolled up and Asha's eyes grew wide, in front of her were three motorbikes, all dirt one's. Asha made an extremely happy noise and ran back into the house, to her room. Gazing around the familiar room fondly Asha grabbed her motorcycle gear, which she had hoarded for many years, shrugging it on she ran back outside and leapt on the green motorbike, which she guessed was hers. Kimorei rolled her eyes, "You want me to explain it to you?"

"I've read so many books, I feel like I go be a pro racer already Rei." Asha said, kicking the bike into motion and slipping it into first gear. She revved it, giving Kimorei a wink before setting off.

She followed the familiar trail behind the house, into the bush behind.

Now some people (American's and so on) think that Australia is full of evil things that will kill you. But really, it's not that dangerous. And Asha sped through the bush, perhaps running over a few Brown Snakes (Who are extremely venomous) and ignoring mosquito's and spiders. She felt only the thrill of riding a motorbike, and started wondering how everyone back in Greece would react to it.

Then it happened again. She felt as if she was being pulled backwards and forwards, like something was absorbing her. She closed her eyes, feeling sick.

_Dream's are reality, and reality are dreams. _A voice said in her mind as Asha slowly woke up. She blinked wildly, finding herself by a familiar beach, the one she originally woke up at Troy.

Blue and gold flashed in her peripheral vision and she glanced over to find Lupaz, the God of the Jewel gazing at her.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head, then her eyes went wide, beside her was her motorbike, "No way."

_It wasn't meant to come through, but who cares? _Lupaz muttered, his tone bored.

"Where's Sophia? Kyle?"

_In Blue Owl Bay. _Lupaz answered, he stretched out, _Yes, yes, your wondering how they got back. But they didn't. You haven't been there yet, maybe. _

"Time's repeated?" Asha exclaimed, "So in a couple of minutes those fishermen will walk over here?"

_Maybe, or maybe time has changed, or you have changed it enough to prevent that from happening, or maybe you can change it, or maybe none of that. _Lupaz replied, beautiful eyes unblinking.

"Er. What?" But before she could say anything else the dragon was gone, and in it's place were voices.

"That was a horrible catch today!" A fisherman said angrily. They walked around the corner and stopped and stared at Asha.

She gave them a thin smile before leaping up and jumping onto her motorbike, slipping it into gear she surged forwards, towards Troy. Her backpack jiggled cheerfully on her back and she wondered when she put it back on. She thought maybe it was of Lupazs' messing.

She rode by where Prince Hector was supposed to be, only to find him missing. Asha was confused as she rode to the big city, people stopping and staring at her as she did, the city didn't have bronze roof's. The market-place wasn't busy. She cocked her head, wondering what was going on.

That was when she saw him. Diomede's rode in his golden chariot, head held high and followed by an entourage.

He around at the sound of the motorbike and his eyes caught hers, recognition shot through them and Asha almost collapsed. Time hadn't repeated itself, instead it had continued onwards.

Diomede's forced his chariot through a thong of people and towards her.

"What are you doing here for?" She asked him, making sure that she was slightly away from him.

"I'm here for the wedding." He answered, then his eyes narrowed, "You disappeared right in front of me, right into thin air. And then no-one could find you until now. Where did you go?"

"Home." Asha answered, "How much time has passed?"

"Two years." He answered, "And Thebe's is mine. Though every single man, woman and child had evacuated before I took it. I take it I should be thanking you for that?"

But Asha didn't hear him, instead her shoulders slumped, her eyes wide, "Two years?" She murmured. She had only spent mere minutes back in her time, but two years had passed, maybe Lupaz had done something, forcefully changing time, and maybe he had lied to her.

"Where's Kyle?" Asha asked, eyes glaring into Diomede's.

The Prince blinked, "You don't know? He's here in Troy, at the palace. He and his people sought refuge here."  
Asha nodded, "Then excuse me." She slipped the bike into gear and sped off, leaving Diomede's in her dust.

The familiar street's of Troy flew by her, people jumped out of her way, surprised by the weird thing she rode upon. The motorbike surged forwards, surpassing the speed that a horse could gallop at.

Asha saw the huge palace, and the gate guards there. She pulled her bike to a stop in front of them, their gazes incredulous.

"Can you watch this? I need to speak to Prince Kyle." Asha said, pointing to the bike.

The guards nodded, "He's with Prince Hector in the main courtyard."

She nodded her thanks, walking with haste into the palace and to the main courtyard, she had never physically been into the palace, but she had watched the movie Troy, and knew where the main courtyard was. Asha started to jog, eating up the ground and eager to see her friend. She ran through the gate to the courtyard.

Sighting Kyle she called out to him and he turned around, surprise lighting up his features.

Prince Hector stood beside him, an astonished look on his face.

"Kyle!" Asha yelled out, running up to her friend and bear hugging him, "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle!"

Her friend started to laugh, "Ash, it's been two years, where have you been?"  
"Home." Asha answered, then remembering that Hector was there dipped in a curtsy, "Prince Hector."

He smiled gently, but there was something in his eyes that made Asha look twice, he looked relieved, but also sad, "We all thought you were gone."

"Well technically I was." Asha grinned, "but thank you for worrying about me. Kyle, a word in private?"  
Kyle nodded, curious as to what Asha needed. They walked over to the fountain and stopped for a minute.

"What happened Asha."

"As I said, I went home." She stated, "Hey, where's Sophia?"

Kyle smiled slightly, "She's in her room with our son. When you say, you mean your time. Don't you?"

Asha sputtered, "But I thought she couldn't stand you! When did you have a son?"

"Don't change the subject." Kyle snapped, grinning happily.

"Yes, when I say my home, I mean my time, but also my home. When I originally came here I wasn't at home, I had been on Blue Owl Bay."

"So you ended back at home, and now your back, how did that happen?"

"I think Lupaz has something to do with it." Asha stated.

Kyle's eyes widened, "But he's the God of the Jewel's. You've met him?"

"You sound surprised..." Asha trailed off, narrowing her eyes at him.

"He never shows himself to humans. He barely shows himself to gods. If you have seen him, then you must be here for something bigger then we originally thought." Kyle stated.

"Oh yeah? Also I have a quick question. Helikon had told me about something called the Goddess's Mask or something, I think the Sun have it."

Asha watched as slowly Kyle kneeled on the ground, hands shaking, "They have had it for two years."

"Kyle?"

But he shook his head looking up at Asha, "We must protect you with our lives. If the Sun capture you, then the whole world will crumble and burn."

"Why would they want that?" Asha asked, holding out her hand.

"Because they want to destroy a God."

**CHAPTER END.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one, I spent some time at tafe writing it up, since I barely have time for myself these days. And when I do, I want to play Dragon Age.**

**DRAGON AGE IS AWESOME.**

**Ahem. So thank you for reading this new chapter! I know it's not as long as the others, and not as engrossing. And the end leaving a lot of questions to be asked, buuuuut. Tough cookies.**

**There is a reason that Asha went back to her time, other then getting a motorbike, which I know many of you will find illogical. But trust me it straightens up again.**

**And Kyle and Sophia are gorgeous together :P**

**BTW, Australia really isn't that dangerous. We should overexaggerate. Because there is probably only a million of things that could kill you in one step... oh wait, that's in a nail size... hehehehe. Don't be too worried.**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BLACKOUT **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Welcome back!**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**The Dreaded Number**

"You mean the Moon?" Asha whispered, "They want to kill everyone, just to kill a single Dragon God? Sammael wants to kill everyone?"

"He's being controlled, just like all the other's. The Sun wants to destroy the Moon."

"You would think it would be the other way around!" Asha stated, and at Kyle questioning gaze said, "The Sun is loved by everyone, he is basically Apollo. People live and thrive in his midst. But the Moon doesn't get that reverence, people shun the night and the beauty of the stars."

Kyle blinked, then nodded in understanding, "Yes, I do find it odd."  
"Where can we find the Sun?" Asha asked.

"We can't fight them." Kyle stated, "And we can't leave Troy for awhile."

"I wasn't asking you to come with me. You need to stay with Sophia."

He shook his head, "You can't deal with them alone Asha. You don't even have weapons anymore."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Asha unslung her backpack, gazing into it she found all of the stuff she originally had, and a new necklace, she picked it up.

The necklace resembled a sword, with strange letter's engraved on it, it was a bright silver. She moved her finger over the letter's murmuring what they looked like.

Then the charm glowed, it shone like the moon and expanded until Asha's arms hurt from holding it up. The sword had morphed into several swords fitted together, like the buster sword Cloud had in Advent Children.

On closer examination she found that it was indeed the buster sword. She tested pulling it apart and placing it back together. Then slung it on her shoulder, "I have a weapon it seems."

Kyle was staring at it and her, like she was an alien, "That was raw magic. The Moon's magic no less."

"It' s a Buster Sword." Asha stated happily, then her grin fell off her face, "But how the hell am I supposed to carry it around with me all of the time?"  
"Try murmuring the engravings again." Kyle suggested.

Asha did and the sword glowed the same colour and reverted itself to the charm, "Nifty."

Someone cleared their throat and Asha spun around, finding Hector smiling.

"Sophia is looking for you Kyle." He stated.

"Have you seen Andromache yet?" Kyle asked, his shoulder's stiffening when he realised that Hector had watched the magic.

"Your sister arrived safely with Odysseus, at the same time King Diomede's arrived, we have put him in our," Hector paused eyes sparkling with humour, "Less accommodating rooms."

Asha grinned, "Maybe you should have thrown him from a cliff?"

Hector laughed, "Maybe. But then my father wouldn't have liked that."

"Why is Diomede's here anyway?" Asha asked.

"My wedding." Hector answered.

"Wedding?" Asha blinked, knowing she looked like an idiot, then she remembered that Hector had been married to a woman called Andromache in the movie, "Princess Andromache? She's a lucky woman."

Hector smiled slightly, the smile not reaching his eyes, "What about you? Have you been married? You don't seem to have aged a single day."

"As I have said before. I don't think I will ever get married." Asha said, she was curious that she hadn't aged.

"Not even to Sammael?" Kyle asked.

Asha blushed scarlet, "He's an enemy you twit."

"Who's Sammael?" Hector asked, hand twitching near his sword.

"I am." A deep voice said from behind them.

They all turned to find Sammael's grey eyes glued to Asha, "You were gone for two years, and when I sensed your presence I... I have to come."

Hector growled, moving in front of them and drawing his sword, "I know you. Not by name, but by acts. You've decimated towns."

"Have I now." He stated casually, eyes still glued to Asha, who straightened her shoulders and walked up to Hector, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder she felt him relax.

Grabbing her charm she whispered the words of magic and her Buster Sword appeared which she levelled intimidatingly at Sammael, "You plan to destroy the world."

"The Sun plans that, yes."

"And you serve the Sun?"

"Of course."

"Then go away. And I hope for you that you never see me again." Asha growled.

Pain passed through Sammael's eyes and he nodded, turning around and walking off.

Asha sighed painfully, making the sword a charm again and tying it around her neck. Kyle and Hector watched her with uncertainty.

"What?" She snapped, eyes closed.

"Ash-" Kyle started.

"Don't. I have something cool to show you guys. Come on." She didn't wait for their responses, just headed back to the front of the palace, where her motorbike was. It was still there, with the guard staring at it and passer-bye's whispering and pointing.

"Taa daa." She said, gesturing to it, "It's called a motorbike."

"Motorbike?" Hector asked, "What does it do?"

"You can ride it, it's faster then any horse and never tires..." She broke off, going over to the bike and glancing at the fuel gauge, it hadn't moved off of full. Curious. She didn't know how to explain it.

"Really?" Hector said, "How do you make them?"

"Er... I don't know. It was a gift from my half sister." She replied, scratching her head.

"You have a sister?" Hector asked, surprised, "Is she as amazingly different as you are?"

"More so. Her name is Kimorei. I have three sister's. All weirder then me." Asha explained, "But the point is I don't know how to make one. And I doubt anyone in this land would know."

"You mean it's from your time?" Hector asked.

Asha froze, "How-"

"Kyle told me," the Prince gestured to her offending friend, "I am on the Moon's side. Afterall, all out war has been decreed. Some cities are taking sides with the Sun. Namely Greeks."

"War?" Asha swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Yes. We are fighting for what is right."

"Like a holy war." Asha whispered to herself, "Well, it's good to have you on our side Prince Hector."

"You knew who I was when you first met me." He suddenly said, "How?"

"Your famous." She shrugged, "Extremely famous. I'm not Greek, or Trojan. I'm from a land far far away called Australia, where there are no princes, only a democracy. But I have still heard of you."

"What did I do?"

"I can't tell you..." She trailed off, remembering the horrid act, "But I will try and help you."

"It sounds like it's not the greatest thing."

"No." Asha shook her head, "But you are a hero. And by my word I will help you. So you can see your children grow old."

Hector blinked, "Will my first born be a boy?"

Asha laughed, "Not telling." Then she bowed to them and jumped onto the motorbike, "Grab a horse and let's race."

The two Prince's laughed and called for horses, Asha suggested that they head to the beach, so she jumped off to walk beside them, lugging the bike with her.

"It's kind of like a chariot." Kyle said.

"Hmmm. No not really. It's more like a horse with two legs. You need a lot of balance to ride it. Now Kyle, tell me all about your son." Asha said.

People in the street stopped and stared at them as they passed by, she noticed a lot of strange soldier's.

They walked on, ignoring the glances and Kyle explained how he found that he was in love with Sophia from the moment they found her fighting, but it had taken a long time to get her to feel the same.

"She is very stubborn." Asha said smartly.

"Reminds me of someone." Kyle stated and Hector laughed.

"Yea well I'm not going to get married any-time soon. Or ever. Let alone have children."

"You don't like children?" Hector asked.

"No." Asha stated, grumbling under her breath about how they weren't cute at all.

"I think your trying to convince yourself of that." Kyle stated, "When you meet Zach, you will change your mind."

"Will not!" Asha said.

"I bet you will get all soft and goey, like all women. You are a woman right Ash?" Kyle asked.

Asha punched him in the shoulder and walked faster, "Enough about my gender! Let's race."

She didn't hear Kyle whisper to Hector, "10 Drachma's she gets all goey when she sees Zach."

"I'm not sure she will..." Hector whispered, "She doesn't strike me as the type."

"You haven't seen her around animals. She gets goey about them." Kyle stated.

Hector blinked, gazing at the proud and confident woman, who was truly beautiful, "Really?"

"I bet behind all of that stubbornness is the warmest and goeyest woman you will ever meet. She would make a great mother." Kyle said and nodded to himself, "So, 10 Drachma's?"

"Deal." Hector murmured, still watching Asha, noting how she walked, her strong arms holding the motorbike up. And her sudden stop.

The Prince's almost slammed into her back. They looked over her shoulder and found Prince Diomede's there, conversing with Prince Achilles.

Diomede's looked up, and grinned, "Asha, good to see you again."

But she ignored him, her eyes wide and staring at Achilles who narrowed his eyes at her, "Who is she?"

"Just an annoying girl that needs punis-"

"Your Prince Achilles." Asha stated, walking forwards in a dream-like state, "I have some advice, stay out of the wars."

Prince Achilles blinked, "What?"

"You heard me." With that she walked back to where she had left her motorbike and continued on her way, with Hector and Kyle close on her heels.

"What was that about?" Kyle asked.

"He does something horrible." Asha replied, "That's all I will tell you." They had reached the gates and Asha mounted her motorbike, "Ready to get thrashed?"

They mounted their horses and Asha sped off on the motorbike, speeding as fast as she could, to try and get away from all of her worries.

Sophia looked happy, her skin glowed naturally and she looked beautiful, her once short hair now reaching her shoulders. In her arms was her child, Zach.

For some reason Hector had wanted to accompany them, and Kyle had accepted.

"Asha. I knew you would come back." Sophia said softly.

"Gosh, your just so," Asha blinked a couple of times, "Nice. What happened to the smart arse?"

Sophia waved a hand dismissaly, "Love happened."

Asha stared at her as she laughed, jiggling Zach a bit, which drew her eyes to the child.

Hector watched Asha curiously, as did Kyle. She seemed extremely confused by Sophia, and when she looked at the child her shoulder's stiffened slightly.

"He's... He's..." She stammered and everyone stared at her as she started to shake, "GOREGOUS!" She exclaimed, smiling like a fool and making faces at Zach and noises. Everyone stared at her in fascination as Sophia handed Zach over, who giggled instantly.

"Whoz thez cutest! Who who who? You are! Yes you are." Asha made goey noises, and was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Hector hand over 10 drachma's to Kyle. Zach was instantly in love with Asha and tugged on her hair and laughed constantly.

"Who would have guessed?" Hector murmured to Kyle as the two women started talking about Zach's behaviour and how cute he was. He had Kyle's blonde hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Trust me, I'm the most surprised." Sophia murmured, after she let Asha play with Zach. They frolicked around, laughing with each other.

But the mood was shattered when a solider walked in and stood to attention in front of Hector, Asha looked up, the grin falling off her face at the look of horror on Hector's face. She picked Zack up and gave him back to his mother.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They have sighted a golden dragon." Hector stated, "And many of the Sun are there."

"What does that mean?" Asha asked, clenching her hands together.

"It means your staying here." Hetcor stated.

Asha laughed, "No. I have my motorbike, they won't be expecting that. Just tell me where I need to go."

"Your not going alone." Hector commanded.

"Fine. Then someone can come with me on my bike. You chose who." She squared her shoulders.

"I'll come with you." The Prince stated, "Afterall, I know the area better then anyone else."

Asha nodded, already heading to where she kept her motorbike.

Hector hanged onto her for his life, she almost laughed when he yelped in surprise, "This thing is extremely fast."

"It's not that fastest thing in my world." Asha shrugged, taking a hand off of the handlebars.

"Really? Whats the fastest thing?" Hector asked, his voice laced with fear and his eyes on the hand that had let go, "Is it safe to ride one handed?"

"Easily. The fastest thing would be a rocket or a jet plane." Asha explained, "A rocket is something we use to fly into space, you know where the stars are. And a jet plane is for flying across countries in the air, like a dragon, but much much faster."

"Oooohk." Hector said, then he pointed to a hill, "Just over there is where they sighted the dragon."

"Get your sword out. I'm going to do a drive by." Asha commanded, then she gunned the gas and accelerated. They flew over the hill and into an empty clearing.

She stopped the bike, "Where are they?" Looking at the ground she found massive footprints, and some smaller, human ones.

Hector gestured to the sky, "There."

And above them to the east was a huge golden dragon, flying away towards the mountains.

"We can catch them." Asha stated, accelerating again, she sped up a hill, the bikes engine groaning from the effort, but it was a good quality one and trekked through the ground expertly.

Some of the Sun on the dragons back looked down at the ground and their eyes widened at the sight they beheld.

Asha overtook the dragon, heading to a tall cleft and skidding to a stop, dirt flying everywhere. Hector had brought a bow and she strung it, arming it with an arrow and taking aim.

The dragons golden eyes met her, and she saw such intelligence there that her arm faltered.

_So your the Chosen One._ A voice said in her head, it was sharp and intense and she felt like her entire being was being examined, she felt a presence probe into her mind.

Closing her eyes she concentrated on pushing it out, then she snapped them open again and loosed the arrow. It's aim was true and flew towards the dragons eyes, only to disintegrate in a flaming barrier.

"Asha." Hector suddenly said, "We need to get out of here."

Is horrible fascination she watched the dragon start to descend, towards them. She jumped onto the motorbike, "What dragon is that?!" Asha exclaimed.

"Goldem." Hector answered, "He's the Sun."

**End. **

**See I'm nice, have a new chapter.**

**Love you all.**

**:P**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BLACKOUT**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**I do not own any of the characters from the movie Troy and any of the characters from the books related to Troy. I do own my own characters and plot.**

C14

All Our Days

Asha pumped the gas hard, almost lurching Hector off the back of the bike. If that was the Sun, then they had to get out of there. She pushed the bike hard, flying over obstacles, a branch swiped at her face and her eyes stung from the sting of it. But she dare'nt move her hands off the handlebars for she need all the balance she could muster. Using her skills in counter-steering Asha flew around a corner and over a small bump in the road, Troy nowhere in sight, afterall, they were far from it and Asha didn't want to lead a dragon towards it.

Hector tapped her on the shoulder, "Asha, you can slow down now, we got away."

Releasing the gas, she glanced back, her forehead colliding with Hectors, the bike wobbled from underneath her and they fell off into the dirt. Asha groaned, "Sorry."

Grumbling she opened her eyes, finding that she was on top of Hector, who was staring wide eyed at her, "Ugh, sorry." She slumped down beside him, clutching her head and laughing, "So, that was fun, is your head ok?"

Hector chuckled, "My head is fine, yours?"

"Eh. Could be worse. Lucky I slowed down, otherwise we would have been road kill. Where are we?" Asha rubbed her temple and glanced around, finding that they were surrounded by tree's, the moon was slowly reaching up into the sky and the air around them was getting fridged with cold.

"A while away from the city." Hector said, sitting up and laughing at her, "Is the bike ok?"ridged

She groaned, getting up and wiping the dirt from her clothes, "I'll check it." She walked over to where the bike was, lying down with it's wheel still spinning, she groaned when she found that the wheel was bent, she could easily hammer it back into place, if they were at Troy, "No riding it until we get back to Troy, I need to hammer it back into place, and that takes a big hammer." She lifted it up and leaned it against a tree, walking back over to the prince she offered a hand for him.

He took it, giving her a smile.

"Well this is nice." A voice said from the tree's.

Asha was so surprised that she left go of her grip and Hector landed back on the ground with an 'ofh' she glared into the forest, "Diomede's." She growled, recognising the sound of his voice.

He urged his horse forwards so they could see him in the dimming light, he was wearing a light tunic and legging's, "Asha and Prince Hector, what are you both doing out here?"

"I heard you were headed out for a hunt." Hector stated, getting up and standing in front of Asha protectively.

"We decided to prolong it, we have a camp set up just a while away, you are welcome to join us," His eyes shot to Asha, "Both of you."

"We will take that offer."

"I would rather freeze."

Hector glanced at Asha as she glared dagger's at Diomede's, "I will start towards Troy." She straightened her shoulders and started to walk away from them.

Diomede's laughed, "You won't make it before freezing, these part's get deathly cold at night."  
"I'll be fi-" Asha sneezed, glaring at herself she shrugged, "ne."

"Asha." Hector said, his eyes worried.

Just then a stray wind brushed past and Asha shivered, she turned around and walked up beside Diomede's, her bike with her, "Just this one time, because hellfire is it cold."

Hector laughed, walking to be beside them as Diomede's lead the way, "Your very stubborn in these matters."

"Hush you." Asha snapped, falling into step beside the prince, "I'm not used to the cold."

"Our camp is nice and warm," Diomede's stated, walking right beside Asha, his shoulder casually brushing against hers, he leaned in and whispered so only she could hear, "And so is my bed."

"It will be when I set your tent on fire." Asha growled out, Diomede's just chuckled and led his horse onwards. Asha stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn't looking.

"Asha." Hector said suddenly in her ear and she looked sideways at him, his face was full of mirth and he was clutching his stomach as if something was hurting him, "You keep saying and doing things like that I will die of laughter."

She blinked, almost tripping over a branch, "Oh, well, maybe. I miiight be inclined to stop, but he started it!" Asha said the last part and emphasised it by stomping her foot.

Diomede's raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, Hector just shook his head becoming used to her strange ways.

The forest grew eerily quiet and Asha decided to whistle a tune, the Star War's theme song, the men stared at her, but dint break the noise. When she got to the chorus Hector tapped her shoulder, "What's that?"

"A song from my 'land'." She grinned, "Imperial March. It's what the soldier's march to. Isn't that what we are doing? Marching to war?"

"With whom shall we be fighting?" Diomede's asked and Asha glared at him and pointed a finger at his offensively gorgeous face.

"You of course." She laughed, flipping her hair, her hand getting caught in the knot's, making the gesture fail to impress the men. Asha coughed and looked away, grabbing her hair brush out she started to stroke it through the knot's after she untied it.

The silence returned, only being broken when Diomede's gestured to some tracks.

"Those aren't a boar's." Hector agreed, Asha had missed the whole conversation and decided to ignore what they were talking about.

Threading her finger's through her hair she shivered slightly, the night had turned brisk and the wind had picked up, her skin was covered in goose bumps. She clutched the handle bar's of the bike, "How long til the camp Diomede's?"

He turned to her, seeing the goose bumps on her arm's, "Cold are we?"

"It's just that this forest seems like it's haunted by something. Or that something is following us." She looked over her shoulder quickly, feeling eyes upon her.

"Well those track's weren't human, so maybe something is stalking us." Diomede's stated, he drew his sword, the sound was loud against the quiet forest. Hector followed his example, standing in front of Asha.

Nothing sprung out at them, no monster baring it's horrible teeth and breath came rearing out of the bush to strike at them.

Asha sighed, walking forwards and onto a litter of leaves, Diomede's beside her and Hector walking on ahead, he turned a corner, his form marred by the huge tree's and the dark.

"Ah!" Came a frightened sound and the sound of something heavy falling a long distance into water.

"Hector!" Asha called, jogging over to where they had last seen him and clutching her necklace, ready to attack whatever had tried to eat Hector. Then came a surprised gasp from her lips as she down, a strong hand grasped her arm and Asha looked up at Diomede's.

"It seems the forest is littered with traps." He stated calmly, "Hold on." Diomede's got ready to yank her forwards but a shadow appeared behind him, Asha tried to yell out a warning but she felt her brain grow fuzzy. Then she felt that she was falling.

Groaning Asha woke up, her damp clothes clinging to her and the cold draft making her shiver uncontrollably, "What happened?" She asked no one in particular.

"Something pushed me in." Diomede's stated, he was lying beside her, his body heat seeping into her.

She shot up like a bullet, looking around for her motorbike, but it wasn't down with them, "I got knocked out. Where's the bike?"

"Up in the forest. My horse wasn't so lucky." He gestured to a the limp body that floated in the water. Asha looked away quickly.

"I'm sorry."

He blinked, confused, "It's ok. Your freezing, get back here."

Asha growled, placing her hands on her hips she glared down at him, "Don't tell me what to do." Then she huffed, grabbing her necklace she turned it into a sword and started towards the only light in the area.

"Asha! Get back here!" Diomede's shouted after her, she heard him get up and follow her.

She turned back to him, raising an eyebrow, "Do you have any weapon's on you?"

He showed her a dagger and she rolled her eyes, "I lost the sword in the water, it's pitch black down there and I would prefer not to go swimming with a dead horse."

Asha softened her eyes, "I understand," Then she grinned and laughed, "I will protect you my prince!"

He rolled his eyes, glancing at the light, "Where are we?"

"A cave." Asha stated, "Underground, near Troy. So maybe we stumbled across a secret entrance. I hope so. I want a nice hot bath." She grumbled under her breath and strode onwards. The prince followed on her heel's like a good dog. The area around them was almost pitch black but she could make out the wall's which were a deep onyx rock, water trickled down the wall's sides and onto the slippery ground. She almost cursed as she fell forwards only to be caught around the waist by Diomede's. He left his hand's there for much too long and Asha growled, "Thank you but no thank you." She then strode off, making sure to be more careful where she placed her feet, she glanced ahead at the light that came from what looked like a corridor.

Giving out a girlish eep she gritted her teeth when a huge spider fell from the ceiling. It was about the size of a horse and clacked it's fang's, "Oh I haaaaate spiders!" Asha grumbled, before circling the hideous hairy thing. Diomede's circled the other way, his dagger in hand.

"Don't try. Get too close and it will hit you with that web on it's leg's. Let me take it out." She called over to Diomede's, when he didn't stop his circling Asha called out, "I have the reach! My sword is longer then yours! God's stop being a man and back away from the creepy spider."

Diomede's raised an eyebrow, "I can't stop being a man Asha."

"Try it!" She growled, circling over to get to him, bumping him with her hip she pointed to the wall, "Go and be a non-man over there."

He shook his head in exasperation, Asha nodded in triumph when the spider suddenly leapt at them. She rolled towards it and cut up with her blade, feeling the sword pass through the beast. There was a dull thud and Diomede's gave a oof. She turned around and found that the dead spider had shrivelled up on top of him.

"I did tell you to move." She shrugged and grinned at him, pushing the spider off him she offered him a hand. He took it giving her a smile of gratitude.

"I don't listen to girls." He laughed.

"Well this is awfully cosy." A smooth voice drawled. They spun around to meet beautiful blue eyes. A man stood at the corridor of light as Asha called it, his hair was a midnight blue that swept across one eyes, "Considering that you just killed a creepy."

"A creepy?" Asha asked, "Who are you?"

"You know me already. But not in this form." The man yawned, stretching, the short tunic he had on lifted up to reveal smooth unblemished skin, with no belly button.

"Lupaz?" Asha asked.

"In human form!" The dragon god nodded his head, he gestured around them, "I really couldn't fit in my true form."

"But why exactly are you here for?" Asha said. Diomede's was staring at Lupaz, the same face he had on when she had started to pull him up, "Wait!" She looked around, finding the water dripping down the wall's were hanging mid-air, she curiously walked over to them, the sound of her footstep's loud to her ears as the world's sounds had stopped. The tear drop shaped water was beautiful and reflected her face at her, "Lupaz did you.."

The dragon's face appeared in the reflection behind her, his blue eyes the most beautiful colour Asha had set her eyes upon, "Pause time. Yes. It's part of my job. And I didn't want your boyfriend knowing I was here."

"He's not-" She sighed, "That's not the matter. Can you get us out of here?"

"Are you willing to leave the dashing prince to his untimely death? I didn't peg you to be heartless Asha." Lupaz tsked, turning around and walking to Diomede's.

"I didn't know you were into guy's." Asha stated casually, leaning against the wall which was no longer damp, "Can you tell me where we are at least?"

One moment Lupaz had been in front of Diomede's the next he was in her face, a hand grasping her chin and bending her head to look up at him. He was tall and his body radiated power, "I am not into men, Asha." He narrowed his eyes, the startling blue becoming slit's, he released her, "You are in Johad's domain."

"Who's?" Asha asked, rubbing the burning skin on her chin.

"Johad, he's a Troll God. Terrible beast's they are. They prowl through forest's and set traps. He keep's spider's as pets. I think you just killed Tracy." Lupaz laughed, the sound too musical.

"What a pity." Asha drawled, pushing away from the wall she went to go to the hallway of light but Lupaz stopped her with a hand around her waist and pulled her back.

"You go over there and I stop this wonderful magic. Don't you want to do naughty thing's to the defenceless King?" Lupaz stated, releasing her.

Asha sighed, "I would rather get going and find Hector."

"So you like him more?" The god was getting on her nerves so she narrowed her eyes and stepped up on a rock right near them, now that she was at his eye level she growled.

"I. AM. NOT. HERE. FOR. ROMANCE. NOW. AM. I?" Asha ground out slowly, as if talking to a child.

He blinked, "Your here to save the world. A little bit of fun is allowed, cranky pant's."

Asha sighed, "What's beyond the light. And where is Hector?"

"So many question's. You mortals annoy-" Lupaz stopped himself, "There is a maze beyond the 'light', filled with traps I may say. And Hector is beyond that, being served to Johad on a silver platter."

"Lovely." Asha closed her eye's and placed a hand on her forehead, she urged her body to stop shaking, but the cold had gotten to her and she saw that her finger tip's had turned to blue.

"Blue becomes you." Lupaz murmured and she jumped as his voice was in her ear, his warm breath tickling her freezing skin she felt something warm and heavy be draped across her shoulder's, glancing down she found that Lupaz had placed a blue trench coat on her.

"Funny one. But," She broke off, feeling a tag on the back of her neck, "You got this from a SHOP!"

"Time Lord guy." Lupaz shrugged, he walked in front of her and tied the cord around her waist, "And I couldn't resist. The clothing of your time is very nice." He gestured to himself and Asha finally realised that he was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, with one arm sleeveless and the other full length, it was cut in half and split into two tail's, showing off his long finger's. He wore designer jeans and combat boot's. A silver chained necklace was around his neck, the pendant a bright lapis luzil stone. The earring in his uncovered ear flashed silver, catching her attention, it was the same as the necklace.

"You clean up nicely." Asha nodded, then stopped her roving eyes, her cheek's burning, she had just been checking him out. Coughing and ignoring his laughter she walked to Diomede's, "Can we get him something. He's probably colder then me."

"Hmm." Lupaz shrugged, "Why don't you cuddle with him." Then he grinned at the venomous look she shot at him and opened his hand's, a fur lined jacket fell on top of the King's head, "I don't like him."

"Join the club." Asha shrugged, "But I'm guessing that since he is still alive and you just gave him a jacket, that he is important to the future."

Lupaz nodded, "Your very astute. Good girl."

"Woof." Asha said, then she smiled slightly, "Thank's for your help."

He nodded, clicking his finger's. Asha instantly cringed when she heard the sound of Diomede's slamming back to the earth.

"Ow, Asha really?" He asked looking up and not finding her.

"Over here. Sorry. I forgot." She waved at him, "I have a lot to tell you."

"What... are you wearing?"

"Longer story. Not much time."

**Story of my life Asha, story of my life.**

**Extremely sorry about my absence from this realm. I hope this will tide you over until I come back with the biggest chapter yet. Which might take a couple of days.**

**My mum has been extremely ill.**

**I have a motorbike so if I don't reappear it is because I am dead.**

**I am being bullied at tafe because I am a girl in a man's world. Kind of like Asha. No wonder, I model her to my character. :,(**

**I was reading a fan fiction before, and I cried so badly. It was horrible. I had a friend read 4 chapter's and he said, "It's so bad I want the writer to stop writing as they are a threat to humanity."**

**And that's when I started to choke. Thank's friend.**

**Anyway. If my writing is ever horrible, tell me immediately! I mean it!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BLACKOUT**

**Enjoy this wonderfully long chapter.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Enchanted**

**'I was enchanted to meet you.' Taylor Swift**

"Long story short." Asha grinned at the slack jawed king that had fallen on the floor, after she forgot she had been helping him up. Before a dragon god paused time. A very pretty dragon god, "A God paused time and told me where we kind of are. Then he gave me this coat, that is from my land. He also gave you one."

"Your land?" Diomede's asked, feeling the jacket that was wrapped around his broad shoulders, the wool on the inside looked extremely warm. And the fur on the outside was dyed a deep blue.

"Yeah. Sorry about dropping you, I tend to do that a lot." She gave him a sheepish grin, "We are in a dungeon where a Troll God called Johad rules. Apparently Hector is in the maze somewhere. And that there are many, many more spider's." She groaned, reaching her sword out as she walked over to him she started to pull it apart, "Which do you prefer, longsword or short?"

Diomede's blinked, watching with an expression of disbelief as the sword was split into two, "Longsword."

She nodded absently, undoing the sharp longsword and handing it to Diomede's, "A gift from a God this was. I have to pay him back later."

"If I was him I'd want one thing from you." Diomede's said softly.

Asha waved her sword which was still huge at his face, "He's very different then you Diomede's. He cares not for physical things. I think." She smiled, then faced the hallway of light, "Shall we?"

"Yes." He walked on, in front of her.

Asha rolled her eyes, focussing on not falling over on the slippery rock's, now covered in spider blood, she walked backwards, looking at the cave once more, "By Tracy." She said to the carcass of the spider, then spinning around she caught up to a curious Diomede's, walking by his side, "How long have you been in Troy for?"

"A couple of week's. We are here for the wedding." He replied, jaw clenching in annoyance as she walked as an equal beside him.

Asha grinned cockily, "I didn't peg you as the sort who would attend wedding's," She placed a finger on her lip and thought, "I know! There must be a big event before it! Maybe a Game's?"

"Yes. And I do not mind wedding's, though I won't have one of my own for many years."

"Hmmm." Asha sighed, "I never want to get married, too much of a bother."

He seemed surprised by this, "But your female."

She growled, ignoring him and speeding her pace, she examined the corridor of light, the wall's were made out of some strange material and seemed to glow unnaturally, she couldn't see the exit, nor the entrance any more, "What the heck is this?" She walked closer to the wall's side and cringed away instantly, they were pulsating, as if some liquid was being contained behind them.

Hearing a rumbled Asha ran over to Diomede's, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him onto the ground just as some beast snapped at where their head's had been. She landed on top of him, "Are you okay? It seems we just woke something big up."

He nodded and she swore she heard him mumble something along the lines of, "Not the only thing you woke."

Asha cocked her head but didn't ask him to repeat, instead she leapt up, swinging her sword around in an arc as the beast dived again, it gave a roar of agony as it's face was torn into. The thing resembled a huge worm, with long sabre like teeth. The blood that dropped from it corroded the ground.

"Acid, don't let the blood touch you." Asha said to Diomede's who had finally gotten up and into a defensive position, longsword in hand.

"Be careful then, don't want to ruin your pretty skin."

She gave him a glare, ducking the worm's head she rolled over to it's side's, where she could see through the transparent like skin and see a bright globe. Spreading her feet apart she squared her shoulders and thrust forwards the sword shredding through the skin like butter. Acid spewed out at her and she cursed as a drop fell onto her hand, eating at the skin there.

"Asha!" Diomede's growled, pulling her away from the torrent of acid and making her run down the way they had come, "I told you not to-" But he was cut off when a spider just like Tracy fell onto the ground and hissed at them, he swung at it, eliciting a crunch from it as the longsword stabbed into the soft underbelly.

"It's fine. I just need some water right away." Asha mumbled. She pulled away from him and started to fumble with the strap that held her water bottle on, her finger's shook from the pain as the acid ate away at her skin.

Strong firm hands pushed hers away and undid the clasp, pulling the water bottle over to her shaking hand, "Your shaking."

"Really now?' She murmured, a cold sweat breaking onto her forehead, "It's acid Diomede's. It's eating at my flesh. Of course I'm shaking. I'm not a statue." Asha closed her eyes when she felt the sensation of water being poured onto the wound, weak she fell forwards, her head colliding with Diomede's chest.

A hand stroked her hair, "As much as I'd love to stay here and have you all over me, we have a certain crown prince to save."

"Hmmm." Asha sighed, reopening her eyes she stepped back, glancing at her hand she winced, the skin on top was dissolved, "There goes my pretty-" She froze, as the seconds ticked by the skin was slowly covering her wound, she stroked over the new patch when it fully healed in a minute. It was smooth, unblemished, and pale unlike the rest of her skin. But it was there.

"You must be a goddess." Diomede's murmured, his eye's wide.

"No, I'm just me. Asha Stormgrey." She stated, "This is a new weird thing. Pretty useful."

"Asha." Diomede's caught her attention and she looked up, her nose brushing his, the cool blue of his eyes piercing hers, "The worm is... dissolving."

She stepped back and turned around, her eyes wide in disbelief. In front of her eye's the disgusting acid filled beast was dissolving into shard's of light, when they were all gone a single key lay on the ground, glowing brightly, "I think we have to pick it up."

"It might fit that door." The King gestured towards the huge door that was made out of iron. Asha examined it, the wall's weren't glowing like the worm's side's, they were a black rock like the cave and had two lit torches on each side.

Stepping carefully she picked the key up and went to the door, finding the keyhole she slotted it in and stepped back quickly, sword at the ready as the door opened by itself. Staring into a huge labyrinth she sighed, "We have a big job on our hands."

Diomede's chuckled, "It would be boring if it weren't."

The area in front of them was a scenic courtyard with wall's lining the side's, several door's littered the place, some in the tree in the middle of the courtyard.

It was a beautiful thing, the leaves a startling white and the trunk a bright green, it reached up into the sky, which was open for them to see. But it wasn't the sky they had been used to seeing their whole lives's, it was bright red, the sun a burning blue.

"So many god-damn colour's." Asha growled, walking forwards, "And a whole heap of god-damn door's. What more could a girl want?"

"All we need now is some brightly coloured spider's and..." He stopped and groaned, "I didn't mean it!"

But out came the spider's, crawling over the wall's and down them. They were all bright pink and seemed to be covered in fluff. Asha started giggling uncontrollably, "They. Look. So. Funny."

One paused, regarding her with it's many eyes and said, "So do you."

Asha shut up instantly, straightening up she stared gobsmacked at the arachnid, "Did you just talk?"

"No." It said. The voice much too familiar, she looked up to glare into blue eyes.

"Lupaz!" Asha growled.

"No, it's Gerda. The spider. I am invisible." Lupaz smirked, "Don't pay me any attention."

Asha growled, ignoring the dragon god in the tree and swiped at the spider that had leapt at her, Diomede's taking out the one to her right. They both hit their target's and were rewarded with the sound of dying spiders. Asha rolled out of the way of a spider's attack, with Diomede's behind her, who swiped upwards with his longsword, killing the spider.

Her eyes landed on 'Gerda' and she snickered, "Sorry Gerda." She slammed the blade down on it's head, hearing a satisfying crunch as the poor arachnid was squished. She heard laughter and looked up to find Lupaz watching them.

"So now that that's finished, care to explain why you are in a tree?" Asha called to him.

Lupaz shrugged, stepping forwards and falling into the air. He landed whisper softly and grinned at her, "The door's lead to different path's and part's of the maze. Some have rewards, some are traps." He nodded to a confused Diomede's, "The jacket suit's you."

"Your the one that told Asha where we are." He retorted, "Couldn't you have warned us about that worm"

"Where's the fun in that?" Lupaz asked, "I'm a God. I am bored."

"Asha could have lost her hand." Diomede's growled, not caring about whom he was talking to and stepping up to the dragon, who looked down at him.

Lupaz was a good foot taller then Diomede's and he grinned, "I knew she wouldn't I like her hand's too boy."

Diomede's eyes narrowed, "Asha is mine."

"Not." Asha snapped, "I am no one's but my own. And I am only tolerating your presence because I need to find Hector. Otherwise, I would not associate with you." Diomede's rose an eyebrow, obviously asking why, "You tried to RAPE me! You remember that? I'm surprised I haven't gutted you yet."

"Hmm you make me feel hungry Ash." Lupaz stated, breaking Asha's glaring contest with Diomede's, "But I have to correct you. You do have an owner."

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Yeah. And who exactly is that?"  
"Me. You owe me. Therefore I own you."

Asha just sighed loudly, and walked to the god, she patted his shoulder, "You need some mental help. Badly." Then she walked over to a door, "I'm going to find Hector. Do what you want."

Then she pushed it open, aware that the two other's followed behind her.

What was revealed in front of her was a huge courtyard, filled with lava. She could see the steam lifting off of her wet clothes and enjoyed the warmth.

"Lava?" Lupaz asked, standing beside her, "You might need to undress, don't want-"

Asha punched him in his stomach before he could say anything more, and regretted it instantly, shaking her hand in pain, "Oh wow, what are you made out of? Concrete?"

"I'm a god Asha." Lupaz laughed, not bothered by her crude act, "God's are made out of different stuff then mere mortals. Is your hand ok? Want me to kiss it better?"

"Stop trying to grope for my attention or whatever." Asha growled, "Otherwise the next hit will be with my sword, and I am betting that that will hurt much more then a mere mortals punch." She clenched her throbbing hand and gazed back at the lava filled room, "Is there anything we need to get from here? Because I do not feel like dying."

"It doesn't seem like there is a way through this area." Diomede's stated, his eyes glaring into Lupaz, "Shall we try another door?'

Asha nodded her head, taking a last look at the room her eyes alighted upon a pedestal, where a round orb lay, "What is that?"

"A dragon's egg." Lupaz stated, then he surprised them all by walking straight into the lava. His feet seemed to be floating a mere couple of centimetre's off the deadly substance and weren't bothered by the intense heat. He floated up to the pedestal and tapped the egg, "A fake one. But it's a monster's one alright."

"Chuck it into the lava if you want." Asha called, "Then again." But it was too late, they heard the sucking sensation of something falling into liquid and Asha winced as the egg dissolved.

"Then again, if there is an egg, there is probably a parent!" Asha yelled, watching as the lava boiled and frothed at the end of the corridor, a mere fifty meter's or so away.

"Oh." Lupaz stated, his voice right beside her, she jumped, backing into Diomede's, "I forgot about that. I was just irritated by the egg. We can walk out the door. Or fight it?"

"Out the door." Asha and Diomede's stated together, almost tripping over themselves to run out the door. Lupaz followed them much more calmly, stretching his arms into the air and yawning.

Asha stopped herself from staring at the skin that was once again exposed because of this gesture and walked to the next door, inspecting it, "The last door was lava red, this one is a nice forest green."

"A forest?" Diomede's asked, pushing it open he glanced inside only to jump backwards and slam the door closed, "Not a forest."

Asha was curious, "What was it?"

"Probably the spider's den." Lupaz yawned, he draped an arm around Asha's shoulders, "Let's get to bed."

"Your so much more reserved in dragon form." Asha growled, pushing the arm away, "Can't you stay like that and not be a pervert? We need to find Hector. He could be being eaten alive right now!"

"He's safe and sound in the dungeon's behind Johad's throne." Lupaz stated, "He isn't what Johad wants. He wants you."

"Why?"

"The Sun ordered him to get you. He's using Hector as bait."

"But, we just outran the Sun!" Asha said, "And why are you telling me this now, not earlier?"  
"The Sun was just mocking you." Lupaz yawned yet again, his eyes closed and the blue orb's were gone from her sight, "You still need to kill Johad. Because I want you too. Consider it the debt of my bringing your bike from your 'land'." He waved his finger's in the air.

"I didn't ask you for that!" Asha snapped, "And why can't you kill him yourself? And is the Sun here?"

Lupaz shrugged, "I'm the God of Trick's. I don't do anything by myself. No god does. They need humans to do their bidding. The Sun isn't here. It's night time."

"So why do you want to sleep?" Asha growled.

"He can't come here either. It's Johad's domain."

Asha stared pointedly at him, then rolled her eyes, "Fine." She walked to the trunk of the tree and sat down with her back against it, "I will take first watch."

The two men looked at each other and then at her, "I will take the first watch." Diomede's stated, sitting down in front of a door. Asha started to protest but the look on his face stopped her.

"Ok. Wake me up first." She then settled closer to the tree and snuggled into the trench cloak.

"I could materialise a bed for us to share." Lupaz stated, "With silk sheet's and comfy cushion's."

Asha groaned, the idea making her tired body feel sore against the hard trunk, "No Lupaz. I'm fine with sleeping here."

She heard him walk over to her tree, "Fine." She opened her eyes to find him starting to sit next to her, he leaned against the trunk, long legs spread in front of him, his body pressed close to hers.

"Oi." Asha almost screamed, "Stop doing stuff like this." She pushed him away and shuffled over a bit, "Become the Lupaz I first met."

"Your blushing therefore it's not horrible what I am doing. Asha." He grinned cheekily, white teeth shining in the golden moon's rays.

She sighed glancing up at that moon and watching a star shoot across the sky, it was a bright purple, "Why are all the colours so different here?"  
"Johad made his world take this form. He's a god."

"And you want me to kill him. I'm a mere mortal." Asha murmured, "I'm probably going to be laughed at then thrown into a pit full of spiders."

"He wants you in one piece for the Sun." Lupaz answered, they watched the sky in silence until she heard his soft breathing. The area around them was dark and she couldn't make out Diomede's.

Deciding to put her plan into action she stood up, careful not to jostle the sleeping god, she walked over to the dead spider's and brought out her sword, quickly dismembering the leg's she grasped them tightly in different hands and walked to the wall's, looking back at Diomede's and Lupaz, but not being able to see them. She shrugged, placing one leg against the wall, it stuck there and she placed the next one up higher. Then repeated the action, pulling herself up with her arms.

Her feet slipped on the slippery surface of black rock and she felt her arms strain to keep her up. The wall's were extremely tall, just like the one's in Troy, and when she reached the top her arm's felt like they had been cut off. She glanced down and regretted it instantly, the height making her mind spin in horror. If she fell now she would die, crazy regeneration or not. Taking a large breath of air she turned around and was greeted with the oddest sight, the room's were not there, instead another wall stood in her way, but in the middle of it and right in front of her, were a set of impressive double doors, bigger then Lupaz's dragon form and made out of a pitch black. She walked carefully over to them, shrugging the spider legs onto her back and withdrawing her sword once more. When she was a few feet from them they opened inwards. She stopped, creaped out, but walked inside of them anyway.

As Asha slowly glided over the polished floor, torches on either side would alight as she reached them, casting an eerie glow over the walls. Her shadow followed her like a ghost making her skin crawl. The only sound was that of her footsteps and the brush of her trench coat on the floor. Her eyes made out a doorway when the last line of torches were lit and she slowed her pace. In front of the doorway was an impressive room lined with banister's holding glowing golden flames. A lone throne stood at the end, huge and imposing. It was made out of a dragons skull, the empty eye slots mocking her.

A groan made her ear's prick and she looked over to find Hector tied to a wall.

"Hector!" Asha called, running towards him, she dropped her sword in her hurry, so worried about the blood falling from his temple. Halfway to the Prince a wall of golden fire lit up between them.

"Welcome Chosen One." A rough voice said, and Asha gasped, spinning to find a pair of green eyes watching her from the throne, "I am the God Johad! And you are my prey." He leaned forwards, eyes slitting, "You are a female?"

Asha ground her teeth, her hand's shaking, she darted her eyes to her sword then back to the huge man. He didn't look like a troll, he seemed very human, except for his size, "Yes. Surprised?"

Johad laughed, the sound shaking the room, "Go on, grab your sword, it will do nothing to me! I am in league with the true ruler of this world! The Sun."

"The Sun doesn't want to rule the world," Asha stated calmly, walking to her sword she picked it up, her eyes locking on Johad's, "He wants to destroy it."

"How naïve you are." A voice stated. It was musical and made Asha want to fall into it's embrace, she smelled the most beautiful scent, morning sun rays and honey.

She turned around slowly and locked eyes with the most brilliant being in the entire world, "The Sun." She stated before backing up slowly, her eyes sweeping over the plane of perfection that was his human body. Why were there so many beautiful men?

He was golden tanned, his skin unblemished and his body strong, he was around the same height as Lupaz. His hair was a rich gold that sparkled slightly. And his eyes were an old gold. High cheekbones accentuated a face made of sin. His full bite-able lips smirked as her eyes trailed over him. He did an evaluation himself and his smirk grew deeper.

"I am surprised that you are a woman." He stated, that voice sending tingles over her.

She shook her head, "I uh... yeah." She said dumbly, then she growled, narrowing her eyes at the wall next to him, "Yes. I am."

The Sun laughed, "As I said, I am surprised that the old man decided to send a mere woman to try and deal with me." His laughter echoed off the walls and into her.

"Yeah. Well I didn't get much choice." Asha ground out, her body wanted her to bow before him and let him ravish her, she shook the thought away, "If I had it my way I would be at home lounging on my bed and watching some soppy romance movie."

The Sun blinked, but didn't miss a beat, he walked forwards, towards her.

She struggled to put her sword up and was mocked by Johad's laughter.

"What plans do you have for her my Lord? Anything to do with the Goddess's Crown. Or something more tasteful for a little bite like her." Johad smacked his lips at her.

"Sorry what? Little bite?!" Asha almost screamed, "I am not an edible snack! I am a very human, very me, person." She blabbered, The Sun had almost covered the whole distance to her and if she backed away any further she would be burnt by the golden flames.

_Don't be scared of a little fire Ash_. Lupaz's voice said in her mind.

She shook as the golden man grinned at her, "I won't be using the Goddess's Crown yet. I have plans for it, on the other hand, I might be inclined to have a taste of her."

Asha growled, she didn't want to try the fire yet, so when he got closer she rolled behind him and started to jog backwards, "Well this is fine and dandy but," She rolled away when he suddenly appeared behind her, "I don't feel like being eaten."

"Hmm." He stopped moving as Johad laughed, he looked her over, "Are you sure? If you don't I will serve the wonderful Prince Hector to Johad."

"Oh yes please! His blood smells wonderful!" Johad chortled.

Asha narrowed her eyes at him, "You wouldn't. He's part of an important future, to both sides of the coin."

"How so?"

"If he lives through the war then Troy has a ruler. If Achilles kills him, then Troy has no ruler. So many other things connect to that one thing, like Agamemnon's death." Asha smiled, "And the beginning of the Roman Empire."

The Sun cocked his head, hair falling onto his neck, "I can see why you were chosen now. No I can't have him killed."

Johad gave a sigh, "Can I eat her after your finished with her? She looks tasty."

Asha gave him a glare, "He's trying to eat me too. There won't be much left over."

"Oh I want to eat you in a different way Chosen One." His eyes bore into hers.

Her cheek's burned as she realised what he was talking about, she took a couple of step's backwards, "What's with men in this era?" She muttered under her breath, "It's not like I'm that special." Then she glanced over to the fire, where Hector was behind it, "Well you cant eat ash. Though that is basically my name!" She yelled, then ran over at the flames.

Johad gave a cry of distress at the thought of losing his dinner and The Sun tried to catch her.

But Asha ran too fast, she closed her eyes, ready for the burning, but when it didn't come and her hands pressed into cold rock she sighed in relief. She bent over Hector, feeling for a pulse and untieing him. She heard the flames go out and spun to find golden eyes watching her curiously.

"Lupaz is here isn't he?" The Golden God stated.

"Right here brother." Said the cheerful voice, he materialised beside Asha and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Sorry I took so long Asha."

"I got the fright of my life. But it's ok." She answered, "Can you keep them busy until I get Hector out?"

"You'll owe me."

She gave him a glum look them shrugged her shoulders, "I will try. But I'm just a mere snack."

Lupaz laughed at that, looking to The Sun, "You really tried pulling that one off? You just met her and you couldn't keep it in your-"

A huge fireball came screaming at the blue god and they rolled out of the way, Hector landing in a limp clump. Asha breathed in and out fast, feeling the skin on her back burn as the fire had hit her there.

"Don't talk to me." The Sun growled, when Asha glanced at him she had to close her eyes instantly, he was burning as brightly as the sun itself.

"Your my brother, I can't help it."Lupaz shrugged, then he seemed to palm the air and a huge spear of water appeared in his hands, "Shall we dance?"

"I have no time for you!" The Sun growled.

"Come on Goldem!" Lupaz chortled, "Let's have at it. I know you want a go at Asha, but just relax!"

"Stop talking like the future ones." The Sun, well Goldem, growled, his temper flaring.

Asha turned away, poking at Hectors cheeks, "Wake up. Your a dead weight and I am not strong enough to carry you!"

He groaned and Asha gave a sigh, she pulled at his arm's dragging him towards the door that was on the left of the throne, Johad watched her as she walked past. One hand propping up his head, "You aren't allowed to leave."

"Stop me then." Asha challenged, and before the Troll god could move she swiped her sword into his foot, eliciting a loud scream of pain from the God.

The two dragon God's stopped their fight to look over at the sound and when Johad got up, ready to tear Asha's head of, his fell, rolling on the ground. She stared in disbelief, looking over to find Golden wiping his hand clean of the green blood that fell from the Troll God's neck.

"He was about to eat you." The Sun God stated, glaring at the limp body then transferring his gaze onto Asha, "You are not allowed to leave yet."

Lupaz took the moment of distraction to pummel water at his head, "Hey Goldem! Attention on me. The Old Man always said you were horrible at fighting!"

Goldem hissed, looking away from Asha and beginning his fight anew.

She sighed with relief and dragged Hector to the door, opening it quietly she snuck out to find that she was outside in the forest. To her right was a ledge that opened up to a valley, and at the end of that valley was the back of Troy. She smiled, finally, she had made it out. Some part of her wondered if Diomede's was ok, then she brushed it away, looking around she found a way down the small incline and dragged Hector with her. The Prince was starting to become concious and she propped him against a tree trunk. Inspecting his wounds.

His forehead had a slight cut that had stopped bleeding, but she tore her a part of of her shirt of and wrapped it around his temple.

"Hector." Asha murmured, "We have an angry Dragon God that killed a Troll God after us. I think. You have to get up. I can see Troy." She sighed when there was no response and glanced at the door to Johad's world, she couldn't hear anything from the place, and wondered if that was a good sign or not.

"I can see the most beautiful sight." Hector murmured and she jumped in surprise.

"Hector! Good. You have to get up, immediately. You heard what I said, evil god's and stuff. Troy is just there." She pointed but he caught the hand.

"What do you mean Asha?"

"No time to explain. Come on!" She jumped up, offering a hand out, "I won't drop you this time. And I can support you if you need too."  
"I-" Hector started then he started at the solitary door which had started to shake with golden energy.

"Oh shit!" Asha exclaimed, grabbing Hector she heaved him up and then pushed both of them down the ledge, groaning as she tumbled down it to land in a bush. She felt several cuts and bruises from her tumble, but stopped moving as she heard the door exploded and footsteps.

Eye's closed as she cringed into the bushes cover she winced as she heard Goldem walked to the edge of the ledge. She opened them slightly to find the golden god gazing out over the valley's, eyes scanning the area.

"Chosen One. I know you are close by. The Prince is too hurt to move very far. Come out now or I will kill everyone you hold dear."

Asha shook, the leaves around her making little noise surprisingly.

"What about your dear Sophia? And Kyle? I had Argruis killed early on. And I heard that Sophia just had a child. It would be so easy for me to just walk in there and silence the child's cries. They are staying in the royal wing." Goldem stated, softly, as if he knew she was so close.

Closing her eyes, Asha willed herself to relax, as she prepared to stand up to protect her friends.

**HA HA**

**Don't worry the next chapter will be up faster then the last few.**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**BLACKOUT**

**I'm kind of sorry that I left you guy's on a cliffhanger. But let's just call it punishment for not many review's? How else am I supposed to know if I am writing this story right or not.**

**Serious question, should I re-write the first couple of chapters?**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**Assault**

She steadied her breath, listening to the wind as it brushed by her hiding place. Glancing over to where she had heard Hector land her eyes widened as she found him staring at her and shaking his head.

He gestured faintly with his hands, but Asha couldn't understand a single thing he was trying to convey to her.

Her eyes flicked from him to The Sun, who was tapping a foot. Obviously he had no patience.

Hector shook his head as her gaze reconnected with his. He pointed a finger to a tree, then to Goldem, then to herself. Asha furrowed her eyebrows, still not quite understanding, but Hector gave her no time to react, instead he stood up.

The Sun's blazing eyes glared into him, a smile on his too beautiful face, "Ah Prince-ling, going to offer yourself up for the girl? I'm sorry. But that exchange is worthless to me."

Hector narrowed his eyes and started in a language that Asha couldn't understand, "Figore tora hailon osi." He said the word's like he barely knew what they meant, but Goldem's reaction meant it was the correct wording.

"How dare you!" The God growled, walking forwards, gold fire rippling over his body, it seemed like he was about to change form, but as he neared the edge of the cliff he stopped, a hand on his heart, "Asking the forest to declare the area around Troy as neutral is against me! I will destroy you Hector of Troy." His eye's burned then glared into Asha as she stood up.

Steeling her shoulder's she shook her head at Goldem, "And that's why you have no friend's. I won't let you near Hector. I cross my heart and hope to die!"

Gritting his teeth The Sun turned away, "Watch yourself, Chosen One, because I may test that vow sooner then you would like. And there is no way you can beat a GOD!" And then he was gone, not even a whoosh of power signalled his disappearance.

"Hector, how did you-"

The Prince started to laugh, "I heard the word's in my head whilst I was unconscious."

"Lupaz." Asha smiled, "We need to get back to Troy, do you need help?"

The Prince shook his head and smiled faintly at Asha, "Thank you."

"You would have done the same for me." She waved him away, looking at the forest around them she smiled, "thank you."

* * *

Walking back to Troy was a more taxing event then Asha would like it to be, as they were entering the gate's she felt like she was about to fall over. Her calves weren't used to torture.

The guard's that met them at the gate gave them horses and now they trotted through the crowds of people.

"Why are so many of them angry?" Asha asked a tense Hector.

"None of these people asked for war, yet they have been dragged into it. They rebel against it whilst they can. But all know that it would have happened even if they tried to stay neutral. We have had an incline of fights breaking across the city as people of the Sun fight with those of the Moon and the people who don't have a side are being pushed into those fights." He explained.

"The neutral huh." Asha pondered, "Kind of like Lupaz?"

Hector shook his head, "That God is nothing but trouble, I can't believe that he is aiding you."

"That's a shame, I kind of liked you." The annoying God said as he wheeled his horse in between them, "Asha, I still like you."

Giggling she shook her head as Hector stared at the God, "Lupaz your ok?"

"I'm a God Asha, of course I am ok. Thanks for worrying, Hector." His brilliant eye's glared into the Prince's, "I did kind of save you before. And now you are calling me trouble."

"I... I apologise for saying that."

"Apologise for me being trouble, and that you will never say a cruel word against me out of the jealousy you have, because Asha likes me more then you."

"I apolo-" Hector glared at the dragon, his cheek's heating, "You little worm of tricks."

The God laughed, looking around the street and winking at a couple of young women, who swooned, "I am a Dragon God, not a Worm God. And it's all true. I like Asha more then you do too."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hector growled, "But I know that I care for her more then you could ever do. You barely know her!"  
"What's her birthday? Her favorite colour? What's her half sister's name?" Lupaz asked, grinning cockily at Asha, "April 19th 1996BC, a deep dark blue with fresia scattered through it seamlessly and Kimorei."

Hector looked at her and she shrugged, "He got them right. But Lupaz." She glared at the dragon, "You are a God. Your privy to knowledge that most other's wouldn't know a single thing about."

He grinned and pointed towards an older woman in the crowd who waved at them, she was dressed in finery suggesting that she was married to a rich man, "Like how I know good old Marinara of House Jaudance wishes that her husband was you Asha?"

Asha's cheek's burned and she glanced against at the lady, "How the hell do you get information like that?"

"Hmm. That's a godly secret. I will tell you if you do me one favour."

"What, kill a God? Because I failed that one."

"You didn't fail it Asha." Lupaz said sternly, they rounded a corner and the palace was in sight, "You instigated the killing of the God. In the end he ended up the way I wanted him to. Dead. I would have preferred that it wasn't my brother doing the killing but well, all's well when ends well."

"I was meaning to ask you about that." Asha said, pulling her horse up and gesturing Hector to continue, "The Sun is your brother?"

"And so is the Moon. I'm the youngest and Goldem the middle. We have one sister, Lunar, the Goddess of Illusion's. She likes impersonating Silva to tick him off." Lupaz grinned, "Why she even convinced your friend's Sophia and Kyle that she was the Moon!"

"She was that silver dragon in the temple."

"She pretended to be Hera too. But anyway Asha you were asking about something? Do you want to see my family tree?" The God smiled widely.

"All this fighting. It's because of a family issue. Right?"

"Right on the money. Goldem's is jealous that Silva is always getting the attention from the All Father. I on the other hand, couldn't care less."

"I doubt that Lupaz." Asha said, kicking her horse back into a walk, "Otherwise you wouldn't have helped me in that throne room. You would have left me to be, eaten."

"I am the neutral Asha. I can't get involved, only reason I did was because I don't want my brother's having you when you are rightfully mine. My brother's have it in their annoying little head's that the Chosen One has to serve just one of them, but."

"I can stay neutral?" Asha asked, hoping with all her heart that she didn't have to choose a side.

"You don't have to be. You can shape how the story of this world goes, all by yourself. Side with Goldem over one issue, then Silva the next. Maybe even sojourn with me." Lupaz grinned, "That reminds me. This area, Troy that is, is neutral ground. So you will probably be seeing Goldem around."

"Joy to the world." She sighed, "I hope he doesn't show up at the castle."

"I will be around the place. I need to start your training Asha. So I bet that Goldem is already setting up in the castle." The God stated.

They both stopped in front of the gates, Hector was already talking to Kyle, who looked worried.

"Lupaz," Asha asked, gazing out at Troy and towards the great sea that would host a legend one day, "What happens, when I grow old, and can't be the Chosen One any-more. Do I get to go home?" She looked back over to the dragon god but he had disappeared, she sighed, "Of course, when I ask something serious you always ditch me."

She kicked her heel's into the horse and trotted through the gates, Hector flagged her down.

"The servant's have prepared your room whilst we were away. Once your finished there come by the gardens, we need to talk."

"Fine with me. See you then." She dismounted and followed a servant. Walking through the hall's of the palace she almost walked into several important looking people and flinched when she noticed the golden mane of the Sun God. Trying to make sure he didn't notice her she hid behind the servant who she followed. He didn't notice her, as he seemed to be talking to a princess. A certain red-headed princess.

The wife to be of Hector flirted obviously with the golden god, stroking a hand through fiery red hair and smiling charmingly up at him. The God seemed to egg this behaviour out of her.

Asha almost stomped her foot down, she wouldn't let him seduce the Queen to one day be. Clearing her throat she glared at Goldem, "Lupaz said you would be deceiving yourself into this place immediately. I owe him."

The God of the Sun instantly lost interest in Andromache and converted his gaze onto her, "Ah the wonderful Chosen One. Seems luck has it that we meet again. Shall you show me to my room's so I can have a taste of you."

"No." Asha ground out, "And I must be off already for it seems my guide has-" She broke off, looking around.

"Nisa went around the corner." Andromache stated.

"Thanks." Asha grinned and fast walked around the corner to catch up with her run away guide, she heard Goldem following her, but decided not to care. Finally catching up to the guide she growled at Goldem as he grinned at her from her side.

"Seems you have a guide. Heading to your room?" He purred.

"Perhaps." Asha eluded.

"I'm taking the lady Asha to her rooms m'lord." Nisa stated, cheeks burning bright as she addressed the God.

Goldem grinned smugly, "Yes good. I will accompany you there."

Giving an irritated growl Asha ignored him as they stopped in front of the room.

"Lady Sophia has placed some outfits inside of the wardrobe for you, as well as some dresses, if you need anything else just asked." Nisa stated.

Asha nodded her thanks and walked into the room, feeling Goldem following her, "Go away."

"You have a nice room. That prince must fancy you a lot more then his wife to be. These are better then hers."

"I," Asha blinked and glaring at him, she leaned against the pole of the huge four poster bed, "don't care Goldem. And I would prefer it if you left so I can rest."

He shook his head, but she would have none of it, walking to the door she reopened it (he had closed it immediately upon entry) and gestured to it furiously, "Out!"

"I'm not a dog you can just chuck out. We have business Chosen One."

"Asha. That's my name." She tapped her foot, giving in she walked to the wardrobe and opened it, her cheeks catching on fire at the amount of provocative dresses Sophia had gifted her, one had barely enough cloth to cover her breasts and bared most of the skin.

"Your friend has nice taste Asha. Sammael told me you weren't the type to give in very easily, so they don't suit you well. Shame." Goldem drawled, trailing a hand down the exposed skin on her arm.

Goosebumps ignited over that skin and she shivered, "Sophia is strange." She ignored how his hand made circle on her shoulder and grabbed out a tunic and leggings, turning to face the God her eyes were swallowed by gold, "I need to get ready for a meeting."

The God of the Sun chuckled quietly, the hand never moving and his other one reaching up to caress her cheek, "Asha. They can wait." Then he leaned forwards and caught her lips.

Giving a half defeated sigh Asha fell into the embrace, the warmth of him was all consuming, her lips fit his perfectly and they danced together. Her eyes fell closed and he deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth and flying with hers. One of his hand's moved to grasp her buttocks and the other glided up her stomach towards her breasts.

Asha blinked her eyes open, if they continued like this there would be no stopping. So she did what she read about in books, bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood and twirl away as he was surprised.

He gave a growl, finger touching the already swelling lip, eyes of a molten gold burning into her with lust, "Asha..." He stepped forwards.

But she glided around him, her heart beating like crazy, "Don't. I shouldn't have... It's too late." She shook her head, spinning around she walked out the door, with the clothes she wanted to get changed into in her hand. She heard him walk after her so she set off at a run, breaking though the corridors and almost slamming into several important looking people.

She touched her lips, almost hitting herself, how had she let him kiss her?! The God obviously wanted only one thing from her. She turned a corner, not hearing Goldem any-more. She found Sophia's surprised face and gave a yip of joy.

"That blasted God of the Sun followed me to my room's." Asha explained, already making a silly face for the infant that was in Sophia's arms.

"He's uh, right behind you Ash." Sophia stated, pointing.

Zach gurgled and waved a pudgy hand at Goldem who narrowed his gorgeous eyes at the infant.

Asha stood protectively in front of Sophia and glared at him, hands on her hips, "Goldem, please just leave me alone."

"You must be Sophia of Crete, married to Kyle of Thebes. And your child." Goldem cocked his head. His golden mane fell onto his neck.

"Zacharious." Sophia stated, "You must be the Golden God of the Sun. Goldem. We have heard a lot about you from your sister Lunar."

"She tends to talk a lot." Goldem stated, then he pointed at Asha, "I've come to collect Asha and bring her back to my room with me."

"You won't be doing that." Sophia stated.

Asha felt little hands start to play with her hair and she turned around grinning stupidly at the child, "Yeah, we have to go to a meeting. Is the almighty Zach attending this wonderful event?"

Sophia chuckled, easily handing the light weight over to Asha, who glared at Goldem, "It's the door behind us. Goldem you are not invited."

He was watching as Asha spun Zach around to the happiness of the child as he answered, "I will be waiting here for Asha."

"You will be waiting for hours."

Then Sophia took Asha's shoulder and they walked into the room.

"Er. Sophia, this isn't a meeting hall." They had walked into a huge guest room, a crib stood beside a huge bed, and a fire crackled in a nearby fireplace.

"You come back and immediately you are in trouble. And with a God no less. Though the sun is much better looking then I thought he would be." Sophia stated, removing her child from Asha and setting him into the crib, "And this isn't the meeting hall. There are secret passages joining this room with yours and the meeting hall. And other places that you are not allowed to venture into. Now tell me what's happened with Goldem?"

"He and I uh..." Asha blushed, "I may have let him kiss me."

Sophia shook her head, "God's Ash, you let a God kiss you and he thinks he owns you."

"I don't know why I didn't stop him, it's just that he's so consuming."

"If I wasn't married I would let him at me." Sophia stated and Asha laughed, "But I am married, and you aren't. I know! The solution to all your problems, marry someone."

"I don't think that would stop Goldem." Asha stated, "And I don't want to get married."

"Shame. But you are right. Come with me." Sophia lead her over to an innocent looking drawer, "This is the entrance to the passages. Just say these words and an entrance will appear, figore oahr."

The word's made the air around the drawer shimmered and a huge hole in the wall became apparent.

"What do those words mean?" Asha asked, recognising one from what Hector had said when creating the wards.

"I have no idea. Asha." Sophia pointed to her clothes, "You can get changed here."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks." She shrugged out of her clothes and pulled the new ones on, "Where do I put the old one's?"

"Over in the corner." Sophia gestured to it, "Now follow me, and stay close. It's easy to get lost in the walkways."

Asha nodded and followed her friend through the gap, her mouth instantly opening to gape widely, "Holy turkey." The corridor's where portal's into darkness, and were as tall as a house and as wide as a car. Asha found traces of corner's in her vision, but then she lost them. Her knee's seemed to want to buckle from underneath her as she walked on what seemed to be nothing, "What is this place?"  
"Lunar call's it the in between place. She's the only God that can enter it."

"She's the Goddess of Illusions. Maybe this is an illusion?" Asha asked, she looked up and could see the floor of some place, "Or it's a tunnel carved out of nothing."

"This is all real. My money is on the tunnel theory. The boy's don't like coming through here, Hector almost fainted when he first came through. Your doing well. I think I may have cursed the very world when Lunar first showed me through."

"And you said that there are other room's connecting to mine, yours and the meeting places."

"Forbidden places." Sophia said, she narrowed her eyes and shook her finger, "That included you Asha Stormgrey. Lunar said as much."

"Ok, ok." Asha held her hand's up in defeat, "So how do I get to my room?"

Sophia gestured to a strange red swirl that swam in the depth's of darkness to their right, it flowed continuously and then disappeared around a corner, "Red is to your room. Blue is to mine, and white is to the meeting hall. All other colours you have to ignore."

Asha nodded, her eyes alighting on a silver thread and wondering where that one lead to but then refocused on Sophia, "Red, Blue and white." She repeated.

"It may seem confusing, especially when the colours merge, like right now," Sophia gestured to where the white thread crossed with a green, "But at least there aren't several different shades, only one of each colour."

Asha nodded and frowned when they stopped in front of what seemed to be a dead end.

"Firgore oahr." Sophia stated and a doorway from nowhere opened, "You need those word's to close and open the gate's."

Asha nodded, shielding her eyes from the bright light being emitted from the room, even though the sun had set as she had rode into Troy.

"Good to see you in one piece. I heard the strangest story." Kyle stated, he was lounging on a gargantuan bed and seemed to be a speck in it, Hector sitting next to him, they were both drinking wine out of glasses, "It was about a Sun God who was chasing this little innocent girl."

"Kyle shut up." Sophia stated, she leaped onto the bed and patted beside herself to Asha, "Though it's true. Asha arrived at my doorway with Goldem right behind her."

Asha rolled her eyes and sat beside her friend, noticing how Hector seemed to straighten his already perfect posture.

"What did he want with her?" Hector asked, eye's intent on Asha.

Kyle and Sophia looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "He just wanted her in his bed." Sophia stated and Kyle broke out gawfing like a fool.

Hector frowned, "I will see if my father will have him thrown out."

"He's a God Hector." Kyle laughed, "You can't kick him out. He already tied his room into the weird as tunnel system we have," then he shook his head and said to Asha, "Ignore gold, that's his colour."

"Lunar was just here?" Sophia asked, pouting, "Damn I like that Goddess."

"She is quite helpful. Though I still hope that we will meet the real Moon one day." Kyle said.

"She pretended to be Hera to me." Asha grumbled, crossing her legs she leaned her elbows on her knee's, "What's this meeting about?"

"Your return with Hector of course!" Kyle exclaimed, he gestured over to where platter's of delicious food sat waiting for them to eat, goblet's of wine were also there, "We heard you saved the prince."

"He saved me as well." Asha said softly, she got up and walked to the table's, "What room is this anyway?"

"It's mine." Hector answered, also standing up and walking to the table, he placed a hand on Asha's shoulder, "If you need anything, feel free to come by."

"Like someone to keep you warm at night!" Sophia called out, followed by Kyle's laughter.

Asha's cheeks burned, "I, uh, ok thanks. Same goes to mine. Red." She closed her eyes then glared right at Sophia, "I will torture you later."

"Oh no. I am petrified! Get me some wine!" The girl ordered.

Asha shrugged what could she do?

Her mind swimming with the effects of alcohol Asha opened the gateway and walked into the tunnels after saying goodnight to the three others. She had hugged Sophia and Kyle and awkwardly embraced Hector too.

She already missed them, but knew that she needed sleep.

Rubbing her eyes she looked at the sides of the tunnel and tried to find the right colour. Her eyes landed on a mesmerising silver and she followed that trail for a short while before remembering she needed to find red. By now she had strayed far from her original area and the colours were anything but red, white or blue. Giving out a sigh Asha looked around, trying to find a colour that she thought would be nice to follow and decided to finish following the silver one.

Rounding a corner she accidently slammed into the dead end of the tunnel.

"Figore Oahr." Asha murmured, hand on her pounding head. The tunnel opened quietly and she barely registered the huge silver moon in the room as she shrugged her pant's off and slipped under silk cover's and fell into deep oblivion.

* * *

The night's sky was clear and warm tonight. The wind playing softly on Silva's long hair. He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling, embracing it. Then he reopened his eyes and walked from the edge of the celestial world and do his door, about to open it he paused, something had disturbed the place recently, not something bad. He could not feel any malice coming from his room so he opened the door, eyes alighting on a pair of discarded pant's, women's pants and then to the woman sleeping soundly in his huge bed. The sheet's covered most of her body, but one satin smooth leg was flung out of the sheet's, and an arm hugged the space beside her. Long silky hair was splayed out on the bed like a halo around the woman.

He moved closer, eyes taking in the detail of her face, the softness of her lips. She was someone he had never met before, yet he felt that there was a connection between them. He placed a finger along an elegant cheekbone. Then drew back as the fine curve of an eyebrow furrowed in worry.

Silva sighed, walking to the other side of the bed he stripped of his clothes and slid under the sheets, turning his body away from the woman, and trying to ignore her presence. Slowly he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Something tickled her face, something soft like feather's. Asha wrinkled her nose in confusion, and stretched, her arms wrapping tighter around something warm and soft. Giving a sigh of content she snuggled her head onto a chest.

Her eyes flew opened and met those of amused silver. They were such a startling colour that she almost didn't leap from the bed. Almost.

Leaping up, the silk sheet's falling away from her skin and leaving her in nothing but her underwear and a shirt she blinked in confusion.

"Your awake. I thought you would sleep forever." A deep metallic voice said, the words coming from a firm mouth, those amused eyes didn't falter, not trailing over her body like other men's would and remaining fixed on her own eyes. The male stretched, the sheet's betraying that he was naked.

Blushing furiously Asha stuttered, "I'm so sorry. I was trying to follow the red but I got lost."

"Lunar's tunnel does that to people who are even slightly intoxicated. Don't worry. Though you are lucky you wondered into my room. Many men would have taken advantage of your state. It took a bit of willpower not to wake you up and demand answers right away, or to take advantage of you." He stated, "Now. Who are you. Lunar doesn't share that tunnel with just anybody. And I have never seen you before."

"My name is Asha. I'm friend's with Sophia and Kyle." Asha stated, the blush on her cheek's burning even more as his eyes eventually instinctively roamed over her body.

His eyebrow's rose, as did he, rising out of the bed, fully naked, the man walked over towards her. His skin was pale, almost white, and his hair was the same silver as his eyes. The male was lean, no six pack showing on his bare stomach like many men. But Asha could see in the litheness of his movement's that he was a warrior, "Asha. I have never heard that name."

"Really? Lupaz hasn't mentioned me?" Asha stated, ready to run away as the man neared her. She guessed that he was a God, and wouldn't be able to get very far away if she did run.

The god/man paused, "You know my brother?"

"Oh." Asha stated, blinking rapidly, "Your the Moon? Silva? God's I am so sorry for barging on in here."

Before she could run off though a hand grabbed hers, "Asha. How do you know my brother. And myself."

"I'm well... She sighed, not turning around, for he was still naked, "I'm the Chosen One. Asha Stormgrey. I actually met Goldem as well. Yesterday. Bad experience."

"No wonder you slept so soundlessly." Silva murmured, "Your the Chosen One? I thought you would be male."

"Everyone seems to think that my lord." Asha stammered, "Except Lupaz. But he's weird." In her mind she imagined that Lupaz was the monkey, Goldem the dog on constant heat and Silva a majestic owl. She had no idea why she thought up these things. She covered her mouth instantly as those words left her. Asha had no place to mock a God's brother.

But Silva's eyes were amused, "Yes he has always been the most difficult to understand. I was just expecting some bulky man that could beat armies back as the Chosen One."

"I don't think I could beat back armies, but I can fight." She nodded.

"That's something at least." Silva sighed, "Well Asha, I shall leave you. Feel free to grab your pants."

"Oh yes please." She spun around, and grabbed said pants, flinging them on she avoided staring at the god and headed to the tunnel, "Be seeing you!"

Then she was stumped, "Er, what colour do I follow?"

Silva laughed, the sound like tinkles of bells, yet still very manly, "Follow gold until you find red, Goldem most likely set up his close to yours."

"Great." Asha growled, giving an awkward wave to the Moon God she walked into the tunnel and headed back to her room.

* * *

Thankfully when she arrived back Goldem wasn't there. She inspected the room and found some strange etching's on her door and windowsill. Deciding not to bother with them she grabbed her backpack, deciding that a tour of the city was in order, to find out what had been happening the past two years. Slugging the strap on her shoulder she walked out the door and almost slammed into Lupaz.

"You slept with Silva!" The god exclaimed. People passing by stared at him and her, whispering to each other.

"I didn't. You know that." Asha sighed, she was over all the drama in her life.

"But you did Ash." Lupaz now grinned, "In his bed. When Goldem heard he chucked a huge hissy fit."

"He's a dragon. Not a cat." She sighed, pushing against his too hard chest, "Get outa the way bessie."

Lupaz narrowed his eyes, "I swear that must be something bad if it's coming out of your mouth."

"No, it's a compliment. I'm calling you a big fat cow." Asha grinned, slipping under his arm when he froze, not knowing how to react.

"What." Lupaz stated, turning around and joining her on her walk.

"Bessie. Your new nickname." Asha nodded, "What should I do today?"

"Join the meeting that your three only friends have set up." Lupaz said, his eyes were still narrowed at her.

"I have four friends." Asha said brightly, changing directions and heading back to her room, she still didn't know how to get to the meeting hall (I.e. Hector's chambers) by normal means.

"I didn't think you counted me as one." Lupaz said, "I am truly touched."

"Addled more like, I was speaking of Zach." Murmuring those strange words again the passage opened, she walked into it, but turned when Lupaz didn't follow.

"I don't know if your making fun of me or not. I am a God Asha." Lupaz stated, he shifted his feet.

"Don't sweat it. I was pulling your ties, like you do with me. How do you like it?" She grinned and started off, following the white line and finally coming to The Meeting Hall, opening that door she glanced back at Lupaz who was silent, he narrowed his eyes at her.

Shrugging Asha stepped out and had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. On the huge bed were Hector and Kyle, clutching each other in blissful unawareness.

Fumbling with her backpack she grabbed her phone out and snapped a picture, "This is hilarious."

Lupaz chuckled, "Seemed like they had too much to drink."

Asha nodded, she walked over to the bed and jumped on it. The movement made Hector wake up, but Kyle slept on.

Giving a yawn the Crown Prince stretched then froze, giving a yelp of surprise he almost screamed, "KYLE!"

The married man opened his eyes in horror, "What the-"

"You two looked so adorable." Asha laughed, "I almost didn't want to wake you up."

Hector sat up, he was missing his shirt and the golden skin was freckled with small scars, a large one ran from his collarbone to his stomach, "I uh."

"You had too much to drink." Asha laughed, "That coupled with exhaustion means bad thing's happen. Trust me. I know."

Kyle chuckled, already calm, "What happened this time Asha."

"I woke up next to the Moon." Asha sighed, "I got lost on my way back. I'm usually good with liqueur but whatever you were drinking, wasn't very safe."

"Understatement." Lupaz said from the table that housed the wine, he sniffed the open bottle, "Very strong stuff. Nice though."

"It's too early in the morning to be drinking Bessie." Asha chortled.

Lupaz shot her a glare, then sat at the edge of the bed expecting his nails.

"You woke up in the Moon's bed?!" Kyle laughed, "Good thing it wasn't Goldem."

"Did he do anything to you?" Hector growled, looking Asha over.

Shaking her head, "No. He didn't even wake me to demand why I was there and who I was."

"That's odd." Lupaz said, stretching he laid back, "Silva hates women sleeping in his bed. Says it makes it so he cant sleep. Guess he didn't want to kick such a majestic being out."

Asha rolled her eyes, "Majestic my ass. I was probably a mess. Still am."

"Sophia was planning on going to the beach today." Kyle said, gesturing out a window that brought in bright rays of sun, the sky was a perfect blue and there wasn't a cloud in it, "Hector and I were going to join her."

"Even though there's a war going on?" Asha asked.

"Especially when there is a war going on." Hector said, he stood up, "To find more information on what's going on we need to listen to the people. And blend in."

"Ah ok. So what do you wear to a beach?" Asha asked, remembering that back in these age's people didn't have a care about nudity, unless it was at dinner.

"Swim wear, women wear underclothes and men wear short trousers." Hector said, confused, "What do your people wear Asha."

She shot a glare to Lupaz who grinned at her, "I just didn't expect you to wear those thing's already. Funny hey Lupaz."

The god shrugged, "I found your times swim wear much more appealing then straight out nudity, I know, shocking. So I changed some stuff, introduced a clothing that you could wear to the beach and not seem like a whore, that covered just those important bit's."

"Bikini's and board-shorts. And let me guess. You got some Japanese school swim uniforms." Asha sighed, "And I bet I have some in my room?"

"Nope. I forgot. I will grab you some now." Lupaz said, then vanished.

Giving a groan, Asha laid down on the bed, "I never get a break."

The two men laughed, Hector laying down again, he turned to face Asha who narrowed her eyes at him.

She blew in his face, "Don't laugh. I miss being normal Asha. It was so much easier."

"Really now?" Kyle asked, he jumped out of bed, bending over and picking up his discarded shirt, "Tell us."

"It's a boring story. That's one of the upsides of me being in this time, it's never boring. And I have great friends."

"You didn't have friends back in your time?" Hector asked, "No suitors or such?"

"If you count family as friends, and even then I only had two that I thought actually cared. And no. No men in my life." Asha explained, "I was bit too me for them."

"Your so charming though Asha." Lupaz stated, dropping a bikini on her face.

"Thanks." Sitting up she inspected the ensemble, it looked like it had come right out of a high fashion magazine, the strings were white and the rest were different shades of blue, "You stole this out of a shop didn't you."  
"I can't buy one even if I had the money Asha. When I go to the future I only get one frame per decade. This was the decade after you were born."

"Frame. So it's all still. That must be depressing."

"Tis is." Lupaz said, then he grinned, "Let's go! Beach time."

**I know, drags on a bit, I was a bit touchy about adding that part with Goldem, but I love his possessive character so much that it's not funny. **

**Anyways. Enjoy, and enjoy the next chapter that will be posted along with this one!**

**SB7 Not Really Reporting Out Just Yet**


	17. Chapter 17

**BLACKOUT**

**Welcome back.**

**Two chapter's in a row makes the reviews flow... maybe :P**

**I'm sorry if this seems like it is dragging on and on, it's vital for the plot for me to introduce as many character's as I am. And I do want to make a bit of plot every now and again. This part of the story is based around Troy, so don't worry, there will be some of the Trojan War in it, maybe. After all. Asha is there to change thing's, not let them stay the same.**

**Input and idea's are always welcome.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Taste the meat on the Tangerine

Troy was the epicentre of trade business. Helikon had told Asha about the many countries that traded with the Golden City, and that constant feed was the life-force of the great city. King Priam had dedicated most of his life in forming the city into the way it now was.

Ships were moored in the harbour as they trotted by on their horses, and Asha could find many banners of all the city states of Greece, and other's that she couldn't recognise.

It was so strange, seeing the city so bustling and calm, at peace even. That only in a couple of year's one mistake could destroy it all. A single mistake made by a child that didn't know better.

After all. Was it worth it? The pain of your family being killed and destroyed in front of you, the guilt of knowing that it was all because of you that your beloved city was torn down. The blood and sweat of the people on your hands. All because you couldn't keep it in your pants.

Asha sighed, wringing her hand's nervously in her borrowed mounts mane. She hoped that when she finally met Paris, that he would listen to her. Otherwise she would have to force Hector to vow not to take him, and have to explain why. Which would lead to him wanting to go to war with Agamemnon.

"The endless cycle." She sighed, glancing over to the Prince, who had stopped to talk with a concerned citizen. If she played her card's right, and sorted through this whole mess, he would make a great King one day, she just hoped that she would see it happen.

Hector cleared his throat, she had been staring at him long after he finished talking to the citizen. They were by themselves, Kyle had asked for another hour of rest, he had drunk even more then Hector, "Are you okay? You look distant."

"I always look distant." Asha stated, "Maybe." She waved away his concern, "I was just thinking that you would make a great King and got caught up in my thoughts."

"Thank you." Hector said, he look pleased that she had said something of the sort, "I hope I live up to your expectations."

"Heck, you already have! I read all about you in history books and..." Asha trailed off, not sure if she was allowed to disclose the information to him or not.

But it was too late, the Prince turned to her, his aqua blue eyes wide, "So I really am a big thing huh?"

"Yeah, well... I can't tell you why, well maybe I can. Urgh I don't know!" Asha squirmed under his gaze, "Please just don't ask me any questions regarding this era. Maybe the one next or something. Or before. Or hey, how about my own era?!"

"What was your home like?" Hector asked, kicking his heel's into his horse, he seemed a bit down that he couldn't know about his own future. Asha had to have a talk with Lupaz, and straighten out all this business about what she could disclose.

"It was... nice. Family was okay. But come on! I'm boring ask something, like if people in my time have been on the moon or not?" Asha said.

Hector cocked his head, "Have they?"

"Yup. About fifty year's before I was born or something. I don't look up those facts. We also have..." She paused not sure how to explain it, "Smart people who have discovered millions and billions more planet's then just this one."

"That's, hard to take in Asha. I don't think my mind can comprehend that information." The Prince said, he close his eyes, like he had a headache.

"Gosh, sorry. I know it's a lot to take in. Really, even the smallest thing in my time would be hard for anyone here to comprehend. Even the God's would have trouble." Asha said, then she gestured around herself, "Tell me about yourself. What is it like being a Prince?"

"Well for starter's I haven't travelled to the moon like other people have," He winked at her, ellicting a giggle from Asha, "But I didn't spend my childhood in Troy, I spent it at our Summer Palace, in the open field's. The palace is beautiful. It's where my brother Paris is staying, and my youngest sister, Kasandra. It looks out to the sea and isn't surrounded by wall's, father thinks it's impractical, afterall it's hard to defend. But I cherish it."

"It sound beautiful." Asha sighed, her mind wondering where she had heard of Kasandra before, but coming up as a blank.

"I will take you there." Hector stated, his voice stating that he meant it.

"You don't have to-"

He moved his horse over to hers and took her hand, "Asha, I want to take you there."

"I'm not sure." Asha sighed, "I don't know when something might happen, me being here might have changed things already."

"You don't have to be shackled Asha." Hector growled, "I want you to be free. Don't worry about the future, think of the present."

She shook her head, pulling the hand that was still clasped in his gentle grip away, "I can't do that until I am back at home, if I ever do get back. And if I ignore everything and don't change a single thing, something horrible will happen to you."

"How so?" Hector asked, calm as always.

"I... I can't tell you Hector." She kicked her heels in, and her horse galloped away. She felt tear's threaten to fall from her eyes and bit the inside of her mouth from doing so. She wished that she could tell him. For she thought of him as a great friend. Spotting the beach she slowed her horse down, looking around to try and find Sophia. She spotted her almost instantly, her friend was wearing a green string bikini and carried Zach, who was in matching green short's.

"Asha! Hey. The change room's are that way." She pointed to a small building with guard's posted around it, without even glancing up from making her sand castle.

"You are such a child." Asha stated, tying her horse where all the other's were tied, she walked to the change building, getting a few curious glances from the guards.

"Your not royalty." A guard stated, blocking her path, he cut an imposing figure, clad fully in plate armour, but as always Asha almost laughed at the armoured skirt that all men wore back now.

"She's with me." A voice said and Asha turned to find Andromache's green eyes, she hadn't changed yet, but wore a modest green dress that spoke of wealth.

"I'm sorry Princess." The guard said and stepped back, "Please proceed."

"Thanks." Asha stated, walking inside she found that she had to change in front of Andromache. Giving a sigh, her cheeks heating slightly she lifted her shirt up and undid her bra, before she could move on she glanced up to find Andromache appreciating her unashamedly.

"I don't mind helping you. After all, you saved me from the God." The Princess stated.

"Hmm. Yeah. No problem." Asha shrugged, turning around she stripped of the rest of her clothes, so what if a woman was staring at her with something else in her eyes. She shrugged the bikini on, now wishing that she had asked Lupaz for something more conservative. Andromache had changed too, a red one piece made her look like a fire goddess, especially with her red hair, "Well. Thanks again." She started to walk out only for Andromache to grab her arm.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Asha." She stated, smiling pleasantly.

"It was nice to meet you Asha." The Princess released her and Asha walked quickly out of the building.

Ignoring the looks the guards gave her, and thanking the god's that Lupaz had put the idea of swimsuit's into Trojan minds, she glanced over to where Sophia was.

Her friend was talking softly to Hector, who had changed into his short's, his chiselled body bronzed by the sun. Sophia glanced up, her eyes widening.

"Holy smokes Asha. Give me a twirl." Sophia laughed.

Hector looked around eyes roving over her, his cheeks burning bright as those eyes re-fixed on hers, "Asha..."

"Hey I wear stuff like this all of the time in my time." Asha laughed, she walked over to Sophia's sand castle, giving it a once over, "And when I was a kid I was a master at sand castle building."

"No way. I'm way better then you." Sophia growled, she sat back down and started adding things to her castle.

Asha grinned, accepting the challenge she kneeled over and started building her own one, Hector watching them and trying to keep his eyes from roving over Asha's body yet again.

The two women bickered about what made a castle great until Asha finished hers, it was shaped after an ancient medieval castle, with a moat filled with seawater all around it.

Sophia stared at it, "Why the water around it?"

"It could be either water, dry ditches or filled with traps so no one dared cross it. It's called a moat." Asha nodded, she stood back up, brushing her knee's off of sand she continued her lecture, "If an army was attacking the castle all the solder's had to do was pour oil into the water and set it a flame when enemies tried to enter. The bridge can be pulled back up, so there really is only one way inside. Though that means there's only one way out. Lords and so on used these to wait out their full armies, having the people inside nice and safe." She finished, looking to Hector.

"That's, brilliant." He stated, "you could last out a long siege and repel attack's because the whole enemies army wasn't attacking you at once, only a few soldier's."

"Only downside were that if the enemy had trebusches." Asha mused.

Hector shook his head, "I'm not sure if I want to know, my head hurts already."

"With great knowledge comes great pain!" She grinned, putting a hand through her hair Asha looked out to the ocean, it really was a perfect day. Nobles frolicked in the water, playing and laughing together. A shame that it could end so suddenly.

"You have that look again." Hector and Sophia both stated.

Asha shook her head, "It's called my thoughtful look! I'm going swimming."

"Ha! I will beat you!" Sophia gave a look to a nurse that it was not her job to look after the child, and set off at a run.

Asha rolled her eyes, poked her tongue out at Hector, and took off. Overtaking Sophia and tumbling into the waves, hoping to god that her bikini stayed on. Someone wrapped strong arms around her and Asha was lifted above the water by Hector. Giving a cough laugh Asha shook her head.

"With great speed comes great crashes." She stated, grinning from eye to eye.

"That's what you get for poking your tongue out at me." Hector laughed, he placed her back down.

Asha pushed at his chest and poked her tongue again, "Oh no?! Did I do that again? Bad me." Then she twirled away, wading out to the depths, hearing Sophia try to run after her, and Hector chase her. Asha grinned, diving head first into the water she swam, eyes open she found that the water was crystal blue, the sand beneath her so white that it hurt her eyes, or maybe that was the sea salt. Ignoring the biting sting she swam on, holding her breath for as long as she could muster. When she broke back up, she found that she was about twenty meter's out. Sophia and Hector looked quite panicked that they couldn't find her. Giving a grin and a wave she called out, "Slowpokes!"

Their head snapped up and Hector grinned, he started to swim after her. Asha shook her head, staying above water she swam as fast as she could to the east of Troy, to where they had first started out at. The current was strong and she hoped that she wasn't swimming against a rip. There were no red and gold flags in this time. Pushing herself harder, after noticing that Hector had started to catch her she felt her finger's touch sand and leapt out of the water, jogging over to where Sophia sighed and shook her head, water cascading down from her hair.

"I noticed where you were headed. So I told Hector to herd you here. You are now trapped."

"Not without a fight shall I ever be captured!" Asha laughed, dodging Sophia and almost slamming into a passing person, "Sorry!" Asha laughed, eyes finding Lupaz's laughing at her.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Caught her. The prize is mine, and that prize is Asha." His black hair tickled her shoulder as she struggled to get free.

"Unfair! Release me at once you barbarian!" Asha laughed, "Otherwise I shall make you pay!"

Lupaz laughed, "Hand me the coffer's your doing a lot of time for the destruction you have wrecked on the kingdom of Avalon!"

"Avalon?" Asha asked, then glanced to where the sand castle's were, "No! My people! I am so sorry. I will cherish your memory til the day I die! I must cleanse myself of my disgusting ways and join a clergy."

Lupaz released her, then turned her to face him, "No Asha! Think of the children!"

She blinked, "What?"

"Our children need us! We are the King and Queen of Avalon, I must make sure that our line continues, come let us go and make sure that it does." He grabbed her hand.

"OMG no!" Asha yelled, "Someone help me!"

"What exactly are you two doing?" Silva's distinct voice asked, they looked over to him, breaking contact and smiling sheepishly.

"Renacting something." Asha smiled, "I think."

"You think?!" Lupaz asked, "But don't you remember when we first came together, the passion, the flames the-"

Asha slammed him in the stomach and instantly regretted it, "God-damn it!" Shaking her hand in pain she winced when Silva sighed and gently took the hurt hand, instantly the pain was gone, "Thanks." Asha said softly, "We were playing around, afterall this is a fun place to be."

"Indeed?" Silva asked, looking around he locked eyes with Hector, "Prince Hector of Troy. The first born. It is our first time meeting. My name is Silva, the God of the Moon."

Hector's eyes turned guarded, his eyes glaring at the hand Silva still hadn't let go of, "Your the one that-"

"Asha shared a bed with last night." Lupaz finished, "Silva, I know your not used to being in human form, so I will tell you something."

The eldest brother raised an eyebrow, his finger had started to trace circles on Asha's hand, "Go on."

"Normal people don't continuously hold a woman's hand, especially one they just met the night before." Lupaz finished.

Silva cocked his head examining Asha's hand, "What if he wants her to stay in his bed every night from now on?"

Asha choked back a cry of surprise, "I... what?!"

Silva nodded, his eyes meeting hers, she just noticed that his eyes hadn't roved over her body yet, "You make it so that I can sleep peacefully."

Hector growled, "No. Step away from Asha immediately."

"Hector wait." Asha asked, "Lupaz you just said that he isn't used to being in human form..."

Silva finally released her, "A god-damn witch placed a curse on me when I turned down her proposal." He shook his head, "I can't sleep because she sends me this continuous dream. She also cursed me to stay in this form until I agree to her proposal. The dream's wouldn't stop no matter what. Until one night..."

"Asha slept beside you and you had no dream's, she cancelled out the curse." Lupaz finished.

"Yes. And I tested out if it was just a fluke, that the curse had stopped, but it hadn't. That's why I am here on this Plane, walking around like a human." Silva sighed.

Asha nodded, "I understand. What was the proposal the witch asked?"

Lupaz shook his head, "Asha you don't need to-"

"She wanted to bare a child of mine." Silva stated.

"Oh. Why didn't you.. well say yes?" Asha asked. She felt Lupaz pinch her arm and glared at him.

"Witches are beautiful being's, magnificent even. But they do not attract me one bit. Why do you ask human?" Silva's carefree tone had changed, he seemed angry at her.

"Just wondering. Why not-"

"No more question's, come with me immediately. If I sleep for a couple of week's straight I shall have all of my power back. Then I can find the witch and end her along with the curse." He snapped, "I am tired of this body already. I do not have an idea how you stand it Lupaz."

The young brother shrugged, "It comes with some great advantage's, like being able to not frighten children. And to annoy Asha. Which also means you are not taking her."

"You can't stop me." Silva growled.

"I have more power then you right now Silva. Don't push me. I can easily call Goldem over too."

"He's here?" Asha asked, she looked around skittishly, she found him immediately, being fawned over by several women, his golden body gleaming and tempting her again. Giving a growl she turned away quickly and caught the look of surprise Silva gave her, "Damn."

"We can go to the cove." Sophia stated, gesturing to her nurse maid's that they were changing area's.

"No, don't bother." Asha stated, "He might turn to steam if he goes into the water, I wouldn't worry."

Lupaz laughed, and even Silva seemed slightly amused, "He is full of steam as it is." The silver God stated, giving his brother a glare, "I don't overly want him to see me here though. So I shall be bidding you goodbye for now." He turned to Asha, finger's tracing her cheek, "Come to my room tonight and we can negotiate the detail's of you sleeping with me."

"I uh... no." Asha stated, but it was too late, he was gone, "I see the family resemblance now. You both disappear when something important is being discussed. It's very frustrating."

"We live to annoy. Well I do at least." Lupaz grinned, he shrugged, "Silva won't try anything. He doesn't understand how humans work. Your innocence isn't in peril Asha."

Asha almost punched him again, but stopped herself, playing with a strand of hair she mumbled, "That's good then."

"I don't trust him. He's a God." Hector grumbled.

"Your just jealous." Lupaz waved a hand, "Silva is completely safe when it comes to women, unless they don't want him to be so. Or he doesn't... But he won't do anything. Just like you."

Asha cocked her head, utterly oblivious to what Lupaz was insinuating, she was lost in her thoughts, "Hey is there a cliff nearby."

"You are not committing suicide Asha." Lupaz growled.

"I was going to push you off it, but... nah." Asha shook her head, she turned to the sea again and sighed wistfully, "What.. is that?"

All three of them glanced over to what Asha was pointing at and Lupaz gave a heavy sigh, "I knew he didn't have his presence contained. Damn it Silva!"

A huge snake was thrashing in the water's, screeching it slammed it's long tail onto the beach. People in the water screamed and ran for their lives. The beast resembled a huge water serpent, most likely because it was one. Huge fin's fanned out as it roared, two red eyes fixated upon where they stood.

"He's after Hector." Was all Lupaz said before the beast opened it's mount and a torrent of water was released at them. They jumped for the ground, but Lupaz was right, the torrent had been directed towards Hector. The Prince barely reached the sand in time. Sophia gave a cry of anger, clutching Zach to her, he cried, unhappy about the sudden movements.

Asha reached for her necklace, transforming it into a sword.

"You can't kill it Ash." Lupaz stated, "That thing was summoned by a witch."

"God's what's next? Vampires and werewolves?" Asha growled, "What am I supposed to do? Stand back and let my friend get attacked by some overfed guppy?"

"I uh... overfed guppy? I like that one. I would also say leave it to me, but he is the same element as me... so..." Lupaz pondered for a moment.

"You could ask me for a favour." Goldem stated, he had arrived just as the beast did another torrent, one that they couldn't avoid, he waved a hand and the water turned to steam.

Asha blinked, glancing to where the beast didn't look so impressed in the new fighter. It hissed, moving it's body forwards, "Can it come out of the sea?" Asha asked.

She felt eyes burn over her, "I like that on you Asha." Goldem stated, his voice thick, "And no, it cant-"

As if to prove him wrong, the serpent slithered out of the drink, jaw's going straight at them, they were big enough to swallow all of them whole.

Asha swiped her sword at it's face, making a sizeable cut on it's maw. The blood that dripped was golden and burned the ground like acid. The serpent hissed, missing them and slammed it's head into the ground beside them.

Lupaz laughed, "You never listen to me, do you?"

"Should I?" Asha asked, grinning, she spun around and readied to fend off another attack, but the serpent's face was charred by golden fire.

Goldem burned brightly, his bare body being clothed in golden armour, he held a huge longsword in one hand and grinned with animal like ferocity, "Little fish, coming out of the water wasn't a great idea." He leapt forwards fluidly, twice as fast as men half his size, the longsword slamming into the beast's neck. The serpent cried out in pain and then screamed as Goldem set his sword on fire, the golden blade glowing red hot, it's screams died away quickly and the serpent was still.

"You always make killing those thing's look so easy." Lupaz complained, moving over to the carcass of the dead sea monster, "This one was big."

"It will make a feast tonight." Goldem stated, "And you make killing fire serpent's look easy. It's size is because of the summoner. Someone powerful wanted Hector dead." The golden god then made his armour vanish, glancing over to Asha, who was inspecting the beast's mouth.

She kneeled down in front of it, grasping it's teeth and opening the maw.

"What is it?" Goldem asked, he walked over to stand behind her and placed a hand on her back.

Giving a yelp Asha jumped up into the air and spun around, "Can you not?!" She growled, "I found something in it's mouth." She held out her hand, in which lay a coin embossed with a T, Goldem took it from her.

"T." Lupaz growled, "Not again."

Hector looked pensive, he had walked to stand between Asha and Goldem, "I have heard of an organisation under that... is it a letter?"

"It's an English letter." Asha murmured, "Which is why I found it odd. It's a capital T, and you see the symbol etched inside the T? That's a cross."

"A cross?" Lupaz asked.

"It's from a religion from Asha's time." Goldem answered for Asha, he looked unimpressed that Hector was standing in front of him, "One where there is only one god."

"Yeah. And most of the world worships that religion. It's killed millions of people. But then again, so has many other religions." She sighed, "I have no idea why this would be here."

Goldem and Lupaz exchanged glances, "Nor do we."

Asha cocked her head, not believing them, but knowing that pressing them wouldn't help, so instead she focussed on getting the coin back from Goldem, "Finders keepers." She growled, holding out a hand.

He gave her a blank look, "A mortal doesn't need to have this in her possession."

"Give it back now." Asha growled, when he started to walk away she followed, "Give it."

Goldem chuckled, "No means no."

"Don't make me mad." She snapped, "Now give it back."

"Or else what?" Goldem asked, he turned around. They had walked to the water's edge and Asha's temper had already snapped.

Before he could say another word she splashed a bit of water at his face.

His hair dripped and he looked unimpressed, "Really?"

"Yes. Now give it-" Asha gave a yelp as he lurched forwards, his leg tripping hers and she slammed face first into the water, spluttering she sat up and glared at Goldem, rubbing the sand from her face, "How dare you."

Goldem laughed, and on the shore his brother and Sophia echoed the same sound, "You can't tell a God what to do." He offered her a hand.

She looked at it like it offended her, then took it, making sure she held on tight. She pulled with all of her body weight and managed to catch Goldem by surprise. He gave an annoyed sound as he fell forwards and on top of her.

"Damn it." Asha growled, realising her mistake, "God's your heavy."

Goldem laughed, caging her between his arms, "How dare you." He mocked her, then his hand shot out to caress one of her breasts.

Asha gasped and tried to kick him of, splashing water at him, "Goldem!"

"Just giving you back what you wanted." The golden god grinned.

Asha blinked, looking down and finding the coin tucked under her bikini top, it was cold and she glared at Goldem, "You could have just handed it to me."

"Then everyone would know you had it back." Goldem whispered in her ear, then he jumped up, splashing her with water, "Your boyfriend is ready to kill me Asha."

She looked to the beach curiously to find Hector trying to find a sword and Lupaz laughing non stop.

Goldem didn't look worried as he offered her a hand, "No pulling me down again, unless we are alone."

She gave him a glare and took the hand, "So never again?" She gave him a growl and started for the sand, the God close on her heels.

"Asha get behind me, I will-" Hector started but a glare from Asha silenced him.

"If someone is going to kill him it will be me."

Goldem gave a short laugh, "Asha I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?" She turned to find him glaring angrily at her, she felt so small in that moment and wished that she could run away.

"Oh the thing about Silva. Don't worry about it Goldem." Lupaz intervened, "Asha was just a bit drunk and nothing happened."

Asha noticed that he didn't speak about Silva's curse, probably knowing that if he told him, the golden god would siege the silver god and come out the winner, "I was pretty drunk." Asha admitted.

Golden eyes searched hers and finding nothing he shrugged, "Fine then. But if that stupid silver dragon does something like that again, I swear he will be dead before he can say anything." He growled, the anger dissipating, "What the hell was he doing in his human form in the first place? It's very unlike him."

"He sleeps in it sometimes. Says that sometimes he just feels like it." Lupaz lied.

"Hmph." The golden eyes settled on Hector and gave him such a cold glare that Asha was ready to jump in front of them. The God looked like he was about to kill the prince, "You would be long dead if not for your usefulness. Asha, I will see you later."

"Not likely." She snapped, crossing her arms.

His eyes drifted to her bosom, and to the side where the coin rested, "Oh I think I will."

Then he disappeared.

"Family resemblance." Asha sighed.

"We are all great looking, especially me." Lupaz laughed, then he poked her arm, "Don't be so sour."

"I like sour lollies."

"I could get you some. For a favour."

"I hate gods."

**The beach.. ahhh. I should go there right now- No effing way. It's – degree's here. And I live in Australia. This is... THIS IS SPARTA!**

**Any-ways. Enjoy your hot summer's day as I shiver in misery here my dear European readers. **

**Next chapter will be in the palace. No more beach, no more serpents attacking them.**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**BLACKOUT  
**

**Welcome back!**

**Shout out to Serenity Hayato, NightlyRowenTree and Random Reader ;-) I am very happy that you enjoyed the last few chapters :-)**

**I've not been busy lately, so enjoy this next chapter and know that you shall be getting more!**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Boop**

People stopped and stared at them. Asha didn't blame them. Afterall they were lugging a huge sea serpent behind them on a makeshift trailer, it's head grazing the ground, and it's tail dragging behind. Hector rode out in the front and Asha stuck close to the back, not feeling very excited about all the attention she was getting.

"How do we know if it's edible or not?" Asha mused to Lupaz, who had ditched a normal horse and was just levitating, "And why cant you just ride a horse? People are staring."  
Lupaz yawned, "It's more comfortable. It was either levitating or my dragon form. The people aren't too weirded out by it Asha. Afterall they all think I am Posidon."

"So the Greek God's don't exist?"

"Oh they do." The God answered, "They just don't want to fight with the Dragon God's."

Asha shook her head, she didn't want to ask too many question's when people were pooling all around them. Lupaz didn't seem to care, but that didn't mean she didn't have to. Then something she had forgotten about spouted out of her mouth, "Where's Prince Diomede's and my bike?"

Lupaz froze, his face surprised that he had somehow forgotten an important thing, "I uh. He's still in the dungeon. One second." He snapped his fingers and a person fell out of the sky to land on his bottom.

Diomede's didn't look worse for wear, he actually looked like he had been sleeping, since he was naked.

Asha covered her eyes, "Lupaz, I think he got out by himself."

"I uh, figured that." Lupaz laughed.

"So hilarious." The Prince stated, violently grabbing the robe one of Hector's guards offered him, "I thought you both died when you didn't come back for me."

Asha tried not to laugh, "Yeah sorry, I was being chased by a cranky Sun God."

"Did Athena help you?" Lupaz asked, he had stopped levitating and was looking critically at the Prince.

His eyes stared at the giant serpent, mouth slightly agape, "Er. No. My favour ran out two years ago. What... happened?"

"We were at the beach when the serpent attack, Lupaz being useless wasn't able to beat it," Asha explained, Lupaz gave her a glare that said he wasn't impressed, "So that cranky Sun God I ran away from did. Now we are going to make sushi out of it."

Diomede's shook his head, "Ok. Well... I have to go. Achilles will be worried why I disappeared out of thin air."

"I didn't know you two were lovers." Lupaz stated, he examined his fingernails, showing that he had no intention of putting Diomede's back where he had been.

"We aren't." Diomede's stated firmly, "I will have to explain to the two women who were with us why I disappeared out of thin air too."

"Shame. Would have been a great tale." Asha sighed, "The Epic of Diomede's and his love for the mighty warrior Achilles."

He shot her a glare, "I could show you how much I am not interested in him."

"Hmmmm. No." She urged her horse forwards, "Lupaz where's my bike?"

"At the palace." He answered, following her and leaving the Prince behind.

"Can I have some clothes at least!" Diomede's called after them.

Asha glanced to Lupaz and shook her head, "Let him be."

The God shrugged, "I was going to anyway."

And so they rode onwards, leaving an annoyed Prince Diomede's behind.

* * *

The palace was lively as they arrived, Hector had sent some messengers ahead to inform the cooks of the huge serpent that was arriving to be cooked, and to inform the King.

Asha still hadn't met the King of Troy, and wondered why Hector hadn't taken her to see him yet. She remembered that in the books she had read that his character changed diversely, some books portrayed him as a great king that loved him family, some made him to be a cruel man that used his family and sold off his daughters to the highest bidder. The movie had portrayed him as a great man as well, but Asha had noticed that this timeline didn't seem to follow that one all too closely, afterall, the god's weren't real in it.

Curious and a bit nervous, wondering what Hector had told the King.

The huge wooden gates swung out and they entered the palace grounds, cooks had set up huge bonfire's that could cook all the meat that they had brought with them. A refined elder woman stood at the steps that led inside of the main building, arms to her side.

She had greying hair and a stern face, beside her stood Andromache, hair still wet from a day at the beach.

Hector's bride to be noticed that Asha had arrived alone with the Prince and gestured to the woman.

Grey flinty eyes narrowed at Asha as Hector led them towards her.

Lupaz was fiddling with his finger's, not a care in the world when the woman said, "So your the woman that is the so called Chosen One?"

Asha blinked, wondering what she had done to make this woman instantly hate her.

"Mother." Hector snapped slightly, "Asha this is Queen Heckabe, my mother. Mother, this is Asha Stormgrey. And yes she is the Chosen One."

Asha blinked, she was standing in front of King Priam's wife, she tried to bow, but wasn't used to doing so, "I uh... excuse me. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Queen Heckabe."

Lupaz sniggered at her attempt, and in doing so the Queen's attention shot to him, "We haven't met before, my name is Lupaz, I am the God of Time and Asha's mentor."

"Stalker you mean." Asha whispered and Lupaz grinned wider.

"A Dragon God it seems. I didn't know that you were here." Queen Heckabe didn't seem impressed, emphasising her distaste for Lupaz but ignoring him and turning back to Asha, "You are a woman. We expected the Chosen One to be a male." Her stern eyes raked up and down Asha, who have changed into her trousers and shirt again, "Too pretty. I can't believe that you have the power to change the future."

Lupaz rolled his eyes, "Everyone says that. They said that a woman like you couldn't tie down a man like Priam, but here you are."

"I wasn't the one that tied him down, that was Hector. And he isn't tied down at all, where he is and who he is with is proof enough." Heckabe, she glanced at Hector then to Andromache, "This is the first time you have met your wife to be face to face isn't it son."

Hectors eyes widened, looking over to Andromache, "It is. You've been avoiding me."

"I arrived just a couple of days ago you highness." Andromache snapped, her eyes angry, "I don't suppose I am allow to settle in first?"

"My you remind me of myself when I was younger." Heckabe laughed, placing a hand against Andromache's arm, "That's why my husband is already after you."

Andromache's cheeks flamed up and she looked away, "He's loyal to you only."

"Ha! Tell that to the women with him right now!" Heckabe laughed.

Hector didn't look impressed with his mother's behaviour, "Mother, we have a feast to prepare."

"Yes yes, with the giant sea serpent." She pondered for a moment, gazing at the beast, "Is it edible?"

Lupaz flinched, he had forgotten that Asha had asked the exact same question, "I uh... No it's not."

Chuckling Asha patted Lupaz on his shoulder, "Thanks for telling us this."

He gave her a glare, then he closed his eyes, bright blue lights danced around his fingers and then flicked to the serpent. The beast glowed a bright blue until the light was too bright to look at.

They looked away and when it dimmed they glanced back to find a massive hunk of pork on a huge spit, it was the same size as the serpent but the whole thing was edible.

"Bag the crackle!" Asha yipped, she loved pork, "Has it been seasoned?"

Lupaz gave her a look, "Of course. You will have to share your crackle with Goldem, he loves it too."

"You Dragon God's do have a use then." Heckabe stated, she tsked and walked to the spit, everyone around them was gaping at the food, "Start cooking it!"

The cooks nodded dumbly and set to their job, reaching the dangling handle of the spit and tying a rope to it so it would be easier to turn. Others set to coaxing a flame to start, it took one spark and the whole thing whooshed with fire.

Asha sighed, "Really, you had to make it semi explosive."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Lupaz stated, grinning.

Heckabe nodded her head, "Good. I will fetch my husband so that we can start this officially."

"Pst Lupaz," Asha whispered, the God turned to her, "The crackle is MINE."

"Your really going to try and eat all of it?" Lupaz sighed, he rubbed his temple, "You won't stay so fit and healthy for long then."

She shrugged, "I don't care. It's crackle!"

"A bit of food wont make Asha's beautiful figure disappear." Andromache snapped.

All three turned to her, Hector's eyebrows rose when he saw that Andromache was blushing.

The Princess fluttered her eyelashes, giving Asha a pinning look and turned away.

"I have no idea." Asha said before either men could turn to her.

"Your wife to be... is into women Hector." Lupaz stated, "But picking Asha as a potential... well. She has a lot of competition."

Hector stared at Lupaz and shook his head, "I don't want to think about it right now, I need to help my mother get father." And he was off.

"Competition eh?" Asha growled, she was ready to attack Lupaz.

But the God had disappeared yet again, leaving Asha ready to punch anyone who came by. Giving a growl she sat on the stone stairs and watched the meat being cooked, not the most thrilling thing.

The sky was turning dark, Asha noticed that the days were getting shorter and shorter, she would have to ask someone if it was turning to winter. Giving a shiver, as it was getting colder Asha wondered if she should go to her room and grab a jacket, and also inspect the coin.

Something was slug across her shoulders and she turned to find Hector, he had placed a cloak on her and sat beside her.

Giving a sigh Asha rested her head against his shoulder, surprising him, "It was a nice day."

"You never seem surprised by anything here. Serpent's, God's, Queens." He chuckled, brushing a hand through her hair, "Women chasing after you."

"Hey come on, that's new to me." Asha retorted, she shook her head, making her hair fall in her face to cover the blush, "I'm not used to getting a lot of attention, that's reserved for my elder sisters."

"Well. I think you deserve some attention every now and again."

"I'm sorry for not being able to tell you much Hector." Asha said, she closed her eyes, "I would. But I would rather not and not have it happen."

"Tell me something that won't... worry me then." He said casually, pressing for some information.

"Well, let's just say that you have a son, who's really cute, and that your a kick ass warrior." Asha stated, not wanting to give too much away, like the reason he died, or what would happen to Troy after the war ends.

"A son?" Hector grinned, "What's his name?"

"Figure that out for yourself." Asha laughed, "It will happen soon enough."

"Your cruel Asha." Hector said, then he sighed, "Is it a happy marriage?"  
"You grow to love each other like family." Asha stated, "I'm not too sure though. There wasn't much about you two in the books I read." She had lied, there was a lot, especially about Andromache hooking up with Hectors best friend and having the child with him.

Hector blinked, "Just familiar love huh. That's slightly... upsetting."

"Got your hopes up for true love?" Asha murmured, "Doesn't everyone? I gave up when my first love totally ignored me and got a boyfriend."

"I- what?!"

"I was joking." She laughed, jumping up she gestured to the pork roast, "It's ready! I can smell it!"

"Yes the crackle is mine!" Goldem yelled from the top of the stairs, the golden dust settling around him showing that he had just showed.

"You gotta fight me for it!" Asha called up to him.

The Golden God's eyes shot to her, then to Hector, then back to her, "I'm a God, I get to have whatever I want."

"Not the crackle!" Asha growled, she stood firm, arms crossed, and glared angrily at Goldem.

The God sighed, "Who's older here-"

"I am!" Asha said, "I am technically three thousand years old." She grinned, she heard Hector give a huff of surprise.

Goldem eyes narrowed, "Your lying."

"So not. Ask Lupaz." Asha challenged, "how about this, we split it."

Goldem shook his head, "No."

"You two," Hector stated, walking between them, that when Asha noticed that she had advanced on the God, "The soldier's are already eating it."

Asha jumped, her eyes jumping to where the soldier's were, laughing merrily and chomping on her crackle, "But... no!"  
She fell to her knee's, "Crackle no!"

Hector laughed, "Asha, hush. We can find some more."

Goldem gave a growl, "Those worms." He snapped his fingers and suddenly a silver platter of gorgeously cooked crackle was in his hand.

Asha almost pounced on him immediately, but Hector wrapped an arm around her waist, "Goldem, are you trying to get yourself murdered?" The Prince asked.

The God shook his head, "It's for Asha."

"Omg yes please. I love crackle!" She cried out, struggling against Hector's strong arm.

Giving a sigh the prince released her and Asha snatched the plate away.

"Thanks." She said between a mouthful, "Originally I thought you were bad, but now. Not too sure." She shrugged, "Hey Hector where's the King?"

"He had to... finish up what he was doing." He answered, narrowing his eyes at Goldem as the God sat next to Asha.

She gobbled down one of the last pieces then turned to the god and gave him the plate, one pristine piece of crackle was left, a gift to Goldem, "I don't want to know. I just have never met him and wonder what he's like."

"He's gotten older." Hector said.

"Really. One piece?" Goldem sighed.

"Better then nothing!" She grinned, then she hoped up, shrugging the cloak off of her shoulders and back onto Hector's, "I have to do something with something that I found at the beach."

Goldem glanced up, then away as she left, "Have a nice night Prince."

The God disappeared just as Asha got to the top of the stairs, "Hector!"

The Prince looked up at her as she yelled down, "Your the best dad ever!"

Then she disappeared into the palace, leaving Hector staring after her.

* * *

Reaching her room she brushed a hand through her salty hair and sighed, licking her lip's from the lingering grease she opened the door, surprisingly Goldem wasn't there yet so she glanced to her tunnel entrance. Wondering if she should go see Silva quickly she opened it and walked inside.

But instead of the usual threads lining the walls, the blue and white were gone, only silver, gold and what seemed to be grey was still there.

She gave a yelp as the whole tunnel shook and the walls around her turned to black, the silver and gold shone brilliantly, illuminating the area, but the grey had turned to a pitch of black that sucked in the light. Asha threw away caution and decided to follow the black, it would be easy enough to find silver again later. Pressing a hand against the wall her eyes followed the thread, with her feet following close behind. Almost slamming head first into the wall she closed her eyes and murmured the words, "Figore Oahr."

The passageway opened and she covered her eyes against the brightness that emitted from the room.

Asha cocked her head as she heard giggles emit from the new area, poking her head through the passage she knocked her head against a bookcase that was guarding the entrance.

The giggles continued but a deep voice growled, "Did you hear that?"

"I heard nothing my ruler!" A sweet high pitched voice stated, it was the girl that had been giggling.

She heard something or someone get pushed and fall onto the floor softly, "Of course you wouldn't. You nymphs have no sense of hearing. It came from the Portal."

"The one that Lady Lunar made? My, then it could be a visitor?!" The girl exclaimed, she didn't seem too upset about being discarded onto the floor.

Asha's eyes were wide as she heard the footsteps approach and she muttered, "Figore Oahr." The tunnel closed but she could still hear the voice's.

"It's closed again." The male stated, then he growled, "Figore Oahr."

The tunnel was reopened and Asha blinked up at a tall dark stranger, "Er. Hi. Sorry. Wrong thread." Then she gave a grin and said, "Figore Oahr."

"Figore Oahr Gaol." The tunnel reopened, and it seemed that it wouldn't re-close.

Asha stared up at the tall man, he had huge broad shoulders and wasn't wearing a shirt so she could see the black emblem on his hip, it looked like a dragon attacking something. The man was gorgeous, though he looked older then the God's she had met, his eyes showed that he had seen more, and the stubble that grew on his chin showed that he was a man. His hair was a pitch black like the thread, and his eyes seemed to suck in all of the light around them.

"Your a friend of Lunars?" He growled, "Did she not tell you to just stick to the right thread?"

"There was a thread?" Asha said obliviously, she laughed nervously, "I was just trying to follow silver."

The man's eyes narrowed even further.

"Your really pretty!" The Nymph stated, she had jumped up, and wore no clothes, her hair was a bright blue and her eyes a pretty violet, "What's your name?"

Asha blinked, "I uh, obviously intruded on you two," She gave a curtsy, "beg your pardon, Silva wanted to talk to me."

"My Nephew can wait." The man grumbled, "Fresia, leave."

The Nymph bowed, "Yes my ruler."

"Nephew?!" Asha exclaimed.

His black eyes turned back to her as Fresia left, then he surged forwards, grabbing her throat and lifting her up like a rag doll, surprise lit his features and he placed he back down almost instantaneously, "Your human. Silva doesn't talk to humans."

Asha rubbed her throat, giving a cough she nodded, "Yeah, totally and fully human. God's that hurt." Shaking her head she gave the new guy a huge glare and clutched her necklace, "He talks to me. And he wants to do so now."

"Figore Oahr Derau." The guy growled, eyes never leaving Asha, she heard the tunnel slam closed and a sound like locking, "You can't leave now girl."

Giving a growl Asha made her sword appear and pointed it to the man's face, "I don't care that your a God but so help me, release me now!" Her eyes darted to the door then back to the man.

Instead of backing off, the man just laughed and walked forwards, into her sword. It pierced where his heart was supposed to be and no blood fell from the wound.

Asha was shocked, she released her hold on the sword's power and it reappeared as a necklace, "What the hell."

"I'm a god, girl. Nothing you do to me will kill me." Then he moved forwards to press her against the wall, "Now tell me, why are you talking to Silva?"

"He's uh... well." Asha struggled against his iron like grip that he had on her hands, "I'm Asha by the way. Asha Stormgrey."

The hand's only seemed to tighten and Asha gave a whimper as she felt a bone break, "Asha Stormgrey, tell me why you are meeting Silva."

"No. Your not asking nicely. And if he is your nephew, then ask him yourself." She retorted stupidly.

"Your an idiot." The man growled, he grabbed her upper arm and twisted it.

Asha gave a cry of pain, as the god released her, she fell to the floor, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"My nephew and I are enemies." The God stated, "I want him dead."

"Well that's a nice family bond you have going for you." Asha gasped, "But gods! You had to break my arm?!" She sat up. Wiping away her tears with her good hand she almost screamed as she twisted the arm back into place.

The man seemed confused by the lack of pain he had inflicted in her, "I broke your arm, you should be begging me for mercy."

"I don't beg for nothing. And if your against Silva then I have to also tell you that Goldem is looking forward to seeing me too. And Lupaz will probably be worried about where I have gotten to." Asha stated, her eyes narrowed, she stood up and squared off against the God.

"You know them all?" The man muttered, "Who exactly are you."

"Asha." She growled, crossing her arms, her bad arm had healed already and she saw him stare at it.

"You, healed." Then he growled, "You must be the Chosen One."

She nodded her head, "Not so nice to meet you...?"

"I am Iccor, or as in the common speech, Shadow." The God replied.

"Ah, I get it. Blackness." Asha nodded, she tried to edge away from the god of evilness but he followed her like well... a shadow, "Can I leave now."

"Your hiding something." Shadow growled, he reached out a hand as if she would hand over whatever she had to him.

"My intense dislike for the dark? Yeah, sorry. I'm more of a sunshine person." Her hand went to her collarbone, near where the coin was hidden.

"Don't mock me girl. You have an artefact on you." Shadow snapped, he pointed to her chest, "Give it to me."

"An artefact?" Asha asked, but the God wasn't listening to her, instead he grabbed her arm and pressed her against a wall, his other hand sliding up her shirt and under her bikini top, he grabbed the coin but left his hand there much longer then necessary.

Withdrawing his hand, but not releasing her he raised his eyebrows, "Where did you get one of the Illum Artefact's?"

"From a giant sea serpent that Goldem killed." Asha answered, she struggled against his grip, "Ok, you have the artefact thingo, let me go."

Shadow glared at her, "You can't leave yet." But he released her hand and rubbed his chin, flipping the coin.

"Why not?! You've broken my arm, assaulted me, molested me and I am so over it all!" Asha snapped, she went to punch his face but he caught the hand easily.

"Molested you? I'm not the one who put the artefact in such a compromising area. And it was quite a nice area." He leered at her, "No wonder Goldem likes you. Fresia was right, your pretty. And have everything in all the right places."

Asha squirmed, yet another man after her, joy, but she guessed that she was healthier looking then most women in this era, her hair much softer, and yes, she was more curvy and fit.

"Stop squirming." Shadow growled, he moved a hand to stroke her stomach.

Asha moved her head and bit down on the arm holding her tight.

He didn't release her, instead the hand that was travelling on her stomach moved down to her trousers and untied them, "Pain doesn't faze me Asha."

"Help!" Asha screamed, she struggled harder and glared at her attacker, "Let me go immediately!"

"Why. You interrupted me and Fresia, I may as well finish up." He laughed at her.

Asha closed her eyes, wishing that she hadn't been curious, afterall, curiosity killed the cat, she blanked out everything going on around her and focussed on a single image in her mind, her home. Oh how she wished she could be home, she wished she could just fly there.

She didn't feel anything for a couple of second and her eyes shot open to find Shadow staring at her, his shaggy black hair was whipping into his eyes from the wind around them.

"Stop it!" He growled, releasing her he backed up away from Asha.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion until she realised that the wind wasn't coming from a window, it was coming from her, focusing in on herself like she read in books she felt something taking away her energy, and fed more to it.

It was like a hurricane was unleashed in the room, the bookcase went flying towards Shadows, the bed creaked as the winds tugged at it. Every projectile that was flung at the God rebounded off of a black barrier around him, but the weird looking wind that sprang from her finger tips pierced the barrier and knocked him backwards. Asha tried to plug the draining, but didn't know how to. So she ran for the door, slamming it open and running outside.

The room was set in a cliff, which overlooked a huge city, but what caught her eye were all of the stars hanging in the sky, and the huge purple moon hanging up high, a castle far off in the distance had a spiral tower that seemed to touch the moon and hold it up.

Almost slumping over from the drain of energy Asha looked back to find that Shadow hadn't followed her yet. Giving a groan she started to run along the narrow path, which seemed to be made out of starlight. Turning a corner she slammed into an unmoving chest, looking up she found silver eyes watching her without expression, "Which door did you come from Asha?"

With a cry Asha flung her arms around the familiar God, one that hadn't tried to attack her yet, "I accidently went through Shadow's. Can you tell me how to stop these winds?"

"Winds?" Silva asked, then he noticed the debris flying around, "Ah. I also have wind affinity, so I didn't notice before. Breathe in deeply," He broke away from Asha and held her shoulders, gazing into her eyes, "Don't release that breath, think of the wind settling, think of a leaf falling to the ground and staying still."

Asha closed her eyes, imagining the leaf and the wind settling down, she felt her energy stop being drained and reopened her eye's and smiled gently at Silva, "Thank you so much."

Silva didn't say anything, instead he shoved her behind him and growled, "Uncle."

Shadow had followed them, "Sorry for breaking the touching moment." He said unapologetically, giving Asha a wink, "It's rare to see you in Human form."

"It's more practical when in this area." Silva snapped, "We will be going, I need to talk to Asha about something important, I was worried when she didn't arrive at the time I stated."

Shadow shook his head, "I was already busy with her nephew. With thing's you wouldn't understand."

"You were trying to bed her." Silva stated blandly, "Your not allowed near her."

"Ah, you've been learning about what you can do in that form, how about we share her?" Shadow said, he stared at Asha, eyes roving her body.

Silva stepped to block Shadow's view of Asha, "I don't overly like sharing thing's, call me spoiled. Farewell Uncle." He turned and grabbed Asha's arm, leading her away.

"Asha, if you want your artefact back, you know which thread to follow." Shadow called, she glanced back to find hind playing with the coin in his long slender fingers.

Ignoring him and having to jog to keep up with Silva she swore to herself not to ever follow black again, "What is this place?"

"The Dragon God's domain." Her escort answered, he slowed his pace until they were outside a mahogany door, the handle was set with diamonds and made out of gold, he reached for it, "It's a place where immortals stay when they are tired of the mortal realm. It's a place of serenity and peace." His hand tightened on the grip, "But God's like Shadow are always working to make it into a place of chaos. You may think his name means darkness, but Iccor means Chaos in the commoner's tongue. It's an apt name for something like him." He twisted the handle and Asha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He said he and you were enemies." She stated.

The silver God nodded his head, "Yes we are. I am what you would call the opposite of him. The moment I was hatched he declared us enemies," He sighed, walking into his room, which Asha was familiar with, the huge bed with it's silky sheet's seemed to sing a song to her, "My mother tried in vain to connect her children with Shadow, to make him care for us."

"Us?" Asha asked, she walked over to the bed and laid down, giving a sigh of contentment as she sunk into the mattress.

"Lunar, Lupaz, Goldem and I. He hates all four of us. Especially me." Silva had walked over to a book case and withdrew a hefty tome, it was covered in dust but she could see that it's cover was a bright blue, "You had an artefact that he took from you?"

"Yes. A coin. He called it an Illum Artefact. I found it in the maw of the sea serpent." She explained.

The God walked over, his kimono like robe brushing the ground, it was slightly open at the top and she could spy toned pale skin, Silva sat down, opening the book, "A valuable artefact then."

Asha sat up on her elbows, "What is an artefact."

"A magic item. The Illum ones give control over thing's. The one you had had power over beasts. There are some that grant eternal life, or ones that take life. Each has it's own value. Some are nothing more then overpriced trinkets. All Dragon god's hoard artefact's," He brushed his earring, which she just noticed, it was a tear drop and hung on a delicate chain of silver, the drop was a beautiful aqua blue, "I have many others, but this is the most important one. You do have an artefact left. Your necklace."

Her hands flew to her sword necklace, "It's very useful."

"Yes. Well us God's hoard them because of that. Others, like Goldem, sell them to those that need them." Silva explained, "Shadow though, uses them for his own means."

"From my experience with him he doesn't seem like the greatest and friendliest." Asha murmured, she laid back down and sighed, "I need to head back to the castle and have a nice long bath."

"You will come back immediately afterwards. I want to have a good night's rest."

"Oh, not a month's worth?" Asha asked lazily, standing back up and walking to the door, "And I need to do a couple of thing's before I retire. So be patient."

"I have decided that you would be much more glad if I didn't make it a whole months sleep," Silva smiled slightly, "And I don't think I would be able to stand it in this form, instead, you shall be joining me on a witch hunt, starting tomorrow."

"I.. what?!" Asha exclaimed.

"Your power's have appeared and it appears you have a wind affinity. I shall be your trainer. Bring your needed gear here tonight." Silva explained.

"Appeared, like you knew that I would have powers." Asha pondered.

"Yes. You are afterall the Chosen One."

She shook her head, "Fine. As long as it doesn't take too long, I have things to do."

"It won't mess up anything you had planned Asha." The God stated, then he stood back up from the bed and walked to the door leading into the Dragon God's Realm, "I shall see you later."

"Fine. I guess I shall." Asha grumbled, not too excited about doing a hunt with a God she had just met, but guessing that in the end that it would help. She stood up and entered the portal, gazing at the threads she flinched when the black thread beckoned to her.

"Oh yes, and Shadow's thread has a sort of song that you cant hear, it make you want to follow it, cover your ears. You had no idea when you first followed it, it's not your fault." Silva stated, his voice breaking the trance she had been in.

Asha sighed, looking for gold and following it, all of the other colours had reappeared and she eventually followed red to her room. Wondering what the hell was going to happen now she opened the door.

**Another huge update. Enjoy it you nerds. :P**

**Witch hunt is on next chapter, the chapters shall be huge, like this one, and it will be chock full of cool stuff, don't worry all the other God's will be in it, and maybe a Goddess.**

**Btw. I hate Shadow. He's the main protagonist if you haven't guessed already (I made him up so that I wouldn't like him)**

**Thanks for reading again!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**BLACKOUT**

**I don't own anything related to this story, be it Troy or something else, I do own my own characters and universe!**

**New chapter, hopefully this one is up nice and fast. I haven't been feeling well of late, had to have a brain scan. I cri.**

**But it seems nothing is horrible with me, so here we are. (I HAVE A BRAIN!)**

**Note to everyone asking what is happening with different characters, I don't stuff everything into one chapter if I can help it, I will elude to things, but some characters won't be mentioned for awhile at a time. Like Helikon.**

**I already introduced someone important really early on, try to guess who. (He's a big Greek 'hero')**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Witches Are Tricky**

Asha walked into her room to a strange sight, Hector was dozing on her bed, arm draped across his face. She wondered how long he had been here for and strode over to him, gazing down at his open mouth.

Giving a sigh, she pulled the blanket she had over him, not stirring him. Asha then turned to her bath place, making sure that the door was locked she grabbed the buckets of hot water Hector must have brought with himself. Pouring the water in she slipped out of her clothes and into the steaming waters, it wasn't as hot as it could have been, Hector had obviously been here for awhile.

She scrubbed the salt from her skin and washed her hair, giving a sigh she sunk into the water and closed her eyes.

A noise came from her bed, alerting her to the fact that Hector was waking up. She jumped out of the bath and slid her nightclothes on, basically an oversized tunic and tried to dry her dripping hair.

"Goodmorning princess." Asha called to Hector, walking to her bed and sitting on the edge, giving the prince a smug grin.

He gave a groan and opened his eyes, "When you didn't come back I got worried." Then his eyes landed on her, and that she barely wore anything.

"Sorry about that," Asha sighed, she jumped back up and grabbed her backpack, "I went through the tunnel, met an evil god and ran into Silva. He wants me on a 'Witch Hunt'. Oh and I have powers."

"I'm sorry. What?" Hector asked, he sat up straight, his eyes narrowed, "You just took a bath and are packing, are you leaving tonight?"

"Hmm? No. I'm leaving in the morning, but Silva wants me overnight. So he can have a great nights sleep. Luckily his bed is super comfy." She shoved some tunics and leggings into the backpack, then rolled her underwear away as well, she glanced to the bed, where Hector had gotten up.

"You will have to fight me, before I let you go." He growled.

She shook her head, crossing her arms, "I am a big girl Hector, and Silva is somewhat friendly, he hasn't tried to kill me like most people."

"You don't know what he wants with you." Hector stated, his eyes trailing over her, her clothes were soaked and goosebumps were on her arms.

"I know he doesn't want me the way you think he does. He's truly a dragon god. More dragon then god. And he is utterly peeved at this witch. I'm happy to go with him if it means I get to learn more interesting things. And control my power." Asha explained, she walked forwards and grabbed Hectors hand, holding it reassuringly, "I will be back in a couple of days or so. You won't even notice I was gone."

He shook his head, "At least come out to the party and meet my father."

Asha sighed, she shrugged and grabbed a pair of leggings, slipping them on in front of a blushing Hector, "Come on, I'm just a girl that you have seen almost naked already." She winked at him, grabbing her blue trench coat that Lupaz had given her and slipping it on, "Lead the way."

"You..." Hector started, obviously about to state something but then chose not to, instead he turned around and out the door, Asha walked beside him quietly, "Asha. Please don't get hurt."

"I won't. I know so because I have so much to do. And I need to do it." Asha said sternly, "I want to protect you, like I was never able to protect my family." She stopped talking.

"Your-" But the look she gave him stopped the Prince from asking the questions rolling in his mind, "I believe you. I will try and keep Sophia and Kyle behaving."

Asha laughed, "That's impossible."

"You can always try." He said, then they fell into a companionable silence.

Asha was still smiling as they entered the main courtyard, Goldem was there talking with Lupaz, and when she entered his eyes were on her instantly.

Lupaz disappeared and reappeared beside her, "You went missing. Even I couldn't find your aura."

"I was in the Dragon Realm. Went through the wrong portal. Met your uncle, cruel brute." Asha explained, continuing to smile.

She felt Hector stiffen when he saw Lupaz's shocked look, the look of surprise that she was still standing here in one piece, "You poor thing." Lupaz murmured, he waved to Goldem and the brother came over, "Shadow had a go at Asha."

"God's." Goldem shook his head, "You look no worse for wear... Your neck."

"Yeah. He grabbed me by the throat when I first said hi. Then broke my arm."

"Asha!" Hector exclaimed, "Are you ok?"

She shrugged, "Yes. I healed very fast. He stole the coin off of me. Then my powers kicked in and I ran into Silva."

"What affinity do you have? I had a bet with Goldem that it's for fire, he said earth." Lupaz asked.

"Wind. You both lose." Asha stuck her tongue out at the God's and grinned, "So Silva is my mentor. I'm going on a 'Witch Hunt' with him."

"Exciting!" Lupaz stated, "I might stalk you. I love annoying my big brother."

"You won't see me around. Witches have a strange thing they do to me." Goldem said, shivering.

Asha was intrigued, "Do they tickle you?" She asked off handily.

The God gave her a glare, "They want to use me for some rituals of theirs. And dances, and anything to do with them."

"Oh no! So horrible." Asha exclaimed, she gave a grin, "so they do tickle you? That would be hilarious. Maybe I should tie you up and bring you with me."

"How about I tie you up?" Goldem purred, he stepped closer to Asha, but was blocked by Hector, "Prince, get out of my way. I am getting tired of your interference."

"Ten drachma's that Hector tries to attack Goldem." Lupaz whispered in Asha's ear, the material of his silk tunic brushing her arm, "We cannot interfere, just stand here and say nothing."

Asha pondered it, then glanced back to the two men, "Deal. I bet you Hector won't attack him."

Lupaz shook her proffered hand and gave her a wink.

Then they stood and watched the magic unfold.

Hector took a step closer to Goldem, "You may be a God, but I can tell you what to do at this palace. I am going to protect Asha from you until the day I die."

Goldem grinned, his eyes flashing in challenge, "That won't be long, the way the fates tell it. Maybe I can make that inevitable time come faster mortal?"

Lupaz gave a pained look when it became obvious that they would have to interfere to save Hectors life.

Asha tugged his shirt, "How about we go dance? They will notice and stop."

The God of the Jewel gave a wicked grin, "I can chose the type of dance?"

Sighing Asha nodded, "Nothing too raunchy."

Grabbing her arm and leading her towards the dancers Lupaz shot her a grin, "No promises." Then he slung an arm around her waist and started to waltz with her.

Her feet moving fast Asha gave the god a glare and spun with him, placing a hand on his shoulder, they both glanced over to the two they had left and both laughed.

Goldem and Hector had spun around the minute they had left and were staring open-mouthed at the two dancers.

Asha laughed, "I guess I win the bet." She wiggled her eyebrows then flung out her arms as he pirouetted her, "Hey, no fancy moves, I don't have the training."

Lupaz sneaked his hand into the pocket of her coat and she heard the jingle of money, "I will have to give you lessons." He made her bend backwards like in the dance shows.

"Stop with the moves mate." She laughed, Asha was having fun, she spotted Sophia and Kyle dancing together slowly.

Lupaz twirled her once more, then as the music slowed he placed her hands on his chest, "Are you mentally prepared to be in Silva's presence on a witch hunt?" He asked.

"You say it like I should be meditating and putting layers of armour on," Asha raised her eyebrows, "It's nothing I can't handle, I think. Why?"

"Silva, can be very bossy at times. And there will be people on the way to the witch that will try to kill you Asha, and he will be unpleasant company when that happens." Lupaz stated, he gestured to Hector, "He won't protect you like the prince would, or even as Goldem would," Then he cocked his head, "But he will also need your help, he's a god stuck in a form he is not used to, he doesn't understand the limitation's even a gods human body can have. He won't be able to destroy monsters with a flick of his fingers Asha, he is used to that. He once destroyed an entire civilisation in his dragon form by blinking an eye."

"Charming." Asha stated, then she shrugged, "I don't mind him Lupaz. He is still extremely powerful. And I can defend myself. More often then not I would bet that enemies would target him, that reminds me," She released the god, pulling away and narrowing her eyes at him, "Promise that you will protect Hector, someone wants him dead. And if he is hurt when I return I will hurt you."

"I haven't promised anything yet Ash." Lupaz laughed, "But you have my word. I know that even Goldem won't hurt him. We shall both take turns protecting this city and its inhabitants against the darkness."

That reminded her of something, a certain god of chaos, "Shadow, he's trying to kill Hector?"

"He's the mastermind behind an organisation that is attempting to slay the prince, yes. And I know that he will be watching your every move. You escaped him Asha, unscathed," He nodded, "Yes, he does worse then just choke you and break your arm to the people who come into contact with him. I fear Frisia has succumbed to that pain, and the things that come with worshipping him."

"She did seem to like being used as a toy." Asha said bitterly, biting her lip, she gestured to the drink table, "I need a drink. Badly."

Lupaz nodded and followed her to the table, they were soon joined by Goldem, who brushed a hand down Asha's back.

"I would like a dance after you have a drink Asha." The Sun God stated, he grabbed a blue drink and took a sip.

Asha grabbed one that smelled of moonlight, if that had a scent, it was a molten silver and she sensed that it was chock full of alcohol, "You finished fighting with Hector?"

He scoffed, raising his glass in a toast, she clinked hers with his, "The prince had to go to his father." Goldem gestured to where a stern looking man was standing, with Hector beside him.

"So that's king Priam," Asha took a gulp of her drink then started towards the royalty, "I will save you a dance."

Goldem nodded, turning away from the retreating girl and conversing with his brother.

Crossing the floor and dodging several couples of dancers, groping hands and waiters carrying a hefty amount of pork Asha waved at Hector, "Hey there."

King Priam raised a silver eyebrow at Asha, his hair was tinted with golden threads, but was mostly greyed, he was a strong looking man and Asha could see the resemblance in Hector from him, he rubbed his bearded chin as he regarded the woman in front of him, "Why are you not marrying this girl my son? She is very beautiful."

Asha's cheeks flamed and she saw Hectors look of surprise, "I don't understand father-"

Priam laughed, the sound strong and sure, "I was playing with you, though it would be smart to take her as your mistress. She would make a fine turn in the bed."

Asha wanted to hide in a corner, this was the Priam from the series by David Gemmel, that character was lecherous, and well, downright into getting into peoples heads.

Hector's cheeks were brushed with pink as his eyes shot to Asha's, they were apologetic, "Asha is my friend father. And the Chosen One of the Gods."

"Ha! Being the Chosen One does not mean she cannot lay with a man!" Priam chuckled, he walked to Asha, who stood flabbergasted before them, "Look at her, those legs that any man would like to have wrapped around-"

"Excuse me!" Asha snapped out of her daze, she glared at the King, "I don't think you have the right to talk about me that way in front of so many people, King or no." She took a step backwards and crossed her arms, "I for one will not tolerate it! Hector is a dear friend of mine and I will not have you shaming him in front of such a crowd!" For there was a crowd indeed, many men had been agreeing to what Priam had been stating. Heckabe was to the side, laughing at her son.

King Priam raised his eyebrows and everyone expected him to hit Asha, "You dare talk to a king like that?"

"You are no King of mine. And I will only respect you if you respect me!" Asha growled, in the corner of her eye she saw Lupaz make a bet with Goldem about something and wished that he wouldn't win.

"You are a woman."

"I may be a woman. But I will bleed blood, sweat and tears for my friends and comrades and will certainly not stand disgusting remarks as those that you have stated!" Asha growled, "Back in my land women are treated equally, and I expect you to respect that fact!"

Everyone was silent as Priam studied the girl in front of him, he nodded appreciatively, "She would make a fine wife Hector. A shame you are promised to Andromache."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, even Asha gave a sigh, "Andromache is a fine woman too." Asha stated, she wiped her brow giving Hector a small grin.

His eyes were wide in shock, he hadn't expected what his father had said to her, but Asha had, afterall, his character was a perv.

"Hmph." Priam gave Asha a once over, then said, "Enjoy your stay in this city." Then he turned, his robe trailing along the ground, the Kind walked over to a pretty brunette girl, wrapping his arms around he the King whispered something in her ear.

"I was expecting that." Asha laughed, she turned to Hector, "He's so in character."

"And you are taking my breath away." Hector stated, he closed his eyes, giving a small laugh, "I didn't expect that. I thought he would try to do something lewd to you and we wouldn't have a King any more."

"Hey, I was expecting that too!" She grinned at him, walking over she patted his shoulder, "Hector, come on. It's ok. The test has been defeated! We have prevailed! The planet has been spared!"

Hector gave her hair a ruffle, "You make no sense sometimes Asha."

"Ah, that's why everyone loves and worships me! Now kiss my feet and beg me to spare you a thought!" Asha gave Hector a wink, "And I might think of giving you a dance. Though I have promised Goldem one."

"You can't give him a dance!" Hector suddenly said, he looked away, "He's just using you."

"I already knew that Hector. I wasn't born yesterday." Asha laughed, she grabbed her friends arm and pulled him to the dance floor, gulping down the rest of her drink she gave it to a passing waiter and placed both hands on Hector's chest, pulling him by his shirt and forcing him to place a hand on her waist, "Come on, dance!" She knew she was drunk, on one drink, she was a mean drunk, very bossy.

Hector followed her orders, but they didn't do any extravagant moves like Lupaz had forced her into, instead they danced normally, twirling around, never losing touch of each other.

Asha smiled fondly up at Hector, his beautiful eyes mesmerising her, "You really are awesome."

"I have no idea what that word means." He stated, then looked up quickly as someone tapped his shoulder, it was Goldem.

"She promised me a dance." The God stated before Hector could say anything, the prince relinquished his hold, giving the God a glare and stomping over to the drinks table, Goldems warm hands wrapped around Asha's waist, "So Shadow stole the Artefact from you?"

Asha gave Goldem a frown when his hands wandered, she slapped his arm, knowing he couldn't feel it, "I had it safe in the place you put it, and he grabbed it from me!"

Goldem's eyes seemed to burn, "He dared touch you? He hates humans."

"He found me interesting, he was going to 'finish up' what he and Fresia had started in his room with me. Which didn't seem very pleasant for me!" Asha whined, "I even stabbed him through the chest! The guy has no heart."

"We God's cant get hurt by wounds like that Asha, we can pretend, but we are immortal." Goldem stated, he leaned forwards, brushing Asha's cheek with his lips, "When you are with Silva he will not attack you. But make sure not to stray or part with that God. Silva is strong, and Shadow fears him."

"Because wind is great against shadows?" Asha asked, her cheeks were flushed as the God pulled back and spun her around, his hand brushing her stomach.

"No, it does nothing against shadows, fire does. Silva has an attack that Shadow fears, it's brilliance destroys the darkness."

"You would be pretty useful against him, can I get a miniature version of you somewhere? So I can take you with me." Asha asked, Goldem spun her away from the dance floor and to the drinks table.

"I'm afraid not. And I will be nowhere nearby. But Lupaz will be around, right brother?" Goldem stated, releasing Asha.

She gave Lupaz an inquisitive look, "This scrawny guy? Nah. He can't help one bit." She grabbed another one of those silver drinks and saw Lupaz raise his eyebrows.

"Those drinks will make you very drunk Asha." Lupaz stated, "And I am not scrawny, I just don't rely on brawn as much as I do brain."

Asha laughed, she took a large sip of the drink, "I'm retiring soon, so it's not you who has to deal with me."

"I feel sorry for Silva." Goldem muttered.

Asha shrugged, "Well. He told me to be quick. Give my regards to the peeps!" She gave a mock bow, almost falling over, giggling she reached up on her tippy toes and gave Goldem a kiss on the cheek, she copied the action on Lupaz, then on a staring Hector.

"See ya!" She laughed.

"Silva is a lucky devil." Lupaz muttered.

* * *

Going through her doors Asha finished her drink off and placed it on the beside table, forgetting it was there instantly, she grabbed her backpack with was packed and prepared to make the journey to Silva's room. Giving a moan as the world swam around her she muttered, "Fi...gore oabler."

The portal didn't open.

Asha gave a groan, pressing her hands into the wall, "Figore Oahr." The portal did open this time and she fell forwards, landing in a heap.

Rubbing her head Asha stood up, eyes glued to the silver thread, ignoring the pulsating black one, she flipped the bird at that thread, hoping that Shadow felt her hate even from the portal.

After stumbling for what felt like hours Asha reached Silva's room with a huge headache, "Figore Oahr." She mumbled, stepping through the portal and hearing it close behind her. She found Silva's beautiful eyes on her.

He was naked, again.

"Did you know!" Asha held a finger up and grinned at the God, "Wearing no clothes is improper around a lady in the human world."

Given the slight narrowing of his eyes Asha knew that she sounded drunk, "This isn't the human world."

"Well then." Asha shrugged, "I had two of those silver drink thingos that Lupaz brought to the party. I do not think I was meant to have drunk them." She moved forwards, towards the bed.

Silva's eyes followed her, "They are for Gods to drink, you humans cannot stand having so much alcohol."

Asha nodded, not really listening, "They made me dizzy." Not even noticing that she was doing so, Asha started to get undressed, her coat falling to the floor with her pants.

Silva didn't seem fazed, instead he moved over to his side of the bed, "Go to sleep the-" He broke off when she discarded the rest of her clothes, eye's widening, "And is that appropriate in your world?"

Asha gave a shrug, jumping under the sheets and rubbed her eyes and yawned, "This isn't my world."

Then she rested her head to the side and closed her eyes.

Lupaz gave a sigh, knowing that when she woke up she would probably yell curses, but he didn't care. Slipping into the bed beside her and ignoring the softness of her skin he too fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

Asha groaned as she woke up, rubbing a hand through her hair and stretching like a cat, she felt Silva's arms wrapped around her naked waist.

She froze and leaped out of bed, swearing colourfully to the sound of the god laughing.

"Goodmorning Asha." Silva stated calmly.

Asha blushed, pulling her clothes on quickly she turned to the god, "We didn't... you know."

An eyebrow rose and Silva cocked his head, "We slept Asha. I wasn't the one who snuggled to you. It was the opposite. Your quite aggressive when drunk, and asleep."

"I uh, oh gods. Sorry. Those drinks, well they defriently made me drunk. It won't happen again!" Asha frowned.

Silva shrugged, "I sleep naked, I do not see your worry about it. I am a dragon Asha, your human body is not appealing." He stood up, giving a slight smile as she looked away quickly, "I see it is not the same for you."

"No, it's just I am not used to men parading in front of me naked!" Asha exclaimed, "Your a good enough looking guy, but, your you." She shrugged, opening her eyes and giving a frown, "It's early."

"It actually isn't. Time passes slower in this realm, and in the realm we shall cross to it shall be even slower." Silva explained, he shimmered in silver light and was clothed in his usual kimono like robe which suited him, "Good enough." Asha heard him mutter under his breath and saw the frown of confusion on his face.

"How many realms are there?" Asha asked, she shrugged her backpack on and followed the God as he walked outside the door. He held it open and they walked side by side down the moonlit path, this time they were heading away from Shadow. They brushed past several plain looking people.

"Those are serfs. Humans who wish to serve the dragons." Silva explained, "there are countless realms. We have no count on them."

"Wouldn't you try and keep a count on them?" Asha asked, she dodged a huge boulder like man who glared at her.

"Terra." Silva said in greeting, pausing on the path.

The boulder man stopped, still glaring at Asha, "Lord Silva. You have a little bird following you. Stay ten steps away from the Lord."

Asha blinked, looking to Silva for help, finding none she stepped backwards fast, almost slamming into a passing woman. She instantly recognised her, Fresia.

The woman recognised her too, eyes wide, "Hello again," She curtsied to Silva, "M'lord." Then she turned around and headed back the way she came.

"She's going to inform Shadow that you are here. Come Asha." Silva snapped, he strode off, Terra giving him a deep bow and shooting a dark look at Asha, "Terra does not like humans." Silva explained as they walked.

Going down a flight of stairs that were made out of quartz she nodded, "Or maybe he doesn't like sharing you." Giving the silver god a wink.

Silva shook his head, "I do not think that is the case Asha."

She shrugged, "Believe what you want. I shall stick to my theory."

Giving her an annoyed look they passed through a low archway and into a bright courtyard, the flowers growing in it were beautiful and exotic. There were massive roses of all colours, the one Asha liked the most was a light blue with tips of purple, she stared after it, "Nice gardens."

Following her gave Silva shrugged, "They have been cultivated for almost a millennia, I think nice is an understatement."

"Got to have some skills to look after things that old." Asha stated, she watched a faun leap around joyfully with a swirling bunch of leaves, "And I thought this was the dragon realms, not the every mythological being realm."

"The Dragon Realms, or Iccial Realm as we call it, are a middle of the realms. Many pass through to go back to their own realms, or get back to Earth. Some stay to enjoy the delights this realm offers. But we are not passing through for sightseeing Asha. We need to get to the portal before Shadow finds us." Silva snapped his fingers.

Asha smile fell from her face and she hurried after the God, they passed through a cold marble tunnel and into a round room.

Her mouth fell open. Rainbows danced around pillars made out of precious jewels and reached out into the sky. The ground under Asha's feet was glass and she could see a beautiful golden liquid flowing underneath with small fairy like being wading through. The air sung with beautiful noises, like an Amazonian forest full of birds. In the middle of the room was a huge mirror, it was as tall as a tree and framed by gilded gold.

"This is the room which will take us to the Witch's Realm. Each Realm has a room." Silva explained, he walked over to the mirror, his feet leaving imprints in the glass, "The room remembers who comes through, a security feature."

"Nifty." Asha stated, she followed Silva until they stood in front of the mirror. She stared at herself in it, then looked back in shock when she found she hadn't left imprints, "Silva..."

"I made it forget you. Don't want Shadow knowing where you went to." The god explained, he gave her a small smile, then clicked his fingers.

The mirror started to swirl with unknown energies, then it settled to show a dense swamp.

"Swamp, witches, got it." Asha grumbled.

"Hold my hand." Silva stated and she did so. The god pulled her forwards, "This might hurt a bit."

And then walked into the mirror.

**Shortish chapter. Heck, not really. Considering I just wrote another 6K chapter for a different story I think I did good.**

**Next chapter will be muddy. Yay.**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**BLACKOUT**

**Welcome back to another chapter of my favourite thing to write. I've been wondering how to write this one up for awhile.**

**Hope you enjoy. Review's are greatly appreciated.**

**BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED AND REVIEWED. YOU. ARE. EPIC.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Miscommunication**

Asha felt queasy. She had the sinking feeling of being thrown through G forces that none could bear. But thanks to her fast healing, and a certain Gods hold on her, she stayed in one piece. As the world stopped spinning in rainbows Asha smelt something burning and looked down to find the ground they stood on shimmering in bright silver light.

Her feet burned through the covers of her shoes and she jumped, Silva let her go and she almost fell head first into the swamp, her shoes making a squeak as they hit the muddy ground, "That was dizzying." Asha mumbled, she gave a quick glance over to the God and found him watching her.

"I forgot that you are not immune to burns." He stated, then looking at the area around him bit his lip in frustration, "I hate swamps. They are so," He stepped forwards and grumbled immediately, "Muddy."

"Yeah mud isn't good on white." Asha gestured to his clothing, glad she had packed some plain colours and clothes that she couldn't give two damns about, the God wasn't so lucky.

"I don't... I am not used to being in this forsaken form. Usually I just fly to get where I wish." Silva snapped.

Asha gave a chuckle and the God glared at her, "You have to walk in human form. It's more laborious. You should change into something like pants and a tunic, like me." She pinched her clothes for emphasis.

Silva narrowed his eyes and he was immersed in silver light, when she could look at him again he was clothed in a white shirt and black leggings, "This shall have to suffice." He kicked the ground with his tall boots and strode forwards, gesturing for Asha to follow.

She did, her own boots getting slurped into the mud with each step she took, she looked around the place, it was just a plain swamp, "Did we just teleport to a random place in this realm or somewhere particular?"  
"A particular place. But teleporting with you made the destination change. We are about two days walk from the Witches Hall, where that cursed one placed the curse on me." Silva stated, he watched her jogged over to him, wincing at the slurping sound, "Usually I can teleport right to their doorstep, but something about you made the portal..."

"Thunk it." Asha finished for him, "I am an anomaly. Not really meant to be here right now. I think whatever powers the door between realms recognised that." She shied away from a tree that seemed to move and stuck close to Silva.

"Exactly. It had never teleported someone like you before and your magic signature is uncomprehended. You were lucky your were not torn apart." Silva said. He gave the tree a glare then continued on his way, "The whole Realm isn't swamp, thank the heavens. We should be hitting the edge of it shortly. But be on guard, there are monsters that prowl here that would have a lot of merriment with you."

"I'm taking it they would do horrible things to me." Asha said, she glanced around, feeling someone watching her.

Silva paused, gesturing to something in front of him, "Kill it with your powers."

She glanced over his shoulder to find a bunny rabbit gazing up at them, when it saw Asha it wiggled it's nose and hopped closer, "The bunny? What did it do?"

"Bunny?" Silva asked, "That is a Shapeshifter. They appear as any animal they wish, and change into their true forms to suck the blood from a living being. Then they take their corpses and lay eggs inside of them."

Asha took a step backwards, the bunny following, "Wow. Ok. So, powers." She closed her eyes and concentrated on where she thought the powers lay dormant, nothing happened. Snapping her eyes open and about to ask Silva for some advice she gave a sequel when something slimy lurched itself at her.

Asha ducked and looked up to find a pair of gleaming red eyes on a goblin like beast, "Sure its not a Vampire?" She asked Silva, touching her sword and making it appear, the beast didn't seem fazed and hissed at her.

Silva sighed, "Power Asha. An Artefact will not work on the Shapeshifter."

"Vampire." Asha challenged, "And I have no idea how to activate the Power."

"It's easy. Just ask it to appear." He explained.

She rolled her eyes, "Ok. Power appear!" She thought she sounded hilarious, then gave a smile when she felt the tug of wind on her hair. Glancing at her sword she imagined it wrapping around the blade and watched in satisfaction as it did so. Then giving a mock salute to the vampire swung the sword forwards.

Only to fall face first in the mud. Standing still for so long had made her feet sink into the ground.

"Kyah!" She gave a yell, her face plunking into the smelly dirt. She heard Silva shift his feet, probably making sure this didn't happen to himself. Then she looked up, ignoring the mud in her face and leaped towards the laughing vampire.

It's red eyes widened, the disgusting texture like skin was pierced easily by her sword, and the wind cut away at it like it was butter. Blood fell into the ground and hit Asha in the face.

"God damn it!" She exclaimed, standing up and wiping her face on her shirt sleeve, her sword disappearing, she concentrated and her power fell away too. She turned annoyed eyes to Silva, expecting him to be laughing at her.

But instead he raised an eyebrow, "That was a good idea with the sword. It takes years to hone wind into a sword that could have done the same damage as that. Wrapping the wind around the artefact was intelligent."

She blinked, surprised at the compliment, "Well, thanks. It's a nice sword. I have no idea who gave it to me."

"I wouldn't know." Silva shrugged, then he clicked his fingers and Asha felt all of the mud on her disappear.

"Thanks." She smiled, and started after the god.

Soon they reached an extremely thick part of the forest and Asha struggled to comprehend that anyone could live out here. They hadn't encountered another vampire.

"You know, that thing was defriently a vampire." She stated.

Silva cocked his head, "What is a vampire in your time?"

"Your asking as if there are some in this time..." She trailed off, seeing that he was stating that, "Oh, well vampires drink blood, and they can turn into bats. They hate sunlight," She gave a shudder, "That what I think they are like, there aren't actually any real ones. Just lots of stories made up of them."

"Tell me a story then. The worst one you can think of."

"That would be Twilight." She explained, "The vampires sparkle like diamonds in sunlight."

He almost missed a step, sending her a confused look, "What?"

"Yeah, they sparkle. And they can't just bite a human friend and drink their blood, no that turns them into a vampire. Some of the vamps in the story just drink animal blood," Asha shrugged, "What are vampire's like in this time then, if that little bunny wasn't one."

Silva's eyebrows creased, "You walked past a whole heap to get to the portal. They are mostly beautiful beings, they do not like sunlight, but can stand it. They cannot change forms. The only way to find out one is a vampire is to see their fangs."

"They sound like those ones from a different story. I forgot which one."

"Vampires are immortal, many are advisors to Dragon Lords, they are great warriors." Silva explained, he blasted a tree down using his wind powers, tired of trudging through the forest.

"Dragon Lords?" Asha asked, wincing when she heard the crash reverberate through the forest.

"Underlings of mine. Like Terra." Silva waved a hand in front of himself, "finally."

The tree's had fallen away to reveal a cobblestone path, people wearing pointy hats stopped and stared at them, Asha noticed a green person in the crowd, he looked like a human except for the gills on his neck, and the collar around his neck.

"We have to head north." Silva explained, and in a flash of silver light he had changed back into his intricate kimono like robe. He swept forwards, ignoring the people on the road, "We should get to the closet town and purchase some transport."

"Oh ok." Asha jogged to catch up, tearing her eyes away from the green person, "Are all of these people witches?"

"Yes."

She gave a weary look to a hissing woman, she didn't look inhuman, Asha remembered Silva saying that witches were beautiful beings and wondered what else was different to the stories she had read as a child. The crowds started to move again, over the strange appearance of the godly being.

"They are in their fair forms." Silva suddenly stated, "Which means there is a Sabbath coming up. They will be doing rituals. I didn't time this very well."

"Will they put more curses on you?" Asha asked, she gave a glare at a witch that tried to grab a hold of her hair.

Silva shook his head, "Only two witches can do so, and the one that already placed the curses on me has probably had enough. They will want to use you in their rituals Asha."

"Great. Will I die? Because I haven't written up my will just yet." She snapped her teeth when a male with purple hair winked at her.

"You will not die. The most they will do is consummate a ritual with you, or take your blood." Silva shrugged.

"Consummate?!" Asha screeched, she got to his shoulder and gave him a glare.

Silva was confused, "Yes. It's not a big thing."

"Maybe not to you." She muttered, "I can defend myself, correct?"

"Wind and Artefact. Effective. Even against Witches. And if it seems like they are doing something they are not allowed to do, following their sanctums, I shall defend you. But I am not your guard Asha."

She stayed quiet, gazing ahead and finding that they had reached a small town, it was fully of tall wooden houses and a single store beckoned to them, "Broomsticks."

"Very good. That will cut the journey in half. Flying is always best." The dragon walked through a crowd of gaping women and through the door.

Asha followed, the store was old and dusty, huge tomes lined the walls and scattered about were some dusty broomsticks.

"An illusion." Silva muttered to himself, then, as usual, he clicked his fingers. The air around them shimmered and the store transformed.

The dust fell away to manicured items. The tomes were brightly coloured and some of them had moving pictures on the front. The floor was swept and gleamed with red wood.

The broomsticks were in different cases, with price tags hanging from their handles. Her eyes skimmed past an ebony black broom with a feather like tail to rest on a purple wooded one. She walked towards it, her eyes skimming the price tag _One Minae_, with it came a description, _Old Heartwood Netherbark, extremely fast, non flammable and with Nether Phoenix feather tail, decorated with Solemn Amethysts and foot stoles made out of platinum. _

So the price was in Greek currency, Asha found that odd until she turn and met the blazing eyes of a God.

He had a huge black beard, his eyes seemed to be on fire. The God was bald, and quite ugly. From the stories Asha had read she thought he was Hephaestus, the husband of Aphrodite.

"You have a keen eye Missy. Fine broomstick that is," He then turned his attention to Silva, "What's a Dragon God doing in his human form being in my shop?" He growled.

"Hephaestus, a surprise, I did hear you had a shop inside of this realm. Now I know where to avoid. I need a broomstick. I am here to kill the witch that cast a curse on me." Silva answered, he didn't seem bothered by the Greek God's demeanour, "I want the fastest broomstick."

"I will buy this one." Asha stated, snapping Haphaestus's attention, she grabbed her wallet out and took out a Minae, the God gave her an appreciative look as he tested the coin.

"What's a human girl like you doing around these parts." He asked, going around the counter and sliding a key into the lock, grabbing the broomstick out he handed it to Asha.

"I am with Silva." She shrugged.

His face fell into a frown as he examined the God who was waiting for Hephaestus to chose the fastest broom, "The fastest one cost a Minae. It's not as fast as the girls one, but she got hers first. And you will love this, it's silver."

"Don't patronise me. I will give you a Fammel, I do not have any Greek currency on me, I expected this to be a Witches shop." Silva stated.

"A Flammel." Hephaestus shook his head, "Sorry, only Greek currency."

"You do not want to make me mad." Silva seemed to radiate power.

"Don't snap at me like that, I am a God too. One without a curse-"

Asha handed Hephaestus another Minae, "I don't want a fight, he can pay me back later."

Silva watched the exchange, and happily took the broomstick off of the Greek God, "Thank you Asha. I will pay you back."

"I expect so. I'm not a God." She grinned, "So, how do you use these?"

"You mount them and kick off." Silva explained, giving one last glare at Hephaestus and walking out of the store, the outside had reverted to the clean state and Asha saw a fancy sign stating _Hephaestus' Broom Store_.

Asha laughed, "Just like Harry Potter? Where are the wands?" She joked, but really, she was expecting Professor Dumbledore to just suddenly appear.

Silva gave her an odd look, "Who? Witches do not use wands."

A throat cleared behind them and Asha smiled up at the hulking Hephaestus, "I almost forgot. Young lady, your broomstick has a few permanent spells on it, it's unbreakable, and can be shrinked into a miniature version of itself it also has a storage spell where you can store your items in order. You just have to say the words of the spells."

"More words to remember." Asha sighed, but she was excited to know this, she grabbed her phone out and prepared a note pad for the words.

"The shrinking spell is a single word, can't have you trying to actually do spells," Hephaestsus chuckled, "It's tiny, you have to tap the broom to activate it, say big and it will revert. And the storing one is more difficult." He handed her a piece of parchment, "it tells you how to use it. Safe travels." He shot a look at Silva and walked back into the store.

Asha placed the parchment into her backpack and gave a grin at Silva, "I guess with dragon magic you can do that too."

"Of course. But dragon magic is more refined and delicate then witches magic." He mounted his broomstick, "You will have to explain this Harry Potter to me at a later time, we have to reach the Cracktooth Crevice before the full moon tomorrow."

Asha followed his motions, "This is exciting, flying." She kicked off of the ground, wobbling slightly, then giving a whoop she leaned forwards, the broom shooting forwards like a bullet. Asha's hair whipped back as she looked up and found some soft clouds, the sun was in the middle of the sky and she directed her broom that way, reaching out a hand she laughed as all she got was mist.

Silva appeared beside her, watching her with amusement, "You haven't flown before?"

"I have, just in a carriage with wings, this is so much different, and dangerous." She laughed, looking down and giving a gasp. The land was beautiful, she saw the swamps, which broke into the cobblestone road, which led to the Northern Town, the top of Hephaestus's Broom Store was covered in gold like a beacon. She looked further north and found a huge body of indigo water, the shore was covered in white sandy beaches. She couldn't see the end of the water.

"So the Cracktooth Crevice is that way?" Asha gestured, she felt her balance break and spun around upside down.

Silva chuckled, gliding over he grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "Yes. Thats the Nether Sea. On the other-side is the Netherland."

"It sounds nice." She stated, patting her broomstick for emphasis, it was made from Nether materials.

"It's not. The monster's there make the ones in your realm look like pets." With that he took off.

Asha shook her head, she shouldn't worry so much, and sped after the God, holding onto her broom for dear life.

* * *

They flew across the sea for what seemed like days, Asha's eyes drooped slightly and her concentration withered, she felt herself descended towards the sea. Feeling the spray from the salty drink her eyes snapped open.

"Your tired." Silva stated.

"Obvious." Yawning Asha looked around, finding no land in sight, "Shouldn't we be across yet?"

"No. Not until daybreak." He gestured to the newly risen moon, "I did tell you that time moves slower here. We have been flying for 8 hours."

Asha heard her stomach growl, and other bodily pains tug at her, she saw the frown on Silva's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I feel... weak." The god explained, he drew to a halt, patting his abdomen, "Something here."

"Hunger." Asha explained, "I'm surprised you just noticed that."

"Dragon's do not eat for years between each meal." The God explained, he descended to the water, tapping it the water solidified into a silver platform. Landing the God turned to Asha to explain.

"Your human form might need different things. Food, water, sleep and restroom breaks are important things." She stated, her eyes drifting as something disturbed the water near them. About to leap back onto her broomstick Asha's eyes widened in surprise as a building popped out of the water.

It resembled a whale, with huge platforms on either side. Through the glass windows Witches pointed to the two strangers.

A sign said _Theo's Whale of a Time Cafe_ and Asha gave a sigh at the annoying pun, "This is very convenient."

"ARE YOU COMING ABOARD?! WE ARE HEADING TOWARDS THE NORTH!" A voice yelled from the whale.

Asha glanced to Silva, "Shall we? They have food. And going our way."

The God shrugged, following Asha, the moment they stepped onto one of the extendible platforms the silver one he made disappeared. Asha tapped her broomstick and muttered tiny.

Chucking it into her backpack she wiped her feet on the welcome mat and walked in. The inside was inviting, a fire burning to one side in a pit, with several witches surrounding it. The building had three stories, the one they walked into was the middle. Gazing around in surprise she noticed several green men with gills.

A busty woman gestured for them to come over, "Welcome to the Whale! What are you after today? Food? A warm bed? At the moment we are heading towards the North to the Netherland. As the Coven of Deleight is holding a Sabbath in the honour of the dra-" She broke off, looking around Asha and finding Silva, "It's a Dragon God! Lord Silva! Please, your stay is on the whale. Eat everything you wish, you can have the executive room."

"The Coven of Deleight is holding an open Sabbath?" Silva asked, not bothered by the gasps around the room.

"Yes m'lord, they are. The first one is almost a century." The girl fluttered her long eyelashes, curling a hand through thick russet hair, "My mother Meredy is the herbologist in the coven. My name is Theo."

"We are heading to the Netherland." Silva stated, ignoring her attempts of flirtation, "Is it safe to pass through this sea?"

"The whale dives down, so all those nasty beasts at night can't attack us, and in the day we fly." Theo grinned, her eyes wandering to Asha, "Are you a Goddess, your pretty enough to be one. Or are you a Witch?"

"I'm just a human." Asha explained, "What's the price of a fare?"

"Greek, Draconian or Hebreve?"Theo asked, she leaned forwards, "Or a vial of your blood. I have a ritual that could use human blood. I haven't been on a Hunt for decades and have run out." She flashed Asha a toothy grin, one of her teeth was rotting.

Seeing the flash in Theo's eyes Asha backed up, "Drachma's please."

Giving a pout, and watching as Silva walked over to where the food was, Theo stated, "Ten drachma's for the night. Food is on the house. You are with the God, humans cannot cross realms."

Asha gave a small smirk and grabbed the ten out of her coats pocket, from her bet with Lupaz, Theo handed her a very fancy key to a room and sent her off with a flick of the wrist.

"Executive room key, enjoy your night." Theo winked, then was gone in a flash.

Asha found her again serving some food to Silva, who didn't seem surprised by the Witches clinging.

Walking up beside the dragon Asha grabbed a plate of what he was having, something that resembled chicken and sat down next to him on a table.

Looking out the window to her side she jumped when suddenly they were diving under the water, staring out the window like a kid she looked down at the dark depths, "What's the plan."

"Rest, then get to flying again, hopefully we shall arrive before the Sabbath begins." Silva picked at his food, eating the meat but leaving the vegetables, "She gave you the room key?"

Asha swung it on her finger, "I think she wanted to keep it and sneak in."

Silva caught it, narrowing his eyes at her, "She doesn't temporarily break the curse like you do. And she is a Witch."

"Curse Breaker. That will be my nickname." Asha grinned, she tugged the key out of his grasp and started spinning it again.

Giving a sigh Silva noticed her uneaten meat and honed in for it.

Without looking away from her key spinning Asha slapped his wrist, "I am waiting for it to cool down. Eat your vegetables."

Growling Silva attempted to snatch the key from her, "It isn't hot, and stop doing that."

She spun it faster, then gave a curse as it slipped off and hit someone heavily on the head.

"Ow." The person stated.

"I am so sorry!" Asha exclaimed, she turned around and met storm grey eyes, oh how she hadn't forgotten those eyes, "Sammael?!"

Giving a blink her ex stalker straightened up after picking up her keys, a grin lighting his face, "Asha. Never thought I would see you here. And the God is eating your food."

Asha shot Silva a glare as he bit the last bit of meat off his fork.

"Someone you know?" He asked, leaning away from Asha and giving Sammael a hard look, "He's not a human."

"Gods." Sammael growled, "And Asha and I are friends. I met her when she first arrived here."

"You stalked me." Asha stated, spearing her vegetables, "And I told you I didn't want to see you."

"Seeing as you are in this Realm means that you know a bit more about what's happening. I heard you met my Ruler." Sammeal stated, he walked over and sat across from Asha, his knee brushing hers.

A slight flush appeared on her cheeks, "Yeah, Goldem. He's actually ok."

"No, that's a farce that Iccor's group put up." Silva stated softly, he was watching Sammael carefully.

"Iccor... Shadow?! You work for him?" Asha exclaimed, she kicked him in the shin, "You hick! And I thought you were ok!"

"Hey. Come on, you really thought I was working for Goldem? He's my Ruler's Arch Enemy, along with you Silva."

"Glad to be. Asha I will be in our room. I expect you to join me shortly." Then the god stood up, twirling their room key which he had somehow gotten from Sammael in his slender fingers.

Sammael looked over to a fuming Asha, "Your adorable when your mad Asha." Reaching over and uncrossing one of her arms, "Come on. I'm not your enemy right now, I had no idea you would be here, and that means Shadow doesn't know either."

"He's diabolical." Asha muttered, she looked down at their intertwined hands, "And I thought you were niceish. And what's with this ruler business. Sounds like he's your utensil."

"Something from your time I bet." Sammael chuckled.

"It measures things." Asha mumbled.

"Do you use it on Silva?" He asked, giving a chuckle at her exasperated look, "Joining a God in bed Asha, you naughty girl."

"I cancel out the curse on him. And all it is is sleeping next to each other." Asha shrugged, "What are you doing here for?"

"Examining things." Sammael shrugged, "Nothing much more then that. I didn't expect Silva to be here," He tightened his grip on her hand, "I heard first-hand from Shadow what he did to you. Though it's not as bad as what I have heard, it's bad because he did it to you."

"Heh. Breaking an arm is an everyday thing now, you hear how fast I heal?" Asha grinned.

"Yes. Acid on your perfect skin, broken arm, what's next for the adventurous Asha? Your here heading to the Netherland, so I am guessing a singed eyebrow?"

"Not the eyebrows!" Exclaiming she pushed her hand away, she looked out the window and into the water, "It's a pretty place, this Realm."

"Hebreve is a nice realm, until you get to the Netherland. There are monster's there that scare Gods. But you have Silva with you. And the monster's have been driven out because of the Sabbath."

"Shame, I was looking forward to a fun fight," Giving him a wink she stood up, "I need to sleep, we have been flying for hours."

"Silva is impatient as well." Sammael nodded, he stood up and walked up to her, embracing her, "Sweet dreams."

"Not to you." Asha winked, she was released, and sending one last glance at her enemy, headed to the stairs.

Ascending them she found Silva at the top of them, his eyes narrowed at her.

"A friend?" He asked, gesturing to the door of their room, which was at the end of the whale, in it's tail.

"An enemy actually." She explained, "But I met him when I first got to this time. He's ok. I just wish that he wasn't on Shadows side."

"Uncle is very persuasive. He is probably holding something over him."

The room they stepped into wasn't spectacular, a huge king bed decorated as a whale stood in the middle.

"Well, we should be close to the Witch that cursed me tomorrow. I shall wake you when we are near the coastline." Silva stated, locking the door then getting undressed he headed towards their bath, which was sending steam into the room.

"Looking forward to it." Asha grumbled, she sat on the beds edge. Wondering what was in store for tomorrow. Giving a laugh and wiping her eyebrow when she remembered what Sammael had said about a singed eyebrow, she leaned forwards, and waited.

**End of the first part of the Witch Hunt.**

**Has anyone played The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt? It is EPIC. But so glitchy. And I barely have internet so I defriently cannot update it. I cri.**

**Next chapter will be up eventually.**

**ENJOY!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**BLACKOUT**

**Welcome back my wonderful readers, I hope you have had a wonderful time in between this chapter and the last! I know I have!**

**Some of you are probably wondering about my lack of updating, that is because I have had a horrible case of, gasp, WRITERS BLOCK! But fear not brave readers! For I am back, and have figured out some fun, but interesting things for the next couple of chapters!**

**A.N Not sure if I have stated Asha's age before and would like to state that it is seventeen! No more confusion. Her birthday is on the 7th of July.**

**A quick THANKYOU TO MY LATEST FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES!**

**THE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN WONDERFUL AND AFTER THIS CHAPTER I WILL START SHOUTING OUT! **

**GIVE ME QUESTIONS AND I WILL ANSWER (maybe)**

**Furthermore, ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**So Many Chapters, So Little Time**

Asha woke with a groan, she heard the sound of some sort of animal coming out of the window and gave a growl. Attempting to turn around she found that Silva had one hand on her waist and the other tangled in her mess of hair.

Narrowing her eyes slightly at the sight of the God sleeping she brought her hand to his nose and pinched.

Eyes snapping open and his mouth gaping Silva gave Asha an incredulous look, "What was that for?"

"Your smothering me!" Asha exclaimed, she gestured to his hands and attempted to wiggle away.

Giving her a weird look the God pulled away, "I apologise, it got cold. Lets call it square, you did this to me on the first night."

She gave him a glare, leaping out of bed and cursing when the floor underneath her rocked, flinging out her arms for balance she caught the edge of the bed and sat down, "We are flying already?"

"As soon as the sun rose, I would gather." Silva gave a sigh, closing his eyes again, "You should prepare for our departure, eat something. I will join you, shortly."

"Your going to fall asleep again." Asha muttered, she gathered some fresh clothes and turned to the bath, "Don't fall asleep, you need to eat too."

Silva gave a groan, putting a hand over his eyes, "Stop bossing me around human."

"Opinions, God." She gave a laugh, quickly going through her morning routine, on her way back into the room she grabbed a hair tie from her backpack and snapped it on Silva's nose, as he was defriently asleep.

His eyes shot open and with a glare the naked god got up, just as she was walking out of the room, the door was open.

Asha greeted Theo, who was humming to herself with blankets cradled in her arms. But then she noticed Theo's eyes were wide open, her mouth agape, Asha followed her gaze with amusement and found Silva, she looked away quickly and closed the door.

Giving a quick grin Asha said, "Good morning Theo."

The witch was still staring at the door, "He's perfection."

"Hmph, I don't know, he's somewhat annoying in the mornings." And with that Asha left the spellbound witch and gaily walked down the stairs, she caught the gaze of Sammael, who was sitting where she had been last night, with two plates of eggs and bacon, she pranced over to him and gave him a wide grin, "Gooood morning."

Her enemy gave her an odd look, "Your in an incredibly good mood."

"I flicked Silva's nose." Asha explained, "And I am still alive, which is beyond great." She sat down across from him, looking out the window and finding that they were still over ocean, "How's your morning been?"  
"Less grand then yours, obviously. I actually had a visit in my dreams from my Ruler. He noticed your absence in the Mundane Realm and wondered if I had found out where you are."

"And you told him." Asha sighed, she stabbed an egg and devoured it quickly, licking her lips, "Thanks for the food."

"What if it was for someone else?" Sammael joked, he leaned backwards, taking a sip of milk, "I told my Ruler, don't be surprised if you see him at the Sabbath, but it is neutral ground."

"Silva is going to be so giddy with this information!"

"I don't think I will be." The god growled, he set his plate next to hers and slid in next to her, his leg brushing hers, he gave Sammael a glare and dug in, "This whole event will take much longer now, and I didn't want to deal with my uncle."

Sammael shrugged, "He was looking for Asha, not you Lord Silva."

The Dragon God gave Sammael a dry look, "We will be leaving right after we finish eating. Hopefully we can get there before my uncle. But I doubt it. He's probably already there, waiting."

"You aren't seriously thinking about flying over the Nether Land?" Sammael exclaimed.

"We are, why?" Asha asked, she had finished all of her food, by herself this time, and was about to hop up and grab her gear.

"It's too dangerous, you don't have the power to deal with the danger there, and he," Giving a jerk of his finger at Silva, "won't help."

"I actually will." Silva stated, he looked down at his empty plate as if he thought it would refill, "I have a bet going with Lupaz."

"See I will be..." Asha stopped, turning in her chair, her feet tucking underneath it to avoid Silva's legs, "A bet with Lupaz?! That's the reason?" She gave a huff, "Well then." She stood up, dodging past Silva, she headed to the stairs, stomping up them she grabbed her gear from the room, closing the door and locking it, then handing the key back to Theo. If Silva wanted to follow her he would have to grab his gear, which was in the locked room. The God probably had a spell that unlocked doors, but Asha couldn't care less as she waved bye to them, the God finally figuring what she was up to, and mounted her broom.

The sky was blue and spotless, she looked over the huge expanse of water and found that they had been nearing land. Giving a shrug, she knew Silva would eventually catch up to her, she took off towards the shore.

Feeling the wind whip through her hair Asha examined the land in front of her, the tree's were purple barked and their leaves were a beautiful golden colour, the grass was still bright green and Asha saw red coloured flowers scattered across the ground. She saw a huge road heading towards a tall mountain, many people walked on it, and she saw a couple of witches gesture up at her and shake their heads. The road was cobblestone and suddenly Asha wished she could walk on it instead of fly in a potentially deadly area, she stayed close to the road, but as the mountain appeared right in front of her Asha pulled up, watching people walk into a tunnel, she saw that the mountain was covered in purple coloured snow, and red flowers. In between twin peaks was a deep passage, it was almost at ground level and Asha wondered why the witches had dug under the mountain, and didn't make a road through the pass.

She leaned forwards, flying towards the pass then pulled back up as her eyes alighted upon what was in it. She gave a girlish squeak, the red flowers were not flowers, they defriently were not flowers, they were dead bodies. The skin had been cut off of each and every person, and it had been done so cleanly that some of the people were still alive, they gave groans, crying for help. It was a trap, for as Asha descended down to try and help something sprung out of the snow.

A purple winged beast gave a massive roar, huge jaws showing rows and rows of teeth the size of Asha's arm. Two front teeth were stained in blood red and were much bigger then the others, perhaps the size of Asha's slight frame. She pulled her broom up as fast as she could, almost falling backwards. The beast followed, webbed wings that a huge curled talon at the tip beating down hard and causing purple snow to fly from the mountain.

Asha examined the beast closer, since it had gained on her already, and she prepared to try and fight it. The huge head was mostly jaw, like a crocodile, the neck was stumpy and curled down to a lithe body, the beast only had two legs, and a long snake like tail which ended in a barb. The creature was the same purple as the snow, and its eyes were on top of its head like a mantarae, and they pierced into her with their dark depths. (A.N Kind of like a Tigrex from MH4U, kind of)

Asha pulled her necklace out, making it into a sword, "Power appear!" She exclaimed, the wind wrapped once more around the swords length, she pulled away from the monster only for her body to be slammed into by the side of the tail, she lost her clutch on the broom and fell down into the snow, landing next to a dead body. Her nose was assaulted by the stench and she felt bile form in her throat. Giving a cough Asha attempted to stand up, her legs thigh deep in the snow. Her ears prickled at the sound of crushing snow, something was moving through the snow towards her, bringing her sword up to defend herself her eyes sought the sky for the beast and found it flying over to a dead body.

In horror Asha watched as the monster devoured a skinned body, it's eyes watching her all the while.

Gritting her teeth she sought the snow for her broom, and found it ten meters from her. Giving out a cry as something jumped at her Asha swung her sword up, the metal and wind tore through skin and a small creature fell to the ground.

It was a small armadillo looking thing, long ears and snout, and armour like body. The one difference was the carving teeth which were bathed in blood and skin. Asha guessed that this thing had skinned the people alive, leaving them in the cold snow for the big monster to devour.

She pushed her way through the snow grabbing her broom and giving the huge monster a poisonous glare, she remounted, wishing that she hadn't left Silva, but knowing that he was nearby, she took off.

The monster gave an echoing roar, the mountain shaking, it was the size of a dragon, (A.N A house?) spreading it's wings it prepared to take off in pursuit. Except Asha had a better idea, she swooped in low, diving quickly at the winged beast and swiped her sword at the wing that was spread. The monster gave a cry of pain, huge jaws snapping at Asha as she flew by.

Ignoring the pain in her ribs where she had been hit by the tail Asha leaned forwards and swooped up high in the air, and stayed there, watching the monster tumble in the snow, the tip of its wing had been cleanly sliced off, the talon was gone, instead terrible red blood spewed out of the wound.

"It won't be able to go after you. Smart." Silva stated from beside her, bringing his broom to a standstill smoothly, "What wasn't smart was giving the key to Theo. She's a witch, she wanted something from me for it."

"So it actually was smart of me to give it to her." Asha stated dryly, she wasn't in the mood for laughter, as she watched the beast get up and walk over to one of the still dying witches. It stared at her as it fed, those beady eyes staring into her soul, giving a shiver Asha shrugged, "Which way to the Sabbath?"

"Cracktooth Crevice is that way." Silva gestured to between the passes, "Do not worry there is only one Netherille on each mountain, they are ancient and deceitful."

"Netherille." Asha nodded, "Fitting, and the small things?"

"Figterts." Silva answered, "They carve the skin from those who foolishly travel to close too the forests edge, and bring them back to the mountain to be saved for later, or as an offering for the Netherille. Thousands lay in that snow, dead and dying."

"Remind me to never visit here as a vacation." Asha grumbled, she gave the Netherille one last glance and swooped off after Silva.

"Vacation? A word from your time I am guessing."

"It's where you take time off in a different location, to have fun," She explained, "What's that bet you had with Lupaz? That I would die or get injured. Because, I got injured."

He stopped suddenly, "Then I lost the bet, I didn't mean for you to get harmed. It's your ribs? The Netherille drags people down into the snow to be skinned by the Figterts. You must've been flying, it would have knocked you down."

"I'm surprised I don't have any broken-" Giving a cry of pain as she felt around her ribs Asha bit back a curse, "Mother- I have broken ribs. Very, very broken ribs. What is that tail made out of?"

Making his broom glide gently over to her Silva reached out and lightly touched her sides, she almost missed the wince he made as he turned around again, "We better get to the Sabbath, you might have a damaged lung, does it hurt to breathe?"

"Oh you know, no more then usual." Asha laughed, regretting it instantly, "Don't you have some super healing?"

"Super healing?" Silva asked, they had started again on their path, "Healing is rare, and I do not have it. Only for myself. I only know one God who can heal others."

"Can I ask who? Might be good to know."

"My uncle. Shadow. He is the god of darkness, and of life and death."

"Oh. Wonderful." Asha gave a sigh, they broke off into silence for awhile, flying over the mountain pass, not encountering any other monsters, her eyes alighted onto a huge valley, where a lot of fires were burning. A large array of tents were set up there and varied in colours. Asha could already hear the music pounding from drums and other instruments. As they came closer Asha noticed that the grounds were set up like a festival and she spotted a large stone building set into the side of the valley.

Witches waved for them to land nearby, on a landing bay, and they followed the instructions, folding away their brooms Silva walked up to a blonde witch.

"I need directions to a healer, my companion's ribs have been injured." Silva commanded.

The pretty witch fluttered her lashes, instantly recognising Silva, "Yes of course m'lord. The yellow tent is for injuries, you will find Ursae in there, he is a very fine healer, best in this realm."

Silva gave a nod of thanks and gestured for Asha to follow him.

She did, limping the whole way, "So healers aren't as rare here?"

"They aren't true healers, they can only heal bruises and broken ribs, there are lesser healers as well, whom can only heal very minor injuries, like I. True healers can bring the dead to life, regrow limbs and many other miraculous feats."

Asha had trouble picturing Shadow helping to heal someone, or bring a loved one back to life, she stayed quiet, bumping into the crowds of witches and trying to follow as close to Silva as she could. She was slammed into the ribs by an elbow, which had her kneeling on the ground, tears falling from her eyes. Silva made a gruff noise and picked her up smoothly, careful not to jostle her ribs.

"Almost there. The healing will take a couple of hours, then you must rest. Meredith won't be here yet, I will secure fast travel back to your realm. I feel something in the air. Something is happening in Troy. I am not sure what it is." Silva gave a sigh, they walked through the door of the yellow tent and a handsome looking man came over, eyes worried as he looked Asha over.

"M'Lord, how may I serve you? I am Ursae." He bowed.

"My ribs are like splinters, in pieces and painful." Asha gave a groan.

"A Netherille's tail, I take a guess." Ursae shot her a patronising look, "That was dangerous, if my hunch is correct you met with Talom."

"He has one less talon." Asha stated, she gave a sigh, her head resting on Silva's chest.

"Talom." Silva's voice rumbled as her vision darkened, damn did her ribs hurt, "Not Talon."

"Same thang." Asha mumbled, going limp and falling asleep.

* * *

Asha woke to the sound of fireworks, which were more likely to be spells. Ursae was standing away from her bed and attending to a toad guy and Silva was nowhere in sight. She gave a groan, her hands checking her ribs, which were fully healed but she could feel bruises forming nice and darkly on that skin.

Ursae spun around, his chestnut hair was illuminated by firelight.

"What time is it?" Asha asked, pushing herself up and sitting cross legged, she couldn't see outside of the tent.

"Near midday, but the moon has eclipsed the sun, that's why it is so dark. It shall be a wonderfully long night of festivities." Ursae explained, he handed her her backpack and gestured to his right, were a different door was, "Go through there and follow the cobblestone until you find the main feast area, that is where your God companion is."

"Thank you Ursae." Asha stated, "I don't know how long it would've taken me to heal normally."

"Days, maybe even months."

"See, your important." Asha grinned, she hefted her backpack and stood, handing out her hand she shook Ursae's, "Have a wonderful Sabbath."  
Then she walked back out, her eyes blinded by spells in the air, she winced at the loud music, which she hadn't heard inside of the tent, and walked along the cobblestone path, following beautiful witches until she found the feast area, her eyes instantly set upon Silva's but before she could walk forwards a stunning witch grabbed her arm.

"You must be Lord Silva's companion," The witch stated, she had long red hair and stunning blue eyes, Asha had only seen one person more beautiful then this witch, "My name is Meredith. And you aren't properly attired to enter the feasting area. Luckily I can help with that. For a price."

"I can't really give you a child." Asha chuckled, this was the witch Silva had been looking for.

"Just a drop of blood will do, for a ritual that has nothing to do with you, it won't affect you is what I am saying." Meredith explained, she tugged on Asha's arm and they moved away from the feast and to a pretty white tent. Beautiful witches surrounding it, plucking at imaginary lint on their dresses.

"Oh, ok then." Asha stated, she was staring at the beautiful witches, "Do you all look so gorgeous all of the time?"

Meredith pulled back the tents entrance and gave her an odd look, "We look like this because of the solstice. Without the moon and sun joining as one, we have our true bodies, which are not as delightful to look upon. The more powerful the witch, the more beautiful." She placed a hand through her hair and gifted Asha with a smile, "I am a Leader of this Coven, so I am considered very powerful. But that allure was not enough for the great lord Silva."

Asha gave a shrug, she followed the red hair through the entrance and was greeted with a colourful room. Gowns of thousands of different shades of colours lined the walls and on the ground was a plain black rug. Witches who were in the middle of changing looked over in interest at them.

Meredith left her side for a moment and came back with a beautiful lilac coloured gown. It was Grecian styled and the halter was decorated with gold. Asha looked around, trying to find a place to change, and finding none stripped in front of the physically perfect witches. Blushing she hurriedly placed the gown on, liking the way the silky material moved against her skin.

"Meredith, thank you so much." Asha smiled, she played with the halter and smoothed her skirts, "It's truly beautiful." She glanced at the clothes that she had been wearing, wondering where she would place them.

"You can keep it." Meredith shrugged, "The colour matches you, especially your eyes, if you want your old clothes back I will have them sent to wherever you are staying tonight." Her eyes twinkled, "If you ever sleep. The festivities are great, and the rituals are the funnest part, we shall be celebrating for many hours."

Asha cocked her head, "I am not sure how long I will be here for. Silva wishes for the curse you placed on him to be removed."

"Oh that," Meredith waved her hand, "All I want in return really is a drop of his blood and for him to stay for the celebration, which means you will be here as well. Did you know another two Dragon God's have arrived already?"

Asha had a good idea of who they were but just nodded, "Yeah. And thank you, as soon as I find out where I will be staying I will tell you."

Meredith grinned, then she gestured to Asha, pulling a needle out of the folds of her dress, "Now a drop of your blood."

Holding out her hand Asha barely felt the prickle as the needle went in and watched as Meredith pulled out a glass vial and captured the bead of blood. Quickly the High Witch replaced the vial in her dress and gave her a quick smile, grabbing Asha's hand the witch proceeded to pull her out of the colourful tent.

Asha was brought out into where the feast was being held before the celebration was to begin. She glanced around and found Silva sitting at a table with three others, looking very annoyed.

Asha recognised the others immediately and her stomach churned as she watched Shadow talk to Silva, with the Nymph Fresia by his side, Lupaz was across from them, looking constipated and bored.

Smoothing her dress and bidding farewell to Meredith, Asha made her way over to where the gods sat, "You look excited Lupaz." She grinned, sliding in next to the god and giving him a poke.

Lupaz instantly brightened when he saw her, giving her a grin, "Well the company is pretty dull. And the celebrations haven't started yet Ash. Where were you."

"I had been wondering when you would appear." Shadow said from the other side of the table, his dark eyes holding hers, "Silva would not tell us where you had been."

"Just places." Asha grumbled, she glanced to the middle of the table where no food was yet, but there were drinks aplenty, she took one and sipped at it, rolling her eyes at the frustrated look on Lupaz's face she stated, "Recovering from having my ribs shattered."

"Ouch." Fresia said in her sweet voice, "Let me guess, the lord Silva thought it would be a good idea to fly over the mountain pass. And then-"  
"A Netherille. Yes Fresia." Silva growled, "Asha dealt with it well, she cut off the top of one of it's wings."

"I wish I could have killed it." Asha stated with a sigh, resting her head on a hand and playing with her drink.

"You would have ended up dead." Shadow's smooth voice stated, the sound of it always made Asha shiver unpleasantly.

"Maybe, maybe not." She devolved into silence looking around the area.

Lupaz gave her a shove, "I bags the first dance with you."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nuh uh."

"Most defriently."

She glared at the God, feeling the bemused looks of the others on them, "I'm not sure I will be dancing."

"Of course you will be!" Fresia exclaimed, she looked horrified at the thought of Asha not dancing, "You must be a great dancer with the way you walk."

"Like a crazed baboon?" Asha asked, giving a grin because no one would know what that was, well not yet.

Lupaz sniggered at the confused looks, "Asha was talking about-"

She shoved her hand over his mouth, "If you want me to dance then you will shut it."

Lupaz shut his mouth, he was grinning at Asha though and making faces at her.

She chuckled and watched with interest as Meredith walked onto a small stage and addressed the people gathered.

"Welcome all! You have travelled from near and far for this prestigious event and I would like to welcome the God's that have made that journey. This celebration will be one of happiness and of peace, which go hand in hand. May war never plague this realm again!" She called, her voice carrying magically over the hundreds of people gathered, "We are not the Dark Witches, and shall not be making sacrifices tonight! May you conduct your rituals in safety. Lets the festivities begin!"

With that she held out her hand and a blast of fire shot out into the sky and broke into colourful pieces like fireworks, music started and food suddenly appeared on the tables.

"This is like Hogwarts." Asha muttered.

"What is Hogwarts?" Shadow asked, he held a glass of red wine, Fresia had left their table as the music started and was dancing with a witch.

"It's a place out of a story book." Asha decided to explain, "It's fully of magical people and animals. But the witches and wizards there use wands, most of the time."

"What other stories are there?" Silva asked, he hadn't talked much yet and the group looked at him quickly.

"There's a whole heap about super heroes. Like Superman and Batman, and then there's the ones about different worlds, and space. And the horror stories." She grinned, "And fairy tails. History too."

"Is there something interesting in your history about to happen in this time Asha?" Shadow asked, leaning forwards she noticed he was wearing a necklace with the golden coin on it, the Illium Artefact that Asha had found at the beach.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't know, you tell me."

"I am thinking that a war is about to start between Greece and Troy." He leaned back, black eyes giving her a smug look, Sammael must've told him what she had said.

"Not if I can help it." She snapped, "Why do you want war? It's horrible. You should see the ones in my time, whole cities being destroyed and millions dying."  
"Millions?" Lupaz asked, he had strained to stay quiet, then he nodded, "Oh yeah Nuclear bombs."

"Yes those wonderful things." Asha grumbled, "Not only do they destroy cities they also make that area inhospitable."

"Intriguing these 'bombs' you speak of." Shadow stated, then he glanced over to where Meredith was, she was gesturing to him, "Excuse me." The God of Death and Life stood up, giving Asha one last look he sauntered off.

"Thank the god's, I don't think I could have stood a whole night near him. Now I am left with my two favourites."

"I'm a favorite of yours?" Silva asked, perplexed, "Then gift me with a dance."  
"Hey, I wanted the first dance with Ash!" Lupaz grumbled, but he leaned backwards, not trying to stop them.

Asha rolled her eyes, "Next time fight a bit harder." She took Silva's offered arm, glancing over to the dancing crowds she gestured to Meredith, "Did she tell you what she wants to break the curse?"

"Yes. I am somewhat glad I do not have to kill her for it." Silva answered.

They started to dance, and Asha had no idea at all what to do, she obviously looked like an idiot because Silva gave a quick grin, he grabbed her waist and spun her around.

After tripping over his feet a couple of times, wincing repeatedly, Asha got used to the beat somewhat and didn't bruise Silva's feet much more then she had at the start.

"We should get you lessons for dancing, and for learning the Ancient Language." The silver god murmured, his hands lightly pressed against her waist as they swayed to the music.

"The different language, yes, but no to the dancing. I am never going to be good at dancing." Accidently she stepped on his toes, again, illustrating her point, "Trust me, many have tried to teach me. My parents gave me the best tutors. I am just a horrid dancer. The best dancing I do is not doing it."

Silva chuckled, they released each other, making a circle and then intertwined their hands again, Asha almost offered him the wrong hand, "You are doing quite wel-" He winced as they were brought back together and she kicked him in the shins from the twirl she had been in.

Asha closed her eyes, "Sorry."

"It's... ok. Quite refreshing to dance with someone who is not immaculate."

"Or even skilled." Asha muttered, the music slowed down and they parted, before she could ask him about the Ancient Language, Lupaz spun in, grabbing her arms and spinning her away from Silva. The song changed into something more upbeat and Asha swore it sounded just like 'Bom Bom' by Sam and the Womp. This was something she could actually dance somewhat skilfully to. Because it was like the dance club music. She knew Lupaz had snuck the song in somehow.

The mischievous god gave her a smirk as they spun around quickly, ignoring the strange looks from everyone.

Obviously everyone else thought the song should be danced to like the rest.

But the two time travellers knew it was not to be so.

* * *

Asha slumped into her chair, a glass of vodka or something in her hand, "You got those on purpose, didn't you."

Lupaz laughed, taking his seat again, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You two were dancing quite oddly." Shadow stated, he had actually joined into their dancing, with Meredith. Both of the outsiders had tried to follow the time travellers movements.

"They are dances from my time. If you can call them dances." Asha replied, taking a sip and munching on a potato, "wish they had French fries."

"Bon Appetite." Lupaz declared, holding out a large box of MacDonald fries.

"Oh yes! Grease my old lover!" Asha grabbed a handful, "You have no idea how much I've been craving fast food."

"They don't look very healthy." Silva said, the joy killer giving his Uncle a glare before sitting next to him.

Asha held up a single fry, examining it, "No they are not, they make you fat. But! They are delicious."

Lupaz grabbed one from her packet and munched on it, "Ah the perfect combination of potato, salt and oil."

"If you want normal chips you get them from KFC." Asha explained, "If you want good ice cream, well, the local stores usually have the best. Oh and the chocolate stores in Adelaide!" She sighed dramatically, receiving strange looks, "Chocolate is like heaven."

"I don't understand a single word she is saying." Shadow murmured to Silva, who, for once, had to agree.

"Scrubs." Asha and Lupaz stated together, now clinking together glasses of chocolate milk, which Lupaz had made appear.

They started their own conversation, on which type of chocolate was the best, both finally conceded that dark chocolate was the best, it just had that taste, and you could eat quite a bit more then milk or white.

"Caramel is the best with chocolate, and salt." Asha nodded her head, "Both together is a match made in heaven. And if you add ice cream with all three things! Yummy!"

"You like your food." Silva stated, he couldn't believe that Asha ate so much of the 'addictive killer food' and still be so slim.

"Fast metabolism. Helps a lot. I do a lot of work too." She grinned, explaining the question that was in everyone's heads.

"What did you do before becoming the Chosen One?" Shadow asked, he was lounging back in his seat, long legs stretched out in front of him. Casually he brushed one up her leg.

Giving a shudder Asha shifted so she sat crossed legged on the seat, it wasn't very comfortable, "I had been on a vacation at the time. But before that I had just graduated from my school. I'm just seventeen afterall."

"You look younger." Silva stated.

"Her body is too mature to be younger then seventeen." Shadow stated.

Asha glared at him, but put her hand to her head when a searing pain came across her. Wincing she noticed that her vision was blurring.

Her eyes darted around quickly, trying to figure out what was happening when she met cool blue eyes, Meredith was alarmed and gestured to a black haired witch.

That witch held Asha's vial of blood, and another in the other hand.

And she was casting a curse.

Asha's vision disappeared, she vaguely heard that Silva was having some kind of trouble, and then she slumped to the table.

* * *

Her eyes opened and found that everything was brightly coloured and sharp. She heard every persons breath, smelled the lilac coming from somewhere. She located where the smell was coming from and locked eyes with herself.

Her eyes were wide, "Asha?" The words tumbled from her own lips, but she did not speak them.

Looking down, her hands fumbling with the silky fabric of her clothes, she found that she was no longer in her body.

She was in Silvas, and he was in hers.

**Beep dooo beep**

**Attention attention. I've been mulling this idea through my head for awhile. I want the relationship between Silva and Asha to progress a bit further and what is the best way to do that? To get them out of their bodies... I mean comfort zones!**

**Next chapter will be up whenever I have it written up. I have no idea. Sorry guys.**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


End file.
